Shattered Memories
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: There was someone dear to her, someone May lost from her memories and can't remember him anymore. Brendan, a friend from her past shares a similar experience; their roads are now linked as they try to heal their Shattered Memories. MayxBrendan. CONTINUED!
1. Shattered Memories

**Ok, I screwed it up and now need to rewrite the summary for chapter one, anyway, i forgot what I wrote the first time, so let's act as if this was the first summary ever ok (Clears Throat) Hi pokémoniacs around the world! Friendly Mushroom here with a wacko idea, ok then, let me tell you what is my idea, have you ever read a story you like, but then time goes on and you grow bored of it and drop it? Well, I know many who did just that, and I began wondering, was it my fault? Probably it was, why, because I like writting freakingl long stories, what's the problem with that? I start with a great audience, probably 5 reviews per chapter... then everything I keep updating every Friday, reviews go down from 5 to four, I keep going from 4 now I have 2 per chapter and then the sad number cero stares at me while saying "I told you you were going to see me again, muahahahaha!" So, since I hate this freaking number so much I'm going to kick his sorry butt out of here and do something no one has ever done before, I'm gona post the complete stuff right now! Muahahahah, take that number cero.**

**Anyway, this is your tipical multi chapter history involving BRendan and May, what's so especial about this story? It's complete! Muahahahhaha, you will not wait for updates, you just have to read it all and have fun, obviously I expect you to review, otherwise it will mean number Cero defeated me again, and if that happens... well... people will cry, and I don't mean me, I mean my little cousin since I will be shaking her and yelling at her all the time "I knew it was a bad idea! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" So, if you care for the health and mentality of my cousin, then send a review, it not then she will cry, lol. Ok, that probably will lead people to not review, "Cousin haters!" Whatever, i'm too lazy as to erase this and still have to write more summaries, so let's finish this with a:**

**I don't know this freaking thing! I'm just the sickest fan ever! For the love of Arceus! aren't you people sick of reading this all the time? I mean this is Taurospop! Everyone knows I don't own Pokémon, would I be writting this if I did? Of course not! I would be planning to replace Ash with Brendan, Muahahahahaha!**

**

* * *

**"Are you ok? Are you lost?" When May was only 5 years old she got lost by the woods close to Littleroot Town, it was then when they both met, the day everything began. "Where is your Pokémon? Didn't your parents tell you not to go into the forest or tall grass without your Pokémon?" May, being young and shy, faced away trying to hide from the young boy now staring at her with worried looking eyes through his odd but nice looking glasses. "Everything will be fine, my Houndour will protect us both, my name is…" She saw the boy moving his lips, but the only sound she could hear was the sound of a bell preventing her from hearing the name of the boy with glasses and with long and black hair that went down until arriving to his neck. "What's your name?"

"Ma…" She began and gulped hard. "…My name is… May…" She added shyly while hugging her knees close to her chest, she then saw the little Houndour approaching and yelled hard, scaring the black Pokémon and forcing it to take some distance. "Scary, don't come near me!" The boy rubbed his Houndour's head and pushed him back gently, he then offered his hand to her, at first May refused to accept his help, but she soon ended accepting it. "Don't let him get near me."

"Houndour wouldn't kill a Hoppip, he has a timid nature, although he is brave and strong when it is needed, something very rare in a Houndour since they are brave most of the time, this one will never hurt you, but would always protect you." The boy smiled for her, May couldn't help it and returned the smile. "I will help you back to the town, since I'm new here I don't know how to go back yet, but Houndour knows the way, so even if you fear Pokémon, right now Houndour is our only help, trust me, we will be ok." She nodded and followed the boy.

"Your name was…" Once again, the girl only heard a bell, but somehow she didn't seem to notice it and continued talking. "…How can you be so brave? Pokémon are very scary, but you trust this Houndour a lot." The boy smiled and continued walking; the girl just nervously grabbed his hand and walked by his side. "Aren't you scared?"

"Why should I? Pokémon are our friends, when I grow up I want to see them all, Houndour and I will travel around the world, we will met all kind of Pokémon and take the Pokémon League challenge together, then we will become champions! It is my dream, and in four years I will be able to pursue that dream." May couldn't understand the boy's enthusiasm, but she continued walking by his side, feeling safe when being around him, next to a boy whose name she couldn't remember.

* * *

**Pokémon: Shattered Memories.**

**Chapter One: The Boy of her Dreams.**

**

* * *

**"Your name… what was your name…? I couldn't hear it…" May moved around her bed from time to time as if trying to force her mind to remember, she moved so much that she ended falling from her bed and hit face first the wooden made floor, she reacted to the impact and began rubbing her nose weakly, she then dizzily tried to figure out where was she, suddenly everything came into place, she was inside of a ship in the middle of the way toward the Hoenn region after leaving her friends back at Kanto when the whole Battle Frontier deal was over. "…Name…? What was I dreaming about a name…?" She stood up and noticed that her brother at the bed next to hers was waking up from his sleep; the boy rubbed his eyes and placed his glasses on.

"May, why are you so noisy, I'm trying to sleep here." May smiled weakly and went back to her bed, although this time she was unable to fall asleep and kept moving around her bed from time to time trying to force slumber into her with no luck. "May! Stop that, I'm trying to sleep here! If you aren't tired go out for a walk until you get tired! Tomorrow we arrive to Hoenn so let me sleep!"

"You are as annoying as usual! Fine, I will go for a walk, but when I come back you know I will wake you up!" She yelled while getting dressed in her usual clothes while her brother curled inside of his blankets trying to get some sleep. "Good night! I hope you sleep well!" She yelled hard and then slammed the door closed after her in annoyance, she hated how Max could actually force her into bad mood so easily, even thought it wasn't his fault at all, perhaps it had something to do with becoming a teenager, but she of course ignored that last and went for a walk around the ship while yawning. "And just now sleep hits me again? It's like if someone or something just wanted me out of my room, whatever, I will just go for a walk."

And so she did, she walked around the empty corridors of the ship while yawning from time to time, it was early in the morning, so early not even the sun had raised, she noticed it once she made it out of the cabins area and arrived to the outsides of the ship where she stared at the calm ocean moved carefully by the light of the full moon. "What was I dreaming about again? I hate it when I wake up and can't remember it, I have had that dream before, but what was it about…? More than a dream it was like a memory." She said while staring at the reflex of the moon by the water, maybe I should go back to sleep." But before doing as she had planned she saw some sparkles of light falling from the back of her shoulders and saw a shadow reflecting at the water, she turned around and found nothing but a trace of sparkles of light as dust flying away. "Maybe I'm still half asleep, wait… I think I'm starting to remember my dream… there was a gentle looking Houndour I believe… and a boy…"

The memories of her dream came back, invading her now half-awake mind, May knew having such dreams was unnatural, especially since these dreams seemed to be like memories of her past she had forgotten long time ago. "A Boy with a Houndour… what does it means, she turned around once again after hearing the sound of steps, she then saw a Houndoom walking around the ship with a hand watch on its mouth. "A Houndoom? This is surely an awful coincidence…" She saw the Houndoom walking toward the other side of the ship, there she saw what she figured out was his owner, a boy around her same age, only a little taller and with odd looking white hair. "It seems like I'm not the only one with insomnia." She spoke out to herself, but at the other side of the ship the boy seemed to have heard her since he turned around and noticed her.

"Good morning." He said while reading the time at the hand watch his Houndoom was offering to him. "Good to know I'm not the only weirdo suffering of insomnia." He added with a smile, May couldn't help it but smile back at him, the boy then walked toward her followed by the gentle looking Houndoom. "Mind if I make you some company?"

"Aren't you a little straight forward approaching to a girl like that?" May couldn't help being at the defensive, after all she was now alone without Ash or Brock to step up for her, she had to be careful with whatever she did, but the boy only moved his shoulders up and down ignoring the cold reply from May and kept his smile. "I guess I can use some company until I am finally able to fall asleep… for some reason I just can't seem to go back to sleep, no matter how tired I am…"

"I sort of feel the same way, I suddenly woke up and couldn't sleep anymore, I was having an interesting dream, unfortunately, I forgot everything about it once I woke up." May blinked twice when hearing that last. "Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself; the name is Brendan, future Pokémon League Champion, a pleasure to meet you."

"Brendan?" She asked while staring at the boy. "Wait, you mean Brendan Birch? The son of Professor Birch?" Brendan nodded, May smiled. "I knew your face was familiar, you were that kid from the next town that was always rushing from a side of town to the other one and doing daily trainings with your Pokémon, you then would challenge my father countless times until you finally defeated him." Brendan blinked twice trying to make some memory, he then flinched.

"Wait a second, you are that girl, May, the one always going to the same restaurant I frequented when training at Petalburg City, and the girl who always witnessed Norman's battles at the gym, you were his number one fan girl!" May felt like tripping and falling from the ship and into the water, luckily for her Brendan grabbed her arm and forced her back to the ship. "Did I say anything out of place?"

"I wasn't his number one fan girl! I am his daughter, there is a big difference!" Brendan was surprised to hear that last and felt his jaw dropping. "I can't believe it is you, the world is surely small, I never thought we would meet again Brendan, how have you been? Could you make it to the Pokémon League? I'm sure someone like you is a champion already, I remember your determination and hard training."

"Unfortunately, my determination and hard training wasn't enough… I did make it to the Pokémon league… twice… once at Hoenn, once at Sinnoh, both times I ended up losing…" May's face lowered when hearing that last, but there was no helping it, only one person could become a Pokémon League Champion in a year depending on the region. "Maybe it was my fault, after all, everyone told me to try the Kanto League, they say it is the easier league but with the toughest champion, I of course refused and went for a bigger challenge, the Sinnoh League, the greatest challenge of my life, and I ended up losing at the final battle… there was someone more determined than me, Sinnoh trainers are thought…" Brendan then flinched when noticing May was staring at him oddly. "Eh? Sorry, I got carried away, anyway, what about you? Got many badges? I'm sure battling your father was a great challenge."

"If you hadn't noticed, I boarded the ship at Kanto, how long have you been traveling on this ship anyway?" He gave her an odd face, May then noticed Brendan had stayed on the ship for a long time, he probably boarded the ship before it made its way toward Kanto were May boarded. "…I won't ask if it troubles you… as for me, I didn't take on the Pokémon League Championship challenge, I traveled all around Hoenn with good friends and taking place on Pokémon contests, I wasn't that lucky, I also tried the Kanto festivals, and right now I'm planning on going to Johto."

"Jotho… home sweet home…" May was surprised to hear that last; Brendan just lowered his face and faced the now crystalline waters while rubbing his Houndoom's head with one hand as the other rested by his chin. "Dad told me to become the champion of Johto, after all, it is the place I was born at, but Johto… the first 5 years of my life… I don't remember them, it's like if Johto was only a shadow… my first memory ever is… the memory of a strange Pokémon in front of me… green and small, staring at me with his shining green eyes… then I faint, and wake up weeks later at my bed at Hoenn, with only Houndour by my side… Johto is just a shadow for me, one I fear to enter… but Johto is also my destination…"

"Brendan… you are being weird." Once again Brendan woke up to reality, he then moved his head a good number of times trying to concentrate. "Its fine, I know you are feeling a little nostalgic, Johto is after all the place you were born at, returning home after so long, I'm sure your memories will be back once you are there." Brendan smiled, May returned the smile. "Will you take on the Pokémon Championship Challenge there?"

"Actually, I'm only traveling there to meet someone, a person who is interested in my Pokémon career." May smiled after noticing Brendan was back to normal and that his usual smile was once again drawn on his face. "I met him after my first defeat at Hoenn, he said I had everything to become a Champion, but I was lacking something he could help me find, but well, I denied his offer trying to find it myself." May nodded, Brendan continued with enthusiasm. "Then the Sinnoh League began, and I made it to the final, he was there before I went to the battlefield and said 'Don't be depressed by the result, he who you will face already found what you haven't' with that in mind I made it to the battlefield and lost again, silly me, maybe I should have listened to him in the first place, so now I'm going to listen to him, he told me to meet him at his beach house at Goldenrod City."

"I do hope you have better luck this time." Once again Brendan's smile won her attention, even if he was depressed, he seemed to be the kind of person who always looks for the brighter side of things, May blushed at the thought and faced away nervously. "Umm… Brendan… I was wondering, since you are going to travel around Johto, and I will too… how about we travel together, if you want that is."

"That would be something interesting." May flinched when hearing his reply; she wasn't at all expecting him to accept her offer. "I would like to see how good you are at Pokémon contest… and since I have never been to Johto, I don't have the ribbons." May blinked twice, Brendan once again just smiled and placed his hand inside of what May always thought was his hair, only to notice it was an odd looking hat, strings of black hair were visible, but only for a second since Brendan fixed it all inside after taking what he wanted. "The Ribbon of the Hoenn Grand Festival."

"You are full of surprises; I can't believe you are a coordinator! And also I can't believe that's not your hair, you designed it? Can I see it?" Brendan moved his head in negation while covering his hat and smiling weirdly, May noticed and felt somehow hurt for being pushed aside like that. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like to be seen without my hat, that's all; it's supposed to look like my hair you know." May gave him an odd stare, he flinched and backed off, but his escape from the girl was interrupted when his back found the corner of the ship, May then placed both her hands at the handles cutting his escape, but also placing them both in an odd situation, one May apparently hadn't noticed. "You are invading my personal space you know."

"Oh, I think I understand now, you are ending bald this young?" She said with a grin in her face, Brendan sweat dropped at that last. "Or maybe, you made something to your hair while trying to show off in a Pokémon contest and it ended discolored and messy." Brendan moved his head in negation. "Then what is it? Why hiding your hair?"

"May?! What do you think you are doing?!" Both May and Brendan turned their faces to see Max was now standing a few meters away from them, with his jaw dropped and teary eyes, many other by standers were also there and giggling at the couple, just then May faced Brendan and noticed what was going on. "I'm telling mom!" Yelled Max while pointing accusatively toward May, the girl just jumped away from Brendan and gave up on any intention on looking down his hat.

"It's not what it looks like!" She yelled in annoyance, but Max ignored her and started dialing his mother's phone through his Pokénav's newest functions. "You placed me in this problem, the less you can do is show me your hair." Brendan moved his head in negation, May grinned evilly. "Aw, come on, I want to see."

"Wanna see? Then beat me in a Pokémon battle." May blinked twice at that last. "I haven't had a Pokémon battle since my defeat at the Sinnoh League, my Pokémon are out of shape, if you wanna see that hard then beat me."

"I'm a Pokémon coordinator, I'm not into battles." This time Brendan was the one grinning at her, she stomped the wooden made floor hard. "What is so important you want to hide from me?" He rolled his eyes; May closed her hands into fists but smiled. "Fine! Six for Six Pokémon battle, let's see how good you really are!" Her eyes shinned with the flames of a challenge; May was after all, the kind of person who disliked not getting what she wanted.

"Six on six, but I only got… oh, never mind, she won't listen to anything I say right now Houndoom." The black Pokémon nodded and so both made their way after May and toward the swimming pools section where a battlefield was drawn, many trainers frequent these cruisers, having an arena, even if it was one drawn on the wood, was needed. "Six on six, well, I guess that means I will start with Houndoom since you already know I have him, but of course, ladies first, I will allow you to do the first attack."

"Well, thank you, but don't complain once I take away your hat, ok?" He nodded while smiling and crossing his arms, he was actually very confident on getting a win. "Squirtle! Take the Stage!" As soon as Squirtle comes out the little blue Pokémon flinches when seeing Houndoom, May also flinched a little since the timid looking Houndoom she met before was now brave and aggressive. "Eh? What a change, Sqirtle, don't worry, he may look strong but he is still a fire type, use bubbles!" It took Squirlte a few seconds to react but he launched his attack.

"Good attack speed but let's see how strong it really is, endure the hit Houndoom!" May was hopping Brendan would ask his Houndoom to dodge, after all, since Squirtle took long to attack she expected Brendan would be ready for it, to her surprise Houndoom made no move and got hit by the bubbles. "So how was it?" Houndoom shakes his body as reply. "Well, it was a strong attack for a Squirtle, that as much is true, I give you credit for that, but your Squirtle is low level and needs more training, one attack should be enough, Houndoom! Thunder Fang!"

"Thunder Fang?! I never heard of that attack before!" May then saw the fangs of Houndoom being filled with electricity, she then saw how Houndoom disappeared, but in reality, it moved fast and toward Squirtle, biting it hard all around his shell and electrifying the poor and undefended Squirtle who never saw it coming. "Squirtle! That's enough, come back!" May then faced Brendan with annoyance, the boy flinched, May had this strange ability of breaking his concentration. "Thunder Fang!? What kind of attack is Thunder Fang?! I never heard of it! You are cheating Brendan!"

"Don't blame me, before knowing he could learn Thunder Fang it had SolarBeam, I doubt you should be complaining." May crossed her arms in annoyance, Brendan sweat dropped. "Anyway, I'm still ready whenever you are."

"Fine, be like that, I will beat you even if you cheat." She said fiercely although she was smiling the whole time. "My other Pokémon are weak to fire, so I will have to trust you to do this, take the stage, Munchlax!" The round Pokémon made it out, he rubbed his stomach with hunger, both May and Brendan lost their equilibrium at that last. "Concentrate Munchlax! If you do I will give you a full plate of your favorite May's Pink and Purple Surprise Pokéblocks!" Muchlax Happily nodded and got ready for battle. "That's the spirit! Let's end this and score! Focus Punch!" She said while doing some dancing movements which impressed Brendan, she was actually battling while thinking of a Pokémon contest, during his distraction, Houndoom was hit with the full force of the Focus Punch since Brendan gave no orders to Houndoom. "Direct hit!"

"Eh? What?" Brendan then saw Houndoom enduring the hit and pushing Munchlax back, Houndoom then turned around and roared toward Brendan in annoyance. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! She distracted me! I will be more careful now." Houndoom nodded and faced the enemy, Brendan faced May as well. "Even if she does want to win this hard, I can't allow anyone to see what's down the hat." Brendan then returned to be his determined self. "Ok, let's finish this, Houndoom use Hidden Power!" May's jaw drops as she sees Munchlax flying with spiral shaped eyes toward the other side of the ship and lands on top of Max who was still trying to type his mother's number while concentrating on the battle, only he wasn't concentrated enough to evade the falling Munchlax. "That gotta hurt."

"Max! Muchlax!" She yelled out worried about her brother, after all Munchlax wasn't a light Pokémon, she breathed out in relief once Max gave her a thumbs up. "I'm in a horrible disadvantage, already lost two Pokémon, but I'm not giving up, your turn, Eevee takes the stage!" The cute little Pokémon came out. "Shadow Ball!" The attack was launched but Brendan did nothing, it was a ghost attack, weak against dark types, a cloud of shadow energy filled the ship, Houndoom then lost track of Eevee. "Quick attack!" She yelled and Eevee came out from the cloud from a section Houndoom wasn't expecting. "Now use Iron Tail!" At such speed Brendan wasn't able to give an order and Houndoom got hit, even if it wasn't an effective move the Quick Attack combined with the Iron Tail was enough to hurt Houndoom who barely could stay on his feet.

"Enough Houndoom! We left our guard down, you did a great job, it was me who failed as a trainer, get some rest old friend." Houndoom lowered his head and walked weakly away from the battle field and collapsed outside, he then began licking his wounds. "It was impressive, where did you learn to combine Iron Tail and Quick Attack?"

"One of my friends I traveled with, he and his Pikachu taught me this technique, but the Shadow Ball part was my invention." Brendan took his battle pose and took a pokéball out; it was a Safari Ball, surrounded in green and brown colors, May then knew the next Pokémon was surely a wild one. "Looks like you traveled a lot; I always wanted to go on a safari."

"This one is not only a wild Pokémon but also a rare one, took me a long time to get it… kinda Impish if you ask me, but why explaining it when I can actually show you, time to deal some damage! Torterra!" The huge Pokémon made it out of its Safari Ball, the whole ship felt the weight and sank a little, Torterra noticed it and began stomping all around the place with an evil smile drawn on his face, it was forcing the ship to move. "Torterra! Stop that, you are going to sink us!" Now May understood the impish part, but ignoring it all she faced the new enemy, a Pokémon she had never seen before. "Let's finish this fast, since we are on a ship we can't use earth based attacks, we will relay on your Wood Hammer!"

"What was the attack again?" Spiked vines came out of Torterra's body, it was similar to a Vine Whip only it looked far stronger, Eevee was hit by the vines and knocked unconscious. "Eevee! You poor thing!" She yelled and went to hug her Eevee. "Don't worry, everything is fine, you did a good job, now have a rest." She called it back and then took another Pokéball out. "A friend taught me never to give up even when everything looks hopeless, so even if you still have five Pokémon, and even if you use Pokémon I had never seen before, I can't give up, take the stage Beautifly!" Brendan showed himself worried by the revelation of the Pokémon. "Use Silver Wind!"

"Torterra! Wood Hammer!" He commanded while covering from the wind. "Maybe it's not a good idea to tell her how lucky she is, Torterra can't use his ground and rock based attacks on a ship unless I want it to sink, I can only relay on Wood hammer and Crunch." Torterra kept using Wood Hammer, May smiled as Beautifly easily dodged every attack. "Ok, she cornered me, Torterra, come back."

"Way to go! We defeated the rare Pokémon! You did it! You did it Beautifly!" Brendan moved his eyebrow in annoyance, May only won this one because of the huge disadvantage he was at when taking his Torterra out. "Fine! The numbers are almost even now! You have four Pokémon left and I got three left, so who will be next?"

"It's not like I have much to choose from, but you aren't going to win anymore May." Brendan added with confidence while taking a blue Pokéball with black carvings, a Net Ball. "This is my first official Pokémon, all out assault! Swampert!" It was a Pokémon May could recognize, but one she wasn't looking forward to face, as his first Pokémon, Swampert was much likely Brendan's power house, and hers was her Blaziken. "Ice Beam!" The Swampert launched the attack fast, freezing Beautifly upon impact and scoring him a one hit knock out. "I don't believe you are feeling that lucky anymore."

"You want to finish me off already? That hat must be hiding something important." Brendan nodded, May smiled. "Even more reasons to defeat you, go, Bulbasaur!" The Pokémon growled happily upon being called to battle, May then resumed her attack. "Petal Dance!"

"Sorry May, but each time Swampert is on the field the battle is over, use Hammer Arm!" Swampert waited for the perfect time and then avoided the Petal Dance with little effort; it then landed the attack at a surprised Bulbasaur and knocked it unconscious. "Another one hit knock out for the record."

"That Swampert is stronger than he looks like." May said while rubbing the forehead of her now unconscious Bulbasaur. "You poor thing, you did your best, don't feel depressed, Blaziken and I will handle this." May stood up after returning her Bulbasaur to her Pokéball, she then prepared her last Pokéball. "I will place all my trust on this last Pokémon! Blaziken! Take the stage!" May's Blaziken made an appearance, it roared with rage reflecting his power; Brendan couldn't help it but bit his lips in concern over the powerful Pokémon. "Blaziken is my triumph card!"

"I can see that, I wasn't expecting you to have such a high level Pokémon, his skin even shines in a very intriguing red color, you have taken well care of him." May blinked one eye at Brendan seductively, although she was only messing with him. "Still, you are in a type disadvantage, Swampert! Waterfall!" Water surrounded Swampert and then it launches himself toward Blaziken, the power house of May's team saw it coming and evaded the hit. "That was fast!"

"Fastest Blaziken you will ever see! What good is type advantage if you can't land the hit? Blaziken! Megakick!" With incredible speed Blaziken stroke Swampert, forcing it back and shattering the wooden made floor. "Now! Blaze Kick!" It was another landing blow, this one hitting Swampert's face and messing with his visibility.

"Swampert, I don't need to remind you how important my secret is, so let's concentrate and win this one." Swampert nodded after rubbing his face. "Use Ice Beam against his feet." Blaziken jumped avoiding the hit, but upon landing the slippery floor forced Blaziken to lose some equilibrium. "Hammer Arm!"

"Sky Uppercut!" Swampert failed to hit, Blaziken in the other hand did hit and send Swampert Flying. "Now use Over Heat!" Blaziken obeyed and launched all his power toward Swampert, whoever, the still flying Pokémon reacted and drowned himself in another Waterfall attack, protecting himself from the flames. "You trained it well, but he isn't that fast!"

"I am aware of it; Hammer Arm lowers Swampert's speed, that's why we have been working in a different fighting technique, Swampert! Focus Blast!" Swampert's hand began shining, he then launched a hit with the energy of his body surrounding it, May was caught off guarded, and Blaziken, despite having fast movements ended being hit by the attack. "I win! You lose!" Spoke Brendan out while the cloud of dirt from the impact cleared, but once the cloud was gone it revealed Blaziken was still standing. "Unbelievable."

"Believe it! Blaziken never disappoints me! He always fights to his fullest." Blaziken then began shining with energy, Brendan's eyes widened. "And when he fights like this, his real power comes out! The power of Blaziken's Blaze!" She smiled proudly, Brendan returned the smile. "What's so funny?"

"You thinking I don't know what Blaze is, believe me, I know, and I have faced it before, but I'm sure you haven't faced Torrent." Swampert began shining with a similar light, but this one was a blue one. "Just as Blaze is to Blaziken, Torrent is to Swampert, of all my Pokémon Swampert is my strongest one, and he rarely is forced to use Torrent, congratulations May, you pushed him this far, I acknowledge you as a formidable rival, but you won't win." Blaziken got ready, Swampert did the same. "Waterfall!"

"Overheat!" Both attacks collided, Blaziken and Swampert were both launched toward opposite directions of the battlefield, but when landing, only Swampert did on his feet. "Blaziken!" May's strongest Pokémon was out, but even in defeat, people cheered for the effort May placed into trying to defeat Brendan. "It was a great battle, you are the greatest Blaziken ever, and soon your promised victory will arrive." Blaziken nodded before May called it back to his Pokéball. "Guess I will never know what's behind the hat."

"Forget about the hat, with such battling skills you should be aiming to the Pokémon League Championship, not Pokémon contests, at any rate, you did a great job." May smiled, Brendan whistled toward his Houndoom who now looked more refreshed. "Houndoom, take Swampert, Torterra and May's Pokémon to the ship's Pokémon center, make sure everyone is healed." Brendan took his belt off and May noticed he only had 3 Pokéballs on it, the ones belonging to Swampert and Torterra, and the one she thought was Houndoom's one, a silver and gold colored one. "Don't worry, Houndoom is a smart Pokémon, he will take care of everything, until then, allow me to invite you something to eat." May nodded while blushing hard at Brendan's invitation and then gave her Pokéballs to Houndoom who then make his way toward the ship's Pokémon center. "Just like in the old days, you, me, and a plate of delicious regional food." She blushed once again by the memories.

"Umm… excuse me, I'm still here, and I don't like it when people flirt with my sister." May flinched and covered Max's mouth and smiled oddly for Brendan who just blinked twice and stared at the boy, Max took May's hands away from him and continued. "I'm Max, May's little brother, I'm going to keep an eye on you."

"I think what my little pest brother is trying to say is…" Max opened his mouth in annoyance, but May once again covered his mouth preventing him from speaking. "Is that we will gladly have lunch with you." Brendan sweat dropped at the pair, but nodded and moved his hand asking the two of them to follow him, May began strangling Max once Brendan turned around, her little brother had ruined a moment she had began enjoying. "I swear it Max, sometimes you are just so annoying."

Half an hour later, Brendan, May, and an annoyed Max, were sharing a table with view to the sea and having some exotic looking food, Brendan and May were smiling happily and laughing remembering the old days, Max in the other hand just ate his food in annoyance. "This tea was prepared using Combee honey and Cherrim leafs, both are Pokémon from the Sinnoh region, it would surprise you how many delicious dishes those Pokémon can help create." Brendan offered his tea cup to May, the girl accepted the offer and drank it, she then was amazed by the flavor of the delicious golden looking tea. "That was pretty much my same reaction, but it looks way better in your face."

"Stop that! I'm not the one doing funny faces, it's always you, if you hadn't noticed, my mania against exotic dishes came from you, every day the same restaurant and a different dish, you wouldn't leave the restaurant until tasting it all." Brendan gave May a stare full with evil intentions, Max noticed the stare and tried to swallow his food hard and say something with no luck. "What's that stare for?"

"It's just an odd feeling, were you spying on me or something back at home? I mean, whenever I was eating you were staring at me oddly from outside of the restaurant, that is kinda suspicious you know." May flinched and blushed madly but moved her face in negation from time to time. "That's also an interesting reaction… so, May… do you really wanna travel around Johto together? There are plenty of food we hadn't tried out yet." Max slammed his hand at the table, startling both Brendan and May.

"Excuse me! I'm still here!" Brendan blinked twice, May just nervously tried to force herself to smile with no luck, she was actually feeling quiet nervous. "The ship has two destines programmed for this week, one is Hoenn and we arrive there today, the other one is Johto, we are staying in Hoenn so don't get any ideas of doing anything with my sister." May felt like fainting, Brendan rolled his eyes.

"Your sister and I are just friends, besides; there is already someone I love." Upon hearing that last May's heart shattered, she lowered her face and allowed a dark aura to surround her, Max in the other hand was glad to hear that last. "I have this dream… that looks like if it was a memory…" May reacted to that last and faced Brendan; he had a serious and depressed look drawn on his face, but seemed like if he was spacing out. "There is a girl in my dream, I can't see her face clearly… her long and brown hair covers her face… I'm 6 years old… she is 5 years old… we play around an unknown forest… it's not from Sinnoh or Hoenn… it think it's Johto… since somehow in my dream I know I have been there before… there is mist around the place, but we don't care and play and laugh around the place… then I promise I will always be with her… no matter what happens in the future… then I call her name… and all I can hear is a bell…"

"…Just like my dream…" Brendan wakes up from his daydreaming and stares at May, Max scratches his head thinking both are crazy and continues eating. "In my dream I'm lost in a forest at Hoenn, and there is a boy there with me, he has long and black hair and wears glasses… each time I say his name… I only hear a bell…" Brendan scratches his chin and starts thinking about the similarities in both dreams. "The boy… he travels around with his most trusted Pokémon…" Houndoom then arrives with the belts from both May and Brendan, May notices the Houndoom and her eyes widened. "…You have black hair…" She begins; Brendan and Max were unable to hear that last but May continued. "And your most trusted Pokémon is…" May then noticed how the silver and gold colored pokéball starts shining, she then feels time freezing, and sees sparkles of light leaving the pokéball and hitting her face, her eyes then half close, and seconds later they close and open again, once she blinks everything is back to normal, as if nothing had happened. "What… was I saying…?"

"Excuse me! I'm still here!" May's eyes widened, she then stares at Max as he faces Brendan with annoyance. "The ship has two destines programmed for this week, one is Hoenn and we arrive there today, the other one is Johto, we are staying in Hoenn so don't get any ideas of doing anything with my sister." May moved her head from a side to the other one, Brendan was about to reply to Max words when he noticed May's odd behavior and faced the girl.

"May, are you feeling unwell?" May placed her hand by her forehead, she was feeling weak and her head was aching, Brendan quickly stood up and went to her side, taking her in his arms before she collapsed. "Max! Call a nurse, May, are you ok girl? Hold on, help will come soon, here, drink something." Brendan offered some water to May, she drank it by instinct but then she weakly moved her head around the place, she noticed Houndoom was just arriving with the belts. "May, hold on, don't sleep may, look at me!" She stared at Brendan, and her vision blurred.

"Déjà vu?" She asked herself before finally fainting. Time later, May woke up startled and sweating hard at a bed at the infirmary, she cleaned the sweat away and turned all around the place nervously, there she saw Brendan sleeping next to her bed, he was rubbing the silver and gold colored Pokéball from time to time and his Houndoom was sleeping by his side, May smiled at the view, but only for a second before rubbing her forehead in annoyance and hearing the sound of a bell. "A bell?!" She yelled hard, waking Brendan from his sleep abruptly and forcing him to fall from his chair and on top of his Houndoom.

"May? You finally woke up." May blinked twice, she then noticed how Brendan hid his odd Pokéball inside of his pocket and away from his belt. "Are you feeling well?" She nodded; the pain in her head was gone. "I'm glad, Max and I were worried about you… oh and about Max… you collapsed an hour before hitting land, the captain said he couldn't interrupt the schedule and said they should leave for Johto as soon as possible, Max had to disembark, but since you were still unconscious the nurse said you should remain at the ship."

"Everything is fine, don't worry, Max knows how to take care of himself… have I been sleeping for long?" Brendan nodded, May felt her stomach growling. "I suppose that means too long." He nodded once again.

"This is the third day; we will soon arrive to Johto." May was surprised to hear that last, even more surprised about the fact of Brendan staying 3 days next to her bed instead of enjoying the luxury of the ship. "The doctors said you were healthy, they said you just couldn't seem to wake up, I was a little worried, but somehow I knew you would be fine… do you remember anything before you collapsed."

"Only barely, I just know I think I forgot something important that happened, I remember the Combee honey and Cherrim tea, then Max saying something to you, and then nothing… I just forgot I guess." Brendan placed his hand inside of his pocket, May noticed. "How many Pokémon you are traveling with." He flinched. "I'm just curious."

"…I don't think you should be worrying about that… you need to rest…" Brendan pushed her back to bed but May refused, she then stared at him with determination. "If this is about our battle, I only had three Pokémon, that's all I have at the moment." May didn't feel convinced at all. "You should sleep now, I will call your parents and tell them you are fine, but once you recover and we are at Johto you are coming with me to the nearest Pokémon center so you can speak to them yourself, ok?" She nodded and went back to bed, Brendan then left the room.

Once outside he took his odd looking Pokéball out and stared at it. "This pokéball again… I don't mind if it messes with my head, but getting May involved?" Houndoom rubbed himself against Brendan, the teen rubbed him back. "Whatever is inside it wants something with May too, but it doesn't want her to know something…" Brendan placed his pokéball at his belt once again; he then stared at his Houndoom. "What could I say for it to force May to forget it? I know it means no harm, but erasing memories isn't something I like, perhaps it is better to stay away from May before it thinks of erasing her from my mind as well." Houndoom nodded, Brendan then began walking away and stared at the ocean, Johto was now visible, his and May's destination, only that there was something inside of his pokéball not wanting May to be close enough.

* * *

**Blah! Post story summaries suck, so just for this once let's skip it ok, so, I hope you enjoyed it, now, click next! lol, seriously, click next, the next chapter is already up, hey you! Don't skip to chapter ten to see the kissing part! I'm killing Brendan in chapter 5 so don't even bother, just kidding, just go and read next chapter will you.**


	2. Mixed Emotions

**Thanks for those who reviewed my work, and for those who didn't, what are you waiting for? lol, just kidding, ok, for this chapter let's do something different, I know I said I wasn't going to touch Brendan's personality from the Manga, but well, just read and see what happens, ok? Enjoy it, I surely enjoyed writting it!**

* * *

"…A Bell…?" May spoke out during her sleep, she was sweating hard and kicked her blankets away trying to refresh her now sweating body, during her moving, Brendan woke up from his sleep and stared at the girl. "Why can't I hear your name?" Brendan then saw how May's body was hit by golden and silver lights; the pokéball at his belt was reacting to May's dream. "…Who are you…?"

"…Then what I thought was true… it wasn't only me the one having those dreams and hearing the bells…" Brendan took his odd colored pokéball out and stared at it with a worried look. "I know you mean no harm, I know you have your intentions… but please, stop erasing her memories, you can erase mines all you want… but leave May out of this." The pokéball continued shining, its warm light was relaxing, Brendan knew it since he, better than anyone, understood the powers of the pokéball. "You want her close to me… but you also are placing your barriers… that I can understand, I know I promised to look for the way to help you out, but of all people, why are you involving my childhood's friend? May, what can you be dreaming about? Were our past lives mixed somehow?"

Inside of May's mind, the answer to that question was unclear, May was walking alone by the forest, but this forest wasn't the same forest than the one of her past dream, this one was different, the color of the leafs were paler, and the pine like trees stood taller than the forest close to her home. "Where are you? I don't like being all alone! Where are you…?" The sound of a bell once again erased the name from her memory, but the dream continued.

"I'm here!" The black haired boy called while running toward the girl, he cleaned his glasses and placed them on while smiling. "There are many legends involving this forest, it is say that only those whose hearts are pure can walk around these woods and find the secret shire of the spirit of the forest, come on May, we must find the shire, come with me… will lead the way!" The boy spoke with enthusiasm, but a bell erased yet another name from her memory, May faced the owner of such name and only saw a shadow there, something was missing, but May didn't notice at all despite still being hiding from the shadow. "You have known… for two months already, one would tell you would have gotten used to him already."

"I told you, I fear Pokémon, don't you remember what happened at the beach with the Tentacool?" The boy laughed out loud, the girl angrily ignored him. "Meany! Don't make fun of me… say, in 4 years… you will start your Pokémon journey… does that means we will never see each other again? Will you be gone forever…" A bell again, outside of her dream world May struggled around trying to remember the name, but all she managed to do was find her mind invaded by the sound of bells.

"Don't be ridiculous May, no matter what happens in the future, I will always be with you, that's a promise!" The young five years old May blushed; she then hugged the kid and laughed out loud. "May, you and I will always be friends… and here we will leave a mark so we never forget, if we ever come back to Johto, this mark will remind us about our promise!" The boy then began cutting a tree with a rock, carving it with their names, but once again, May was unable to read the name, since it was erased by a mysterious energy."

* * *

**Pokémon: Shattered Memories.**

**Chapter Two: Mixed Emotions.**

**

* * *

**The sound of a bell announcing the arrival of the ship to land startled May out of her semi sleeping state, she moved her head a good number of times as she remembered what she was doing before starting daydreaming about the now usual dream for what seemed to be the third time that day, she had everything ready for her new trip around the Johto region, although she was still unsure of where was she supposed to take on part of her contests. Right now the ship to Goldenrod City was announcing the time to disembark, but she still remained at the ship, endlessly waiting for Brendan to come.

"She is still waiting Houndoom." The Houndoom nodded and made its way out of their hiding spot. "Wait! What are you doing?" He yelled in a whisper but his Houndoom ignored him and ran toward the distracted May, but upon seeing the black colored Pokémon, she smiled and greeted him with a hug. "Houndoom you traitor!" He yelled to himself, the Houndoom of course ignored him despite still being able to hear him thanks to his powerful ear. "The plan was to leave her behind… guess there is no turning back already… good morning May!" He faked his enthusiasm while coming out of his hiding spot.

"Took you long Brendan, I thought I was going to end up leaving without you." He sweat dropped and moved his head in negation nervously, May noticed and blinked twice at his reaction. "Anything troubling you?" He flinched but moved his head in negation once again. "So what will we do now? Shall we go meet your friend or ask information about Johto Pokémon contests? You will enter them too, won't you? After all you are a master coordinator, I can't wait to see your performance, I feel Beautiflys in my stomach when thinking about it!"

"I see, I'm not really sure if I'm going to take part on the contests anymore, but that's not important, how about we go to Goldenrod Radio Station and get your inscription ready for the contests, then we will know if our destination will be linked or not." May stared at Brendan oddly, the boy with the white hat flinched by her stare, it was as if an Arbok was using glare against him. "What?! Tell me already! I don't like it when you look at me like that!"

"Brendan, you are so sweet!" He blinked twice at that last. "You don't want to take part on Pokémon contests because you are afraid of defeating me and hurting my feelings! That's why you are being this reserved toward me, am I right?" She added cheerfully, Brendan scratched the back of his head nervously. "But don't worry, I will do my best, even if we are friends we are rivals, we will enter the contests together, it will be fun! Come on! I can't wait for the contests to start!" She ran away toward the radio station cheerfully, Brendan just sweat dropped at everything that was going on.

"If this continues my hair will turn white for real and I will no longer have to use this Zangoose fur made hat." He said while following May toward the Radio station, not being at all convinced about his whole situation just yet.

Inside of the radio station, May happily ran around the place and enjoyed the view of the many beautiful Pokémon ready for their registration in the contests, many performers were talking with their Pokémon or showing off their beauty, for May it was a paradise. "We made it to Johto! I'm so anxious! Those beautiful Pokémon! Look at the fur of that Furret! Where should I register! I want to start the contests right away!" May spoke out with anxiety while jumping up and down happily because of her excitement, Brendan arrived to look at her odd performance and sweat dropped, but in reality he was also sharing a similar anxiety while seeing all the Pokémon around the place.

"Unacceptable!" He yelled, May flinched and turned around to see him. "That Usaring's fur is too long! Trainer! You should care about the appearance of your Usaring more! Its fur isn't brushed, it isn't even cut down! But don't worry Usaring! Your fur can still be fixed!" Brendan took some scissors from out of his pockets as well as many other beauty instruments, May felt her jaw dropping as she saw Brendan moving around the annoyed Usaring and began cutting the fur and brushing it while the angry Usaring tried to hit Brendan from time to time with his claws. "Beautiful!" He spoke out as he finished his work, Usaring's fur was now sparkling clean, and even the annoyed Usaring had to admit allowing Brendan to fix his fur wasn't at all half bad.

"What the hell was that?!" Yelled May surprised while staring at the now shining Usaring, every coordinator around place stared at it in amaze, Brendan just posed to the public. "Such performance! Brendan is surely a master in Pokémon contests!"

"Beauty, Strenght, Cuteness, Coolness and Intelligence! If a Pokémon is to become a champion in contest its trainer most exploit these five characteristics in a Pokémon, keeping a Pokémon clean and well cared for is the first step toward beautifulness!" He spoke out proudly, many girls around the place stared at him with star shaped eyes, May shared a similar feeling but couldn't help to be annoyed by the attention Brendan was winning from the opposite gender. Brendan then took his two pokéballs out and launched them, releasing from them his Torterra and Swampert, Houndoom also joined the group. "All my Pokémon share the same care, since they are masters in battling and contests, a well cared Pokémon will shine and display their beauty!"

All of Brendan's Pokémon shined with the light of their furs, many fan girls approached to him and began asking for his help with their Pokémon, Brendan spun his scissors and began caring for them. "Umm… Brendan, aren't you going a little too far? I mean I like Pokémon contests too and all that, but should you really be showing off like this?" Brendan ignored May and continued helping the Pokémon, May smiled and turned around. "Well, I guess that means my registration will be easier now." She walked toward the front desk and waved her hand in front of the woman in charge; she woke up from her stare at Brendan and placed her attention toward May. "I'm sorry to interrupt; I wish to register for the Pokémon contests!" The woman nodded and began registering May.

"How come everywhere I go, I end finding you doing something stupid?" May turned around startled by the voice, her heart froze and she began sweating hard as her ears turned red as well as her cheeks. "Long time no see, May." The young and green haired boy said while offering May a rose, May blushed madly but accepted the gift. "Seems like we will be rivals again, but I'm more worried about the weirdo you travel with, will he also take part on the Pokémon contests?"

"Dre-drew, ah, well, you see, I really have no idea, we are traveling together for now, but our destinations may not be the same at all!" She said while trembling, it was an odd feeling, May was never this weak when being in front of Drew, even if she had a minor crush on him, the truth was she was afraid Brendan would notice it all, she flinched in surprise when she noticed Brendan taking his attention away from the Sunflora he was placing make up on and toward May. "He saw me?!"

"Saw you?" Said Drew while staring at May confused, May then saw Brendan redirecting his look toward the rose she now had on her hands, May flinched even more. "Is that boy your boyfriend or something?" She felt like fainting when hearing that last, she then felt her rose being taken off of her hands and saw Brendan by her side with it on his hands, she couldn't even start thinking about how Brendan made it next to her so fast, she only knew Brendan was pointing some scissors toward the rose and smiling evilly. "May I know what do you think you are doing with the rose I presented?"

"First things first, I will answer your question by saying I prefer being called May's childhood friend than her boyfriend, we aren't more than just that." May felt her heart shattering and once again was surrounded by a dark aura. "And second, when presenting a flower, much likely a rose, you should first cut the needles with care so you don't kill the rose before time; spray it with some water…" He said while asking his Swampert to spray it gently. "Hit it softly a couple of times to release the drops from inside the petals, and present it to the girl like this." He said while taking May's hand and placing the rose carefully at her hand, "A beautiful rose, for an even greater beauty!" He said, May couldn't take it anymore, she collapsed by the feeling. "Beautiful, just beautiful!" He was of course talking about his own performance, but of course May was too embarrassed as to notice it.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Wallace's number one fan?" Drew complained, May woke up by the mention of Wallace's name, the former gym leader of Sootopoli's Water Gym, current Pokémon League Champion and Master Performer in Pokémon contests, her all time idol. "Your attitude, movements and style are all Wallace ones, stop showing off like that you copycat!"

"You just don't know how to appreciate real beauty!" Said Brendan while posing, May blushed at the view. "Calling my performance a copy is an insult, my master would be disappointed to hear your complains, after all, Wallace admires my moves as I admire his, I am Brendan, champion of the Hoenn contests and Wallace only apprentice!" Everyone's jaw dropped, May's included. "This Pokémon contests held in Johto, are double team contests, aren't they? By the way you approached to May I'm sure you were planning on asking her to be your partner."

"Eh? Double contests?" May reacted and stared at the lady showing her contest pass to May, there was room for a second coordinator. "Unbelievable! Johto contests are double teamed ones? So different from the contests back at home! Brendan! Will you team up with me?!" Drew flinched when hearing that last, Brendan shared a similar reaction when remembering his silver and gold pokéball, he was supposed to take his distance, and now thanks to his showing off he ended in such situation. "Oh… were you going to ask me to be your partner Drew?" The green haired boy nodded, Brendan flinched. "…This is uncomfortable…" Spoke May out while staring at the pair.

"There is nothing to feel uncomfortable for!" Spoke Brendan out with anxiety, every look was directed at him since the proud coordinator had lost his coolness. "I mean, eh…" He cleared his throat nervously and returned to his performing pose. "I mean, who would you rather team up with? A Master? Or just an aspiring champion?"

"But Brendan, I thought you had a mission, and don't place it like that, I don't like it when people show off so much." He lost equilibrium and fell, Drew smirked at that last. "Brendan, I wanted us to be opponents, having you as my teammate would ruin that, wouldn't it?" She added sweetly, Brendan couldn't help but blush. "But, I also want to have Drew as my rival; after all, I came here knowing he was going to register for these contests!" A vein popped at Brendan's forehead, Drew just posed for May, forcing her to feel uncomfortable. "Eh? This is such a difficult decision."

"Please, there is no way I can lose to a show off as your boyfriend here!" Brendan was about to yell they were only childhood friend when he noticed the surprised-full look on May's eyes, it was full with anxiety, and so he decided to remain in silence. "I will show you who is worth of the title of Pokémon Contest Master in a one on one battle!" Drew threw his Pokéball after displaying some moves, from it his Roserade came out.

May was surprised to see that Pokémon, Drew's Roselia had evolved not long ago, but May was unaware of such happening until now! "I will accept your challenge!" May pushed Brendan away and stood defiant against Drew who backed off surprised; the challenge was thrown against Brendan, not her. "If I can beat you now, then it means I have conquered my sworn rival, so that means if I beat you I will travel with you!" Both Drew and Brendan sweat dropped, May had an odd way of selecting partners. "If you win then it means I still haven't defeated you, which means I will travel with Brendan and try to defeat you!"

"Wait, aren't you mistaken? You are saying that if Drew wins you will come with me instead of the other way around?" May nodded with a smile. "That makes no sense! He will lose on purpose so you can travel with him!"

"He won't do such a thing, because I would never forgive him if he allowed me to win, and since we are rivals the thing he hates the most would be me beating him!" Drew blinked twice, May had some odd ideas, but her determination was admirable. "I will do my best to defeat him, and if that happens then I'm sorry Brendan, I will join Drew in Pokémon contests, since then you will be my only rival!"

"Girl, you are crazy, isn't it easier to just throw a coin?" May ignored Brendan and threw her pokéball, from it, her Beautifly came out. "That look on her eyes… she is ready to push her rivalry toward higher limits… this is all so strange, is she really this determined?"

"I don't quite understand what is going on, but it's true, as your supposed rival the least I would like is you beating me, Roserade, let's display our beauty with a Magical Leaf Attack!" The battle began, much for the confusion of the many witnessing it, the leaf thrown toward Beautifly shined with power and grace and stroke Beautifly directly, but May's Beautifly unleashed some spores, allowing the sparkles of light to fill its wings and reveal the beauty of its colors. "Spores?"

"Not for attacking but for displaying Beautifly's beauty! Now we combine the spore attack with Silver Wind!" As was ordered, May's Beautifly unleashed the attack, transforming the wind into a whirlwind that shined with the light of Beautifly's wings, it then stroke the Roserade who endured the hit by planting its roots at the floor. "Ingrain?"

"I never take a challenge lightly, even if it means losing a partner, this battle is between you and my performer's reputation, which means I have a reputation to keep, Roserade, use Sunny Day!" A strong light left Roserade's body; it shined with the sparkles of the spore attack Beautifly unleashed, surrounding the whole room with rainbow colored light. "You used my attack to place the spores in place, now I will use the same spores to create a rainbow of light, since there are no judges here I can't do a thing but show off some moves, but as a battle, I aim for the win, Roserade, SolarBeam!"

"Beautifly! Use SolarBeam too!" Brendan's eyes widened! He then faced his Houndoom, the Pokémon nodded and jumped toward the middle of both attacks. "What are you doing?!" Brendan said nothing, he commanded his Houndoom to attack, it obeyed launching his flamethrower to the middle of both attacks and forcing them both to explode before impact, the explosion created a mini earthquake around the radio station, forcing everyone to their knees. "Brendan! What was all that about!"

"You fool! Only you can think on launching a SolarBeam to counter another SolarBeam! I don't care how determined you are, you can't be this reckless! Those two explosions forced the building to shake! What do you think would have happened if both had collided?!" May and Drew then exchanged looks, Brendan just angrily called his Houndoom back with a whistle. "Determination and Skill are two different things, both of you should learn that before casting your attacks! Using your opponent's attack to display the beauty of your Pokémon, and concentrating in defeat your rival are two different things as well! A Pokémon contest isn't about battling but about beauty, wake up you two! Hit and be hit, this isn't a Pokémon battle!"

"Hate to admit it but your boyfriend is right, we got carried away trying to surpass the other, if this was a contest the judges would have announced a winner, there wouldn't be the need to defeat the other Pokémon." May nodded, Drew smiled. "I learned some interesting things of this battle, fine then; I guess you will have to battle with Brendan, after all, now I have a different objective." May was confused, Brendan just nodded with determination. "I will see you two in 80 days for the inauguration of the first contest, until then, train hard to become a Master Performer as your partner."

"Wait! Drew! I haven't taken a decision yet!" She yelled in annoyance, Brendan just moved his head in negation. "Anyway, I don't know if I was going to win or not, but I promised to travel with you around Johto, even if Drew was my partner we would end up traveling together you know, interrupting the battle wasn't needed."

"I didn't interrupt it to earn him the win, I'm serious when it comes to battling and contests, I just didn't want to get anyone else involved in your explosion, your Pokémon are strong May, but they need skill and performance, not strong attacks and raw power, I hope 80 days are enough to teach you how to combine both for the win." May nodded, she then widened her eyes and took her pokénav out. "What are you doing?"

"The first contest is in 80 days right?" Brendan nodded. "Today is Second of July; in 80 days is September 20, the day of my birthday! Isn't that just great!" she yelled happily, but she then flinched. "Wait… today is second of July… the day rings a bell… Brendan's birthday!"

"Yeah, so what? We haven't seen each others for two years until recently, it isn't like I was expecting a present from you at all you know?" May nodded but lowered her face with disappointment; Brendan noticed her depression and placed a caring arm around her shoulder, forcing her to blush madly. "Hey, just forget about it, so what do you say, partner, shall we take on the Pokémon contest for Johto as a team?" May nodded with embarrassment, Brendan gave his pokédex to the counter lady for her to register him. "Then it's settle, I will teach you how to combine both power and beauty for your performances, let's do our very best!"

"Sure!" Said May with enthusiasm, she then stared at Brendan's pokédex and smiled. "Can I borrow this? You need to meet your friend at his beach house; I wasn't invited so until then I wish to play with your pokédex if you don't mind." Brendan gave May and odd stare, the girl sweat dropped at that last. "I just want to know what kind of Pokémon you use for your Pokémon contests! Also, the pokédex registers what moves they know, if I get a good look at it I will perhaps become a better trainer and coordinator!"

"Yeah, that is true but why are you being so pushy?" He said while being pushed by May out of the radio station. "You are planning something, aren't you? I can read you as an open book!" She smiled nervously but once they were out of the Radio Station she ran away while waving her hand at him happily. "May, you truly are an odd person… well; I guess it can't be helped, umm… Houndoom, go follow her… that girl gets in trouble often, you better keep her safe." His Houndoom nodded and ran after May; Brendan then made his way toward the beach at the outsides of Goldenrod City.

* * *

Far away from Goldenrod City, May finally quit her running and stared at Brendan's pokédex, it was a more advanced one that her own and even better than Ash's one, she opened the pokédex and scrolled down searching for Brendan's Pokémon gallery. "Wah! There are so many Pokémon I have never seen before, and he has trained many strong Pokémon already! Migthyena, Delcatty, Gardevoir, Castform, Mitolic, Shifty, Aggron, Sharkpedo, Rhyperior, Swampert, Torterra! All of these are powerful and evolved Pokémon! Eh?" May blinked twice when noticing there was another Pokémon's data, the number was replaced by 3 question marks and the name read no data. "A Pokémon whose data isn't registered?" May then was startled by Brendan's Houndoom arriving, she hid the pokédex and stared at the Pokémon. "Houndoom! What a surprise! Did Brendan ask you to take care of me?"

The Pokémon nodded and rubbed himself against May, the girl then noticed something and took the pokédex out, there was no data of Brendan actually having Houndoom registered in his pokédex. "Wait… Brendan always keeps you outside… then that means… the third pokéball isn't empty… he has a fourth Pokémon with him… he never actually captured you!" Houndoom nodded once again. "But that can't be, you can't keep traveling without anything naming you as Brendan's property, someone could capture you!" Houndoom mover his head in negation. "Whatever Brendan is hiding in that strange pokéball must be something really important, but we can't allow you to stay without a tag or something… at any rate, that wasn't what I wanted to find out when I took Brendan's Pokédex… today is his birthday, back home he always gave me something for my birthday… I always forget, I have never given him anything, I was planning on capturing a Pokémon for him, but all his Pokémon are so strong and I don't know which one would he like, do you have any idea?"

Houndoom nodded and ran toward the tall grass, May followed him close. "Don't run so fast! I'm no Pokémon; I can't catch up to you." Many Pokémon ran away from Houndoom as he ran around the place, he found some Furret and ignored them, then he ran into some Natu's and ignored them as well, May thought perhaps a Hoppip would be a cute Pokémon to have for Brendan's Pokémon contests, but Houndoom blew it away before May could think on capturing it. "Are all these Pokémon not worth the training?" Houndoom ran around once again and then he began growling furiously. "Is that a Pokémon Brendan would like?" Houndoom nodded, May smiled, the Pokémon was an Elekid, an electric type, of all the Pokémon registered on Brendan's pokédex there is no electric type. "Elekid is just a perfect present then, and it sure looks strong, it is settled then, I will capture that Elekid!"

* * *

"Hello? Anybody home?" Brendan walked inside the small cottage that was his friend's beach house, he had knocked the door a good number of times but found no reply, during his knocking the door opened reveling the insides of the small cottage, it was full with trophies meaning his friend was a great trainer. "Mr. Giovanni?"

"Brendan? What a pleasure to see you again." Brendan turned around and smiled, coming from the beach was a tall and strong man dressed in a crimson red suit, by his side was his full time protector, a Persian. "I expected you to come earlier; I was starting to think you weren't going to show up."

"I would never fail to my word, as I had promised I have come to learn what I'm missing, I'm tired of being a second place Mr. Giovanni, I'm ready to do whatever it takes to become a champion." Giovanni smiled and entered his beach house, also asking Brendan to follow him inside. "I have trained all over Hoenn and Sinnoh, my previous master, Wallace, taught me many things, whoever, he mostly taught me about contests and said the road to become a master was one I should find on my own, but if you say you can teach me, then I will do anything."

"Wallace is currently a Pokémon Master is I'm not mistaken, indeed his technique is intriguing, but incomplete, his words whoever are true, to become a champion you need to be strong and passionate, but you must find the way yourself." Brendan lowered his face but nodded in agreement. "All I can do is show you the way, if you follow my orders and do exactly what I tell you to do, you will surely find the answers you are seeking for, tell me Brendan, do you really want to become a champion?"

"It's everything I want! Ever since I was a kid it had been my dream, I want to become the greatest, I'm sick and tired of being the second place, I don't want to just be a trainer, I want to be an Elite, the greatest trainer ever!" Giovanni smiled, Brendan kneeled. "Please teach me, I will do anything."

"Then I will teach you." Brendan smiled, Giovanni continued. "I have various missions in mind for you to complete, the hand watch you currently have in your wrist is one I gave to you the last time we met, it is similar to the pokéwatch that are currently sell in Sinnoh, but with many different functions, from now on we will communicate using these watches." Giovanni showed his own to Brendan, the boy nodded. "I will assign you various missions, I don't care how long it takes you, you can even take your time if you wish, but you must complete them and inform your progress to me." Brendan accepted the terms, Giovanni continued. "Your first assignment is to travel around the Kanto region and defeat the trainers I have assigned for you; I send their profiles to your pokéwatch."

"The Kanto region? But I thought I could start my trip here in Johto… after fearing coming back here for so long my mission was elsewhere?" Giovanni crossed his arms in disapproval; Brendan took a deep breath and nodded. "As I said, I will do anything to become a Master."

"That's the spirit; you will have a reward with each success, the more missions the more rewards you will get, oh and remember, you should keep our friendship a secret, I don't want all trainers in the world seeking for my help, I'm a selective person, I only select the best trainers to complete these tasks." Brendan made a reverence; Giovanni moved his hand as asking him to leave. "The meeting is over, I'm a busy person, follow the instructions I gave you and do your best, I'm looking forward to your success." Brendan nodded and left the beach house.

He traveled around the beach for a while with his mind running over and over the subject, going to Kanto wasn't at all part of his plans, and he knew he was now aiming to the Pokémon contest championship with May, how to inform May about his new destination was now a huge problem, one he wasn't looking forward to face yet, unfortunately, his Houndoom running toward him with May following close behind said different. "Houndoom? What happened to you! Look at yourself you are all bruised! May? What in the world happened! Your whole body is bruised as well and your clothes are all burned! Are you ok? Did someone attack you?"

"We are fine, we are fine!" Spoke May out with enthusiasm, Brendan wasn't at all sure of that, May seemed to have been the victim of an electrocution, with her hair all messed up and sparkling with static, and her clothes being tore off in many sections around her waist and shoulders. "Brendan! Happy Birthday!" She said while offering an Ultraball to him. "I know you are very selective about your Pokémon, and I know you like capturing them in different styles of Pokéball… this one was very hard to capture, he has a very adamant and electrifying personality, and he is strong too! Houndoom had to help me on the capture, and we both ended shocked, tee hee!"

"…But… your clothes… your hair… your health! May what you did was too reckless!" May nodded and took Brendan's hand, placing the Ultraball on his hand and smiling for him. "Houndoom… you helped her, didn't you? I'm sure you went looking for the strongest Pokémon around the area, what if something had happened to May?" Houndoom ignored Brendan and moved his tail happily; the boy took a deep breath and opened the Ultraball, releasing an Elekid. "This is… an Elekid?" Brendan was surprised, it wasn't just any Elekid, it was a strong looking one, he even stomped the floor hard in defiance once seeing May, the girl backed off in fear. "A Pokémon from this region… I see… thank you May… it's the best present I could ask for."

"You hear that? He liked it!" She jumped out of excitement; she then remembered something and searched for an object inside of her bag. "Also, I have a second present, this one for Houndoom, we passed by the Pokémart on the way back here, but I was careful enough not to let him see what I bought, with this you won't have problems with anyone trying to steal your Houndoom!" She kneeled and placed a collar around Houndoom, it was blue and with a silver tag that read, 'OT: Brendan.' "I hope you like blue, since is my favorite color I thought it had look great on him!"

"…May…" Brendan began; May smiled and stared at him with joy. "…Come with me to the Kanto region…" May blinked twice, Brendan gulped. "I met my friend, he asked me to travel to the Kanto region for some assignments… I know it is sudden, and I know you wanted to take part on Johto contests… I thought we would take different roads but, right now what I want is to get to know you a little more, so, will you… come with us…?"

"The Kanto region?" Brendan nodded while trying to hide his blush, May thought about it and nodded. "Why not?! It will be a nice adventure! We have 80 days to get ready for the tournaments, here or Kanto is much the same as long as we stay together and train, am I right?" Brendan nodded, May collapsed. "Paralyze!"

"May! You fool! Your body is all numb but you pretended everything was ok? You enjoy worrying me a lot, don't you?" May smiled softly while allowing a reddish color to appear on her cheeks, Brendan didn't need to be a doctor to know that wasn't a blush but a strong fever. "Houndoom! Look for the nearest hospital! I'm going after you." The black Pokémon ran in search of a hospital, Brendan carried May and ran after him.

* * *

A couple of hours later May was on a hospital bed enjoying a hot soup and talking by a videophone with her family, Brendan was by her side and sewing May's clothes, although they were all burned in several sections and was apparently a lost cause since he ended cutting all the burned sections and ended with only the shorts on his hands, he sweat dropped at the results and took some blue string from out of his bag and started over. "I told you already dad, I'm fine, I'm going to travel around Kanto now with Professor Birch's son, the boy who challenged you seven times for your badge, remember?"

"Those were six times, the first time he interrupted the match telling me I wasn't strong enough, that's not what I would consider a defeat." And after saying that last he went back to sewing. "I'm having second thoughts about this, how could you start your journey with only one change of clothes? Women should be more caring about the way they look."

"Listen to him May, if this goes on you will never find a boyfriend." May's face flushed, Brendan nailed himself with the needle as a reaction to Norman's words. "And also remember, I will only give my permission to the person who beats me in an all out match, so bring me the challenger before making any decision."

"Dad! Don't say such embarrassing things!" She yelled out in embarrassment and covered her face with her blankets; Brendan smiled at her reaction but continued sewing. "But changing the subject, I'm fine and all healed, please tell mom and Max that I'm good in health, and if anything happens, Brendan will take care of me, he is like half a powerful and barbaric trainer half a boy with motherly complex!" She spoke out happily.

"Motherly complex?! Sewing and cooking doesn't mean I have a motherly complex! I was born without mother and with a workaholic father! Someone had to take care of the shores you know!" May nodded and gave him a smile, Brendan just went back to fixing May's new clothes. "I do all the work and she says I have a motherly complex, who does she think I am? A housewife? I'm not even a girl, everyone knows how to sew, they are just too lazy to do it the right way."

"See what I mean?" She said to her father while Brendan kept bickering with himself. "Tomorrow we take the first ship toward Kanto, we will arrive to Vermilion City first, I will talk to you once we hit land, take care dad, and tell Max to stay away from my room!" She said as she saw Max at the screen about to go inside. "Bye dad!" She turned the monitor off and then threw herself back to her bed. "How come ever since we met again I end up spending all my nights at a hospital bed?"

"You tell me! It's not my fault you went too far to capture that Elekid for me! You should mind about your health! What you did was reckless and…" May smiled, Brendan couldn't understand such behavior, she knew May since they were kids, she would usually start arguing with him, but instead she kept smiling for him, there was no way he could be annoyed. "I'm grateful… this Elekid will be a great addition to my team…it's true I'm selective, but you did give me a nice present."

"Since I never gave you a present before I wanted this one to be especial, I'm glad you liked it… you are always… giving me nice presents every birthday… and I never gave you anything till today…" She smiled once again, Brendan blushed, that smile coming from her was heartwarming. "Tomorrow it's going to be a long day, I'm just glad I will be able to share it with Brendan!"

"Yeah… I guess so, and you will do it with style, lady, as long as I'm around you will never have to use those horrible and out of style clothes anymore, you will only use the Brendan style! And that includes my newest design! I call it Sapphire Version!" He showed the finished design for May's new outfit, a sapphire blue version of her usual clothing, she giggled when looking at it. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's beautiful!" She said while touching the clothes. "And it feels so soft! You got some unique skills!" Brendan nodded proudly, May giggled. "Do that again!" He blinked twice. "Aw, come on, you know what I mean, do what you do when you start being all, 'beautiful' and all that!"

"Are you making fun of me?! When Master Wallace trained me he showed me the real meaning of beauty and grace! Even in battle, having dynamic moves and perfecting a performance can win battles when you place your heart into… well excuse me! I'm speaking here!" May had began giggling in the middle of Brendan's speech, she then laughed out loud being unable to hold her laughter. "You just don't know how to appreciate the beauty of my words."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She said while cleaning the tears away from her face. "But please, just look at yourself, someone as powerful and proud as yourself acting so girly like!" Brendan bit his lips in annoyance and faced her with anger; May just continued cleaning the betraying tears. "Oh, come on, it is funny! And also… I don't know… intriguing I guess." Brendan gave her a serious stare; May interrupted her giggling but never erased the smile from her face. "I like this side of you as well… it's intriguing, fascinating, and caring, Brendan you are so funny! When I'm around you I can't stop smiling!" She added proudly, the boy just blushed.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say May, now finish your soup, it is all cold now, I told you to eat it while it was hot." May held her laughter; Brendan once again faced her with annoyance. "Stop that! And drink your medicines! The nurse said you should take them every 5 hours until you recover! It's being five hours ten minutes!"

"Stop it! My stomach hurts!" She laughed out loud while making fun of Brendan's motherly side once again. "I can't help myself, you are even worse than Brock! I'm gonna die of laughter!" Brendan had enough; he stood up and began tickling May, forcing her to laugh even louder. "Wait! Stop it! It hurts to laugh, it hurts to laugh! Nurse! I need help here he is going to kill me! Nurse!" And the tickling continued, with both of them smiling none stopping.

"Weirdo!" She continued laughing even when Brendan stopped the tickling. "Get some sleep; tomorrow we leave for Vermillion City, the faster I finish my job there the faster we start training for contests." May nodded happily while still cleaning the betraying joy-filled tears, she then pulled Brendan close to her and gave him a kiss at his cheek, forcing him to blush madly, she then quickly curled inside of her covers and pretended to be asleep, leaving behind a surprised looking Brendan.

* * *

**Man, it's being so long since I saw May, I wonder if I got her out of character, anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, chapter 3 is ready but I'm not posting it yet, I want reviews first, lol, anyway, see you all next time with the next update!**


	3. Vermillion City and the Hunter From Time

**Ok, it this is your first time reading chapter 3 then it's all cool, worry not about the summary and go read the chapter, seriously, it's all fine, shoo, I have to speak to those who are reading a second time, lol.**

**Anyway, if this is the second you read chapter two and you remember the last summary, well, forget about it, lol.**

**Anyway, now for the real summary, I am entering the legendary Pokémon stage, and placing the main characters in the actual plot of the story, so yeah, I placed them in Kanto, and before someone asks, or complains later, yes, I'm heading toward the Pokémon league challenge but worry, I know what you are thinking and no it won't happen, I am a controversial writer who likes to change the usual stuff, so just trust me, will you? Read, enjoy, and wait for chapter four since there is a tasty announcement there.**

**

* * *

**"We are lost again!" Once again another dream invaded May's mind, she was already getting used to having those dreams and hearing the sound of the bells each time her dream self tried to call the name of her companion, but there was no denying it, the May in her dreams was happy, she could tell as she looked at herself holding his hand and allowing him to drive her around the mist filled forest. "My clothes are getting all dirty; you just don't care about it, don't you?"

"Stop being such a girl, you knew you were going to dirty your clothes when you followed me inside Ilex Forest." May, the real one who had now taken form in her own dream, widened her eyes as she heard the name of the sacred forest of the Johto Region, she followed the two kids around the forest and waited for more revelations, she then saw the boy holding onto a gold and silver pokéball, she then complained about a strong pain in her head and witnessed how the pokéball turned blurry. "A Pokémon from legends is said to live in this forest, I want to be the first one to capture him, and with this there is no way it can escape, it is the ultimate pokéball, crafted only once by a master in pokéball crafting, my dad asked the master to lend him the pokéball for an investigation, but pokéballs are meant to use them for capturing Pokémon, the ultimate pokéball should be used to capture the ultimate Pokémon, don't you agree?"

"Won't your father be angry to know you stole his pokéball from him? I mean, it is an important item, taking it like that is bad." The young May said while lowering her face, she disliked the bold attitude of her friend; the boy just cleaned his glasses and looked all around the place for the sacred shire. "Meany, you always ignore me when you know you did something wrong."

"I did it already; there is no turning back now." The young May nodded while hugging the boy's arm hard, she began shivering due to witnessing the shadow of a Pokémon moving around the trees. "It's the sacred Pokémon! We found it May! Let's try and capture it!" The actual May then saw how the kid with glasses pushed her younger version aside; someone had attacked the kid's from inside of the mist with a fire based attack. "May! Stay back! Someone is there as well."

"The Pokémon you are trying to capture belongs to me… I am thankful to you two thought, I wouldn't have been able to return to this part of the forest if it weren't for your pure hearts guiding me here, since mine is no longer pure and I needed a guide." The older May stared at the figure coming out of the mist, the man in front of the kids had long and white hair, and his eyes were of different colors, one was red as a ruby, and the other one was sapphire blue, she also saw how his skin was tattooed in many sections by black lines forming strange symbols around his arms and face, the man then faced her direction, she flinched, her dream, her memory, it had all turned into a nightmare. "I remember you!"

"What's going on here?!" She yelled scared, her dream world disappeared, the forest and her young self were gone as well as the kid, everything turned into darkness, she was left floating around the darkness of her mind and with only the strange man in black cloak staring directly at her. "Who are you? How did you enter my dream?"

"The joy of a long lost lover, it is unbearable, to see you again, after so long, my beautiful princess!" The man approached to her, May was awfully scared, she couldn't even make a move. "Is this perhaps a joke? Transporting you back in time wasn't smart, he should have known better, I who control time can't be trapped by time itself, I have traveled for so long, following him everywhere he goes, and what he does next? He brings you here? To me? May you have no idea of how much joy my heart feels at this moment; it brings back many glorious memories, I wonder what May you are? From what moment of my past? I had love to find it out, but that would surely interfere with my creation, after all, I'm not completely safe from time quiet yet." The man then faced a different direction; he jumped away in time to avoid the attack from an unknown enemy. "Interrupting this moment? Aren't you the troublesome kind? Stupid kid, there is nothing you and your new friend can do to stop my creation."

May was confused, she looked all around the darkness until she found a shiny spot, there, he saw the boy her young self always traveled with, he was badly injured, inches away from his left eye he had blood falling from his forehead. "Stay away from her! I promised I would always protect her!" The boy yelled hard, he then pointed his gold and silver pokéball toward the white haired man. "Battle me!"

"You have seen more than enough, if you are to take place on my creation it is about time you return to your own time." The man said while staring at May, the girl was shaking with fear. "We will meet again, I'm certain of it, but not now, not until I destroy this kid, my lovely May, once I am fully immortal and time can't reach me, I will go after you, please wait for me until that day comes, and remember, I have always loved you, now go!" He launched some strange energy against her, she then heard the sound of bells hitting every corner of her mind, until she finally woke up.

* * *

**Pokémon: Shattered Memories.**

**Chapter Three: Vermillion City and the Hunter From Time**

**

* * *

**"Kyaaaaa!" May yelled out upon waking up, and once she did many things happened, not only did she heard the yells from Brendan from the other side of the room but saw, in front of her face, a strange green colored creature very close to her face, it suddenly transformed into a bright golden light and flew away toward Brendan's belt and inside of his strange pokéball, May was so scared as to start comprehending what was going on, she just stared at the pokéball blankly thinking all that had happened was part of her dream, she then felt her body being shaken from time to time and then saw the couple of crimson red eyes staring at her own.

"May! Wake up! What happened, are you all right?" The girl finally reacted, launching herself toward Brendan and hugging him hard, then she began sobbing at his clothes. "May, you are scaring me, what's going on." Brendan took his odd pokéball out and stared at it with rage, he then threw it away and toward the other side of the room in annoyance, his Houndoom whoever, picked it up and hid it down the bed. "May, everything is fine now, it was only a nightmare, I'm here, everything is fine." He hugged her back, May's sobbing suddenly ended, and she stared at Brendan with teary eyes.

"I had a horrible dream, there was this man with white hair and odd eyes calling me her beautiful princess, he said many things I couldn't understand, about time and his creation! About a legendary Pokémon and me being his lover!" Brendan was unable to understand a thing, he at first thought May's dreams had something to do with his odd pokéball, but he now thought different, thinking everything was a nightmare. "What's going on Brendan? I don't understand a thing!"

"Houndoom, give me my pokéball." The Pokémon obeyed, Brendan then pointed the pokéball at her face. "I hate doing this, I really hate it, but if I don't do it your mind will collapse and lead you to insanity." May's eyes widened when seeing the pokéball. "You, I promised to help you, but you must help me as well, look into her mind and erase the dream, do it before her mind can't take it anymore." The pokéball began shining, it entered May's mind and erased many things, but not the memory about the man, only the memory of what happened after she woke up, upon doing it so, May fell asleep once again. "Thank you… I first thought you were messing with her mind again, but causing her this much pain could never be your fault, can you tell me what happened?" The pokéball's light wore off, Brendan took a deep breath. "She is a very valuable person to me, I hate doing what I did, erasing her dream like this is just inhuman, but whatever forced her to act like this was breaking her mind, I had to do it… May… Celebi wants you to stay close to me… but every moment that goes I just end up hurting you… until I know his motives, please be strong…"

* * *

"Brendan! Hurry up! Look! It's Vermillion City! Isn't it beautiful?!" Hours later, when May woke up and her mind was more relaxed after having some normal dreams, she found herself unable to think about her past dream as nothing more than a bad dream, a nightmare caused by her strong fever the day before, now more glad to be awake and safe from that nightmare, May couldn't help but be back to be her cheerful and happy self, she ran from a side of the ship to the other one enjoying the view and smiling none stopping. "Brendan! Hurry, I'm hungry and want to try Kanto food once again!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Different to you I didn't get as much sleep as I had wanted." May blinked twice at his words, he then noticed Brendan was yawning all the time, he was so tired she could see some bangs of black hair coming out of his hat since he hadn't fixed it since he woke up, once he noticed her stare though, he fixed his hair inside once again. "You look nice in that outfit." May smiled, she then began spinning around while doing dance like movements and modeling Brendan's creation. "Nice moves, very attractive."

"Eh? Thanks!" She said while blushing. "Anyway, I'm hungry, let's leave this ship already, I want to try some tropical dishes before we go looking for the person you were told to challenge!" She pushed Brendan down the ship and toward the streets of the city by the sea, Brendan, despite being annoyed by May's pushy personality had to admit moving on was better than thinking about the events that took place that same morning and began concentrating in his now growling stomach. "See, you are hungry as well, let's hit the nearest restaurant!"

"I heard you the first time, stop being so pushy! I heard there is a nice restaurant next to Vermillion's Gym, since this is a fishing town there are many delicious dishes from the sea, but let's not get too distracted, remember I have a mission to fulfill!" May nodded, Brendan then began running away. "Last arriving to the restaurant pays the bill!"

"Ah! Not fair you got a head start!" She then ran after him but was amazed when she saw how he speeded up and left her behind, she then noticed the odd shoes Brendan was wearing and she yelled in annoyance. "Cheater! You are using Devon Corporation Running Shoes! They have turbines to help you run faster! Brendan, come back here! I'm not paying the bill!"

From on top of the ship, a cloaked man stared at the group, he was the same person May saw on her dreams, the person she thought was part of a nightmare. "Ah, I remember this place." He told to himself as he faced the sea. "These were peaceful times, before the end of the world came… so Brendan is traveling with May now? That boy, he knows nothing about what is going to happen and about the power he holds inside of that pokéball… well then, I have feed up my curiosity, it is about time I return to the end of time, I can't interfere on this time line, or else my creation will be interrupted… oh yeah, today is that day, May's first encounter with the legendary birds, that lucky girl, what happened to her in the future was painful… but I can still save her, I just need to control time on its totality, then, May, I will be able to save you…" And upon saying that last, the man disappeared in a portal he opened with his powers.

* * *

"Delicious!" Yelled May happily while eating some pasta with fried seaweeds around it, she and Brendan were having lunch at a restaurant by the beach. "I can't believe seaweeds taste so delicious!" She said while taking another bite of her food. "Brendan, cheer up, we are tasting dishes we have never tasted before, why are you so silent?"

"It's noting, I'm just not hungry at all." May couldn't believe it, Brendan was always trying new food, her own mania against food was because of him. "Lieutenant Surge… he is my first target, an electric type user, also the Gym Leader of Vermillion City, I wonder why would my new master want me to fight him, I wasn't at all planning on taking the Pokémon League Challenge… not here at Kanto anyway."

"Electric user you say? It is the perfect opportunity for you to use Elekid! Come on Brendan, you love Pokémon battles, and if it was an order from your new master there must be a good reason for it." He nodded, May smiled. "Then, let's look for this Lieutenant Surge! He can't be that strong! I'm sure even I can beat him in battle! See, if I'm this confident there is no way you can lose!"

"So you think you can defeat Lt. Surge in a Pokémon battle?" May flinched and turned around, she then noticed a tall and strong man with blond and spiky hair staring at her with an evil smile drawn on his face. "You have some guts for being a girl, I'm sure Lt. Surge would be impressed by your courage, but before battling Surge himself you need to defeat his men, do you think you are up to the challenge?" May backed off; Brendan stood up and went to her side.

"I don't know who you are, but if you know where Lt. Surge is we will like to know, we have traveled a long way searching for him and wish to have a battle with him." The man and his companions began laughing out loud, Brendan and May exchanged looks. "If you won't help us we will be leaving then."

"Wait up kiddo! I haven't said I don't know where the Lieutenant is, the whole contrary, I know him far too well." The man laughed once again, so did his two companions. "The Gym is just next to this restaurant, but as you have noticed already, the Gym Leader isn't there, he now spends most of his free time at the power plant at the outsides of the city where it is said he found a rare Pokémon he currently wishes to capture, so every trainer aiming for the badge must meet him there, the Gym will remain closed until he captures the legendary Pokémon, Zapdos."

"Zapdos?" May began, Brendan stared at her. "Everyone knows about the legend of the three legendary Pokémon, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, but little are those who have seen them, much less capture them, but I thought Zapdos was only found at Thunder Island, close to the Whirlpool Islands and even closer to Johto seas." The man stared at the girl with interest, Brendan did the same. "A friend of mine, Ash Ketchum from pallet town, encountered the 3 legendary birds once, he told me about it during our travels."

"Wait, did you say Ash Ketchum, a weakling trainer with odd strategies and burned hair because of the static of his all time friend, Pikachu?" May nodded, the man burst into laughter. "You are a friend of him? Then you must be more than just a cute little girl, then, that means I, Lieutenant Surge, have no choice but accept your challenge! Any friend of Ash Ketchum is also my friend!" Brendan stared at May with a puzzled look, May just smiled and took his hand, pulling him up to follow her and Lt. Surge as he and his partners made it out of the restaurant and toward a military styled transport. "I have waited for a challenge for a long time, ever since I fought that little vermin 3 years ago I have had no real challenge, I have been defeated, and have won countless times, but no one like Ash, I surely miss that freak!" May nodded and smiled while accepting Surge's invitation for transportation, they then left toward the power plant. "How is that little Rattatash doing? I heard he traveled to faraway lands."

"I met him at the Hoenn region! But we went separate ways once he decided to travel to Sinnoh, we are both from Hoenn!" The talk between May and Surge continued, they both had to yell to communicate because of the strong wind, during the distraction; Brendan pressed a code on his pokéwatch, sending a signal to his new Master.

* * *

Far from Kanto, and back at the Johto region, a secret building, now known as Team Rocket's headquarters intercepted the signal. "Mr. Giovanni, the trainer Brendan has found his objective, the traitor, Lieutenant Surge, now travels with him toward the power plant at the outsides of Vermillion City, the same place where Zapdos was last seen."

"Excellent, I knew giving that trainer this mission would give fruits, I want all operatives of Vermillion City in alert, but don't ask them to make a move quiet yet, not until both, Zapdos and Surge, are weakened by our little insider." Giovanni began rubbing his Persian's fur, he then stared at the main computer of the room, the pictures and profiles of Surge and other 2 gym leaders were displayed. "Surge, Koga and Blaine, former members of Team Rocket, with the help of this kid we will finally capture them, but also, I need him to capture more important trophies, thanks to our past investigations now we have the tools, we only needed a messenger, Brendan, I look forward to your success."

* * *

"Here we are! The power plant, this place was abandoned long time ago, but upon the arrival of Zapdos, I asked the citizens to help in rebuilding this place, the plant will soon be operational, but until I capture that Zapdos that had been feeding of electricity here, I can't open the place for business yet." May stared at Brendan as he nervously played with his hand watch, she then took his hand once again, helping him relax and stealing a smile from his face. "Hey you little love birds, you guys came looking for a challenge, didn't you? Well I'm here and waiting, but before you face me you must defeat my partners here, since there are two of you let's make this a double battle, quiet popular now days!"

"You hear that Brendan?! We hadn't being able to work together in battle yet, this is our chance!" He nodded nervously, something was bothering him, May knew it, but she ignored it by pressing his hand softly, helping him realize she was there to help him, he smiled at the thought and nodded while taking out his ultraball. "That's the spirit! We are ready!" Surge laughed, his two punk looking helpers nodded as well and the battle began, the grunts threw their Pokéballs out, revealing a Jolteon and a Voltorb. "Fine, I made my choice!"

"Then let's finish them off partner!" She nodded and threw her Pokéball, Brendan did the same, from the two their Pokémon were released, Elekid was Brendan's choice, May's one was her Bulbasaur. "I hope you don't mind, but while you slept I taught Elekid some tricks, such as this one, use Brick Break against Jolteon!" Elekid obeyed after doing a mockery at Brendan, since he was a new addition he disliked his trainer, Jolteon launched several Pin Missile attacks toward Elekid, but the small but strong Pokémon endured the pain and stroke his attack against the Jolteon. "Nice job, May, your turn!"

"Bulbasaur use Petal Dance!" A storm of petals surrounded the place burying the rolling Voltorb about to attack Elekid in a mountain of petals. "Elekid is safe! Now's the time to start charging, cover me up!" Brendan nodded and commanded his next attack, with a second Brick Break he launched the trapped Voltorb away, Jolteon used his agility and tried to get close to Bulbasaur, but Elekid jumped in the way and used a Low Kick to bring him down. "Charged! Now get Elekid out of there!" Brendan nodded and moved his hand; Elekid then ran back and behind Bulbasaur as the Pokémon unleashed a SolarBeam, recently one of May's favorite moves. "Way to go Bulbasaur!" Jolteon and Voltorb were easily defeated, but Surge couldn't be happier about it. "He is an interesting person, isn't he?"

"You shouldn't judge based in appearances, remember anyone, even you and me, can have a dark side, you should never keep your guard down." May gave Brendan a sad stare; she couldn't believe her friend was this paranoiac. "Everyone has a secret they don't want to be known May, I can feel Surge is no different."

"That was great, that was great! You guys did a good job defeating my soldiers, but who would have thought you would use a forbidden Pokémon for a gym leader challenge?" Brendan pointed at himself, Surge nodded. "You aren't in Hoenn or Jotho anymore kids, this is Kanto, we have rules, for example, Gym Leader Battles should only take place using Pokémon authorized by the Kanto Pokémon League Association of Gym Leaders, in other words, you can't use native Pokémon from the regions outside of Kanto's borders." Brendan stared at his Pokéballs, then he took his Pokédex out searching for suitable Pokémon he could use, sadly he had no Pokémon native of the Kanto region. "If, the challenging trainer doesn't own a Pokémon native from the region, the gym Leader then is allowed to use any Pokémon he wishes to use, even if it is a Pokémon not registered in the association rules book, in other words, I'm free to use my whole arsenal if you still wish to battle me."

"Then, what you are saying is, you can use any Pokémon you want, even if it is a Pokémon from a foreign region?" Surge nodded, Brendan smiled. "Fine then, I suppose that means I can use this Pokémon." Brendan released his Torterra from his Pokéball, Surge laughed out loud.

"Great! We will battle using 3 Pokémon then! And if you win, my badge will be all yours, are you ready, punk?" Brendan nodded; May just sat down by the stone steps of the Power Plant and enjoyed the view. "I will electrify the field with this! Go Magnectric!" Brendan smiled; his battling master persona replaced his coordinator self. "Use Charge!"

"I don't even know why you are charging, Torterra is immune to electricity, let's give him a lesson of the power of ground type Pokémon! Torterra! Use Earthquake!" The whole power plant began shaking with the force of Torterra's move, Magnectric was also hurt, but he endured the hit and growled toward Torterra. "Your Pokémon is strong, as any Pokémon of a Gym Leader should be, but Torterra has the type advantage!" May did her best to stay in equilibrium but the shaking was of a strong magnitude and ended falling inside the power plant. May then heard a furious yell coming from deep inside, such yell won her attention, and so, despite wanting to see the battle taking place, she made her way inside of the power plant. "Torterra! Finish him with Rock Slide!"

"Magnectric! Overheat!" May faced the battle one last time to see Torterra being hit by the Overheat Attack, Brendan was surprised by such a move but then saw Torterra's Rock Slide attack hitting Magnectric, both battlers were defeated, May wanted to stay and give Brendan moral support, but she heard movement inside of the power plant once again, she saw how Brendan called his Swampert out and then she made her was inside of the power plant. "The charge wasn't for an electric attack, it was to intensify the power of Overheat, since your Torterra is strong against electricity, I had to sacrifice one of my men to deal with it, just as it is done in war!"

"Well, I still have more immune Pokémon left, such a Swampert! Think you can deal with it?" Surge send out his second Pokémon, it was a Magnezone. "Floating around makes him immune to Earthquake, but there are more attacks to use against him! Use Focus Blast!"

"Magnezone! Mirror Shot!" The two attacks collided, the explosion forced the power plant to shake just like it happened when Torterra used his Earthquake attack, this time, since May was inside of the building, she fell to the floor and stayed there during the time the shaking continued, the furious yell coming from inside of the plant was now clearer, May took a pokéball out and released her Blaziken.

"I don't like the sound of things right now Blaziken." The Pokémon burned his wrist and pointed the light around the abandoned power plant, it was empty, but May was sure she had heard the yell of what she thought was Zapdos. "What was that sound!" Yelled May hard, Blaziken directed the light toward the place May was pointing at, she then backed off in fear as she saw the man from her dreams. "You again! Blaziken use Flamethrower!" Blaziken was confused, he never thought May would command him to attack a human without gestating, but as a loyal Pokémon, he obeyed and launched his attack.

"Please, you can't seriously be thinking such attack will harm me." The man placed his left hand in front of him, from it came out a blue sphere, the object absorbed Blaziken's attack, leaving behind only vapor. "Time is always in effect, there is no way to stop it, but it can be reversed, reversing the flow of time is a power I'm looking for, there is only one Pokémon who possesses such power, but going after it right now would place my existence in danger, that's why, I can't do anything but be an observer, and witness as the road toward my birth takes place." May backed off, Blaziken stood in the way defiant. "The battle outside is waking the legendary Pokémon Zapdos from his slumber, but it won't awake until the last two Pokémon battle, forcing Zapdos to wake up, and try to feed on the trainer's electric attacks… if I'm not mistaken, Swampert and Magnezone will both fall at the same time, after all, Surge is using all his skills, battling as he had never done before, because he knows, pushing his electric Pokémon to their limits will soon recharge the dormant Zapdos!"

"Who are you? I saw you in my dreams, I thought it was a nightmare but you are real!" The man approached to May, Blaziken launched a Sky Uppercut attack, but the man moved his right hand, from it, a red orb came out, it absorbed Blaziken's attack and drained his energy. "Blaziken!"

"Isn't the power of the orbs impressive? Most of the Pokémon can be controlled with these two orbs, since these orbs were the source of all life in ancient times, but why telling you this, you have seen them before, you know their power, but you are too scared as to remember these orbs." May gulped hard while hugging her Blaziken protectively, the man just faced the entrance, "Brendan calls Houndoom to battle, and Surge's last Pokémon comes out, his Raichu, the battle will continue with equality of powers, but then, Houndoom will use Thunder Fangs to counter Raichu's power, the magnetic force will awake Zapdos, and it will be stopped by you and your Blaziken, it will be your Blaziken's promised victory."

"Why are you telling me this?" The man kneeled in front of Blaziken, he then placed the orb at Blaziken's chest, recovering his powers, and forcing it to use his flames to push the man away. "Blaziken, stop!" May stood up; now her face reflected determination instead of fear. "Who are you, and why are you following me?"

"I am, the person you love the most, and you are the person I love the most, my beautiful May, soon all your questions will be answered, and your pain will disappear, I just have to wait for the day of my birth, and when it comes, I will take you from this reality and toward our promised world, one in which you, and I, will be able to be together for eternity." He rubbed May's cheeks, Blaziken once again stood in the way before the man could do anything to her. "Oh, guess what, the time has come, the attacks will now collide, you better run now or you won't witness it." May was confused, but she ran out of the power plant anyway, there she saw Raichu and Houndoom, Raichu was using Thunderbolt; Houndoom used Thunder Fang to counter it and while May was distracted the man disappeared.

"Great job Houndoom! Now redirect the attack!" Houndoom obeyed, moving his head fast and allowing the Thunderbolt to hit an antenna of the power plant. "Finish him! Use Faint attack!" Houndoom moved fast, multiplying and surrounding Raichu, he then stroke from what seemed to be 6 different directions, but in reality, only one attack of dark energy stroke, Raichu wasn't expecting it and it fainted by the unavoidable hit. "Victory is mine!" Brendan stared at May, the girl was looking all around the place for Zapdos, Brendan noticed May worried state; he then heard the furious yell and saw how the whole power plant filled itself with electricity. "What's going on?!"

"The electricity feeding the antenna had generated a magnetic field! Only a great battle can force an electric Pokémon to generate enough electricity to match the one of Zapdos, good job kid! I have had many battles but none that forced my Pokémon to unleash this much energy! Zapdos is waking up!" Brendan was surprised to hear that last; May ran toward Brendan and then turned to see the power plant. "We found Zapdos unconscious at the power plant long time ago! We needed to recharge his energies so we trapped him inside the plant and connected him to an antenna, we had many battles here, but none generated enough energy until today! It was the only way to charge his batteries, if I had used other mediums the media would have found out and revealed Zapdos was here and many trainers would have tried to capture him!"

"But why recharging Zapdos? I thought you wanted to capture him! And what could have hurt Zapdos badly enough to deplete his energy?!" Surge smiled and then faced the power plant, from inside of it Zapdos came out, many wires that were connected to him were burned by the electricity, the charge Zapdos possessed now had enough heat as to melt the wires. "Surge! What have you done?!"

"Listen up kid! I know they send you to capture me! I detected the signal when you were at my car!" Brendan was surprised to hear that, May didn't understand a thing and didn't mind about it either, she was more worried about Zapdos approaching and at the magnetic field it was generating. "I worked once for them, long time ago, but I betrayed them once I found what I wanted, my intention was never to capture Zapdos, I wanted to release him from his captors and hid him here once I did! Listen kid, forget everything you think you know, Team Rocket, stay away from them, they are after Zapdos, and now that it is charged they won't capture him!" Zapdos attacked Surge; the lieutenant pushed Brendan away and then jumped away from the attack. "What are you doing?! Fly away now that you can! Return to Thunder Island and tell your friends you were attacked by that monster!"

"He is a wild Pokémon! We are all his enemies!" Brendan said while taking May's hand since the magnetic field Zapdos had generated forced them all to float. "Houndoom!" He commanded, but the Pokémon was too tired as to obey any order. "All my Pokémon are tired!"

"But Blaziken can still fight!" Blaziken slammed his claws at the ground, preventing itself from floating. "I just know he can defeat Zapdos! I can't explain how I know it but I just know it, you have to trust me! I only need Houndoom to help me distract it so Blaziken can land a direct hit!"

"You heard her Houndoom! Use Hidden Power!" Houndoom launched the attack; Zapdos was stroke by it and lost his concentration and released everyone from his magnetic field. "Now, keep Zapdos attention away from Blaziken, use Faint Attack!" The Pokémon obeyed, it ran toward Zapdos unleashing his dark energy clones, he then stroke it, the damage was minimal, but Zapdos attention was now centered in Houndoom. "Do it May!"

"Blaziken! Sky Upper cut!" Blaziken ran toward Zapdos and hit the flying enemy; the impact was effective, but not enough to defeat Zapdos. "Now! Use Overheat at the grass around the power plant!" Blaziken obeyed, the power plant then was surrounded by flames, Zapdos saw the fire and flew away scared. "You did it Blaziken!"

"Don't get distracted, we aren't safe from danger yet!" Surge spoke out while pointing at the fire. "Zapdos was scared away, but now we must cut the fire!" Brendan nodded, he sent out Swampert once again, May released her Squirtle, both used their water attacks to cut the fire, Surge then ran toward Brendan. "Take this kid! You deserve it! I enjoyed the battle but I can't stay here now, my minions ran away when Zapdos woke up, now I'm alone and with no usable Pokémon, I am an easy target, take care, and stay away from Team Rocket! We will surely meet again!"

"Wait! Surge! I'm not finished with you yet!" Brendan wanted to go after him, but he had to help May with the fire, both continued commanding their Pokémon until the fire was finally gone; they were both tired but unharmed. "That Surge! He left us! And he calls himself a Gym Leader?!" Brendan stared at the badge Surge had presented him with, despite holding and impressive victory against Surge, Brendan no longer thought the badge had any value; he still hid it inside of his pocket. "May, are you well? Are you unharmed?"

"Eh? I'm ok, really, thanks for worrying." Spoke May out with a distracted tone in her voice, she was thinking about everything that took place inside of the power plant, the mystery man claiming to be her lover and had two orbs she knew she had seen somewhere in the past, then the apparition of Zapdos, everything was just too much for her to understand. "There was someone inside the power plant… a person I saw in my dreams… what does it means…?"

"A person from your dreams?" May nodded, Brendan scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Is he a bad person?" May never replied, Brendan just placed his hand by her shoulder encouraging her to explain the situation to him. "Is it something I can know?"

"I would never keep a secret from you." Brendan felt a knot at his throat, May just continued. "A man with long white hair, and some strange tattoos on his arms and face, one of his eyes is red, the other one is blue, he has some strange powers, fearful ones… he says he is the master of time, and says I'm the person he loves the most."

"Strange… I recall meeting someone like him before… I just, don't seem to remember it at all… who could this person be…?" May had no idea of what to reply, Brendan just found it best to change the subject. "Hey, your battle with Zapdos was incredible, it is surely something to be proud of, you managed to defeat Zapdos!" May smiled, she was still worried about everything that was going on, but being around Brendan was enough to calm her down. "So, Lady I defeated Zapdos but like contests more than battles, how about we hit the closest restaurant, have something to eat, and then I give you and your Pokémon a beauty treatment?"

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful enough as I am?" Brendan flinched; May just gave him a teasing smile. "How rude you can be sometimes, you are hurting my feelings, only for that you will pay all I eat tonight!" She was toying around, she wasn't at all annoyed, but Brendan fell for her act.

"Hey! That's not what I meant, you are beautiful!" She blushed, he did the same. "I mean… well… how to say this…? Fine I will pay everything." May smiled, her smile froze Brendan's heart. "Anyway, let's go, it's late already, and I need to clean my newest badge!" He said while blushing madly and walking at an accelerated rhythm.

"Do you think that perhaps… Brendan… does he maybe feels something for me too…?" Houndoom, who was now by May's side, pushed her toward Brendan's direction. "But he said it before, we are nothing but childhood friends, having these feelings is just wrong…" Houndoom pushed her once again; May smiled and rubbed Houndoom's head. "Well, I can't help to enjoy it, right?" Houndoom nodded, May then ran toward Brendan and took his hand, forcing him to blush madly by doing it so. "I won't let you escape; you are so going to pay for everything I want to eat!"

"You know, eating that much will force you to gain weight!" May stomped on his feet, Brendan complained by the pain but did his best to ignore it and continue walking. "Ok, it was a joke, it was a joke, and anything you want will do!" She giggled, Brendan blushed, and Houndoom rolled his eyes while following them both toward the city.

* * *

Lt. Surge ran around the city faster than ever in his life, some shadowed persons stood in his way and he punched everyone away in annoyance, many more came and the result was much the same, he continued running around the city, he then saw Zapdos flying high and being chased by a sphere of blue energy around the height of a human. "No! I won't let you capture Zapdos! Raichu, go!" The Pokémon came out of its pokéball. "Use Thunderbolt against that sphere!" It obeyed, but the battle with Brendan had depleted his energy. "No, Raichu! We worked so hard! Zapdos can't be trapped! The equilibrium of nature itself depends on his freedom!"

"Zapdos is just a Pokémon, capturing him or any other Pokémon is much the same." One of the shadowed figures stood defiant on Surge's way, it was a girl wearing one white uniform with a red colored 'R' on it. "Surge, no one will come to your aid now, even if you weren't weakened, I am the one you are facing, give up now, you have no chance on winning."

"I always wondered why they never send you for me in the first place, but now I think I know, you wanted me to recharge Zapdos and reveal its location, you can't read strong minds, and until Zapdos appeared you could only stay in the shadows." The girl smiled, she then made it out of the shadows and revealed her face was covered with a mechanical helmet. "They are brainwashing you, wake up already, you are the only one who can control that powerful psychic Pokémon, which means you have enough power to release yourself from your captor's power!" Surge then faced the sky once again; Zapdos was tackled down by the strong light and ended crashing against Surge's gym. "Zapdos!"

"Maybe you haven't realized it yet… I have no interest in freeing myself from my supposed captor, now I control the strongest Pokémon ever heard of, his power alone is enough to defeat an army of Pokémon, whoever, if my master wants to complete the collection, then it will be done." From inside of the helmet, a couple of shining blue eyes were visible, Surge was then surrounded by psychic energy. "You will forever regret the day you betrayed Team Rocket, Surge, you will soon become one of Giovanni's mindless slaves, just as the other traitors will… now, be a good prisoner and give me your badge."

"Sorry Sabrina, I already gave the badge away to the strongest trainer I could find." Sabrina smiled, Surge was confused. "What's so funny witch? Without the eight badges Giovanni's plans won't take place, how much longer you think you will be able to control that Pokémon with only two badges in your power? If the badges aren't earned legally, the Gym Leader's association will suspect, Giovanni can't touch the other leaders!"

"And you can't touch him either, you can't tell the police about our plans, after all, you are a former member of Team Rocket, speaking out would be dangerous for you, as for your minions, they are all former members too, there is no one you can't speak to, you don't know who may be part of our team, there is no one you can trust, not even that kid, he is unaware of it, but he is working for us, and you know it is only matter if time before he arrives to my gym." Surge bit his lips in annoyance; Sabrina just threw a black colored pokéball toward the unconscious Zapdos. "Poor surge, you lost your badge, and you lost your Pokémon, I almost feel sorry for you." Sabrina released him; she then walked away, disappearing in the shadows, with Zapdo's pokéball in her hands.

* * *

**Ok! that was surely an odd chapter, first of all, I know, time traveling stories DO suck almost all the time, I know it will be difficult to keep up with the story without not messing with the canon and messing the character's original... well... character, but I believe you should trust me, I think I know what I'm doing, seriously, and for those who read the manga, if you are going to review, please make sure you don't spoil those who don't know what is going on... I'm sure even you guys will be surprised when the mystery of... well... the mystery man, lol, is solved, as for now, next chapters are very cheesy and fluffy, and be ready for some major comebacks from characters you held so dear, next stop Cerulean City! Yeah, you guessed it! Misty will be there! How did you know? lol, ok, see ya next chapter!**


	4. Cerulean City and the GS Ball Secret

**Hi people, I have great news for you today, so, chapter one and two were a success, I don't know what happened in chapter 3, freaking number cero, kicks the number cero away, lol, anyway, if you hadn't read chapter's one NEW SUMMARY, then do, or, I can just tell you the important thing right now, I'm posting the complete version of the story, why you as k? Because I already finished it, lol, and because I hope to win more reviews like that and because of more stuff I wrote on the first chapter's bew summary, so yeah, whatever, let's concentrate in what we have here for this chapter.**

**Ok, so I mentioned this chapter would have some guests, and yeah, Misty and Tracey will be there, oh, and before you people throw tomatos at me, I may be a Misty for Tracey supporter, (Evades Tomato) Let me finish people! I said I may be, but you won't see anime shipping wars here! I'm not even going to hint any kind of relationship, something you can be sure of is, I don't like Misty's character, but that doesn't mean i will be cruel to her, far the whole contrary, you will see I actually gave her a good semi protagonist role, but forget about it and just read.**

**

* * *

**"Have you waited for me for long? I now can see Celebi isn't messing around with your dreams anymore, sending you back in time to meet me was perhaps his biggest mistake." May took form inside of the eternal darkness that now was her mind once she heard his voice, she was sad and depressed, and was hugging her legs close to her chest while burying her face inside of her arms. "I see no dreams; I see no memories, only you and this darkness."

"Since my last dream, I haven't been able to dream at all… everything is darkness, I don't know what is going on but it scares me!" She sobbed, the man walked toward her, May never moved away, she just couldn't anyway, even if she was inside of her own mind, even if it was only a dream or a nightmare, an illusion perhaps, she could only stay there and do nothing but cry. "Why are you here?"

"Because I want to be here." May finally faced the man; he was depressed, she could see it in his eyes despite the man only having a couple of floating pupils instead of complete eyes. "You were everything to me, but you had to be so close to him instead of me, the day he hurt you, I swore to myself I was going to do everything in my power to bring you back to me." May couldn't understand his words; the man just placed his skinny and white hand at his own forehead. "At first I could only control earth and ocean, then I took possession of time itself, but my control over it was incomplete, traveling through time isn't the same as controlling time, I traveled though many lands, I gained more powers, like the ability to control dreams and nightmares, but one ability eludes me, one I can't find, if I am to save you I need this power, the power to reverse time."

"What is going to happen to me?" The man lowered his face; May didn't need to be a genius to know why he was depressed. "I don't understand, I don't even know you, I can tell you know me, but I just don't know you, who are you? Why do you care for me so much?" She yelled and the man stepped back. "You care for me, you aren't a bad person, but you are mad and your heart is cold, who are you? What happened to you?"

"I can't tell you, if I do my existence will be threatened, you only need to know that I wish you no harm, the whole contrary, I'm trying to save you from him." May blinked twice, the man then moved his hand and May's dream world took form. "Last time you saw this, it wasn't a dream but Celebi bringing you back in time and using his powers so no one could see you, this time, whoever, it is a real memory, not yours, but mine, there is no way you could have remembered this, since you were unconscious." May widened her eyes and saw her younger self unconscious, she then saw the boy of her dreams. "You can't remember him, Celebi erased him from your memories, right now you aren't ready to know who he is, otherwise I will disappear, I'm just going to say this boy, he will be responsible for what happens to you in your future."

"Stay away from her! I promised I would always protect her! Go…!" She heard a bell and saw a shadow attacking the man. The man from her memory slapped the shadow and sent it flying toward a tree. "No! I won't let you hurt her! I will defeat you with my newest friend!" A blurry pokéball rested on his hands, the boy took an odd pose with the ball between both of his hands and pointing it toward his objective, he then pressed the pokéball and released a green fairy like creature. "Guardian of the Forest, Celebi!"

"Fool, that pokéball can be opened only once, now it is useless, but it's okay, I don't need to capture him, Celebi, all I want is you to transport me to the beginning of time, I need to find your creator, obey me, and I promise not to use your powers for harm anymore." Celebi moved its head in negation, it then attacked using his psychic powers, the man hid behind his cloak and endured the hit. "So be it, I will force you into helping me then, Salamence!" The gigantic creature came out from its pokéball, May noticed it was a purple one with an 'M' on it. "Only the GS pokéball can hold your powers, wasting the Masterball on Salamence was a hard decision, but only Salamence is strong enough to accomplish my mission, using the others is risky, Salamence, Dragon Claw!"

"I won't let you! Celebi!" The boy pushed Celebi away, he then got hit by the Dragon Claw attack, May covered her mouth preventing a yell to escape, the man just moved his hand and forced the images to disappear, returning everything to darkness.

"After the boy was hit, many things happened, one of them was having Celebi erasing your memories, and perhaps it was for the best, since at that moment, when you saw the kid being wounded, you fell in a shock, one you were unable to wake up from, not without help that is." May cried, the memory of the boy being hit by the Dragon Claw was printed on her mind, the moment repeated itself in front of her eyes over and over again. "The situation is already a dangerous one, it is about time you wake up, otherwise you will fall for the same shock from back then, meeting this boy again is inevitable, not until I force Celebi to send me to the origin of time and I'm feed by the energy of he who gave birth to time, only then, will I be an independent life form, only then will I be able to save you, take care my love, live now, and enjoy it, since as long as I breath, I will protect you."

* * *

**Pokémon: Shattered Memories.**

**Chapter Four: Cerulean City and the GS Ball Secret.**

**

* * *

**"May? We arrived to Cerulean City, are you ready to… oh? She is not here?" Brendan entered May's room with Houndoom as usual by his side, the room was empty and clean, May's belongings weren't even inside. "Houndoom, can you sense her odor?" Houndoom began sniffing around and then went out of the room following May's smell, Brendan walked after him around the corridors of the train until they arrived to the cafeteria, it was almost empty since the passengers had already left the train, but May was there by a table, with seven or more empty cups of coffee scattered around the table and another one at her hands, she tasted the black liquid and then stuck her tongue out disgusted. "May, you don't even like coffee, what is going on?"

"Good morning Brendan!" She spoke out with energy despite her face and messed hair reflecting the whole contrary, Brendan flinched at her reaction and backed off. "What are you saying? I love coffee! It keeps me awake! Coffee is great! You should try it!"

"OK, you are totally out of your mind, Swampert, wake her up!" Swampert came out of his Net Ball and he launched water toward May's face, the girl coughed hard a good number of times but recovered after the sudden bath. "Now that you are fully awake, what's going on? Why are you drinking this much coffee and why do you look like you hadn't slept in like forever?"

"…I had another strange dream… but I really don't feel like remembering it…" Brendan lowered his face, he was worried about May, more than usual, these dreams were threatening her health. "Brendan… even thought we have been traveling for a short while, I trust you, maybe more than I should…but please, as long as we travel together, don't allow me to speak about my dreams to you… I want to forget about them, I don't want to remember them, just make that promise to me, please…"

"I promise." He said without even asking for a reason, the less Brendan wanted was to see May like this. "Living in dreams isn't a good thing, living the present is way much funnier, now come, you forced me to interrupt my mission so you could see your old friend, we better don't leave her waiting!" Spoke Brendan with enthusiasm, May giggled, for the first time since the day began, she felt as if her dream was only that, a dream. "That's the May I like, the cheerful one who dislikes coffee!"

"Eh? The May you like?" Brendan blushed, she did the same, Swampert and Houndoom rolled their eyes and then Swampert launched his water attack toward Brendan, waking him up from his state. May giggled at that last, Brendan just directed a killer glare toward Swampert. "Brendan, you always light my day, so does your Pokémon! Now, let's go met my friend!" She took his hand and pulled him out of the train, Swampert and Houndoom followed them outside.

"So this is Cerulean City, it is quiet and peaceful, I thought perhaps the new train station that runs all around Saffron City would force a city like this to be more noisy, it is good to know it didn't." May and Brendan were now traveling around the green fields that separated Cerulean from the train station. Despite the new technologies arriving and evolving the cities, the reality was it made Kanto's life style easier, but never disturbed the quietness, in order to arrive to the city people had to travel around the un-pavement roads toward the city, or take a carriage there, whoever, May and Brendan decided to walk. "It's been a long way from Vermillion to Cerulean, this friend of yours most be important."

"It wasn't that long of a trip, it took us only 3 days, and during those days we managed to talk about our coordination skills and techniques, remember that we still need to get ready for the duo contests." Brendan nodded, to tell the truth the trip toward the train station and the two days they stayed at the train were enjoyable ones, at least during those moments May wasn't invaded by nightmares. That's the reason of why Brendan quit sleeping next to her bed every night and began giving more space to her. "And about Misty, she really is a good friend, I can't wait to see her again, I'm sure you and her will become friends quickly as well!"

"All that coffee is getting to your mind again, you are being noisy May." She sweat dropped, the sugar in her blood was forcing her to speak louder than usual. "Anyway, this seems like a nice place for a training session, I know you want to meet your friend but we need some coordinator training, and here looks like a nice place to combine Swampert and Squirtle." Brendan pointed at a lake in the middle of the city, there were many trainers traveling on bikes around it and enjoying strolls around the fountains with their Pokémon. "What do you say? Wanna train for a while?"

"Squirtle and I are more than ready!" She send her Squirtle out, the Pokémon shined once released of his pokéball. "Look at him! He is beautiful! Brendan you did a great job taking care of it, I never saw Squirtle's skin this shiny! I'm so envy of your coordinator skills!" Brendan sent his Swampert out and pointed toward the center of the lake, Swampert obeyed and went inside of the water and swum his way to the middle. "So, Squirtle's current attacks are Ice Beam, Bubbles, Rapid Spin and Water Gun, think those moves are good enough?"

"For coordinating maybe, but your Squirtle will never have enough level to evolve if it doesn't learn better attacks, look at Swampert for example, his known attacks are Waterfall, Earthquake, Ice Beam and Focus Blast, perhaps not the best attacks for coordinating, but combining them correctly and with good timing pulls out a great performance, allow me to show you." May nodded, Swampert closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles. "Now, use Earthquake!" With a stomp the water raised by the impact of the Earthquake, the many strollers felt the vibrations, but since the earthquake wasn't used as an attack no one panicked. "Controlling the intensity of an attack can help you in a performance, Swampert's attack normally would be stronger, but right now he only uses enough power to force an upside rain."

"You faked a Rain Dance attack by using Earthquake?!" Brendan nodded, May was amazed, a rainbow of light formed by the drops now floating upwards. "Strong attacks and coordination working together, I wonder if can learn it on time." Squirtle noticed May's stare, he then observed Swampert's performance with more attention.

"Before the drops fall, use Focus Blast!" Swampert launched the energy up and the strong power moved the wind around the light, forcing the drops to spin around the light and displaying a beautiful spin of light and water. "Let's finish the performance with a Waterfall!" Swampert used his attack, jumping high surrounded by the water and passing through the rings of water drops the Focus Blast created, after, he spun a couple of time in mid air and landed at the center of the lake with grace, the sound of claps filled the small park, May also clapped at the performance. "Even the strongest of attacks can be perfected for a performance, if Squirtle is to take part on contests he better learns more attacks to catch up with Swampert, otherwise, our coordination will be poor."

"I get the point, but… you are such a show off…" Brendan lost equilibrium and almost fell inside of the fountain but Houndoom bit his pants and pulled him back to the floor. "Squirtle, we aren't battlers, we are performers, but Brendan is right, we need more battle experience and learn new moves, otherwise our performance will be shadowed by his own." Squirtle nodded, May clapped her hands together. "Then, let's have a battle to level you up, but… she stared at Brendan, the boy raised an eyebrow. "He is so brutally strong! Fighting him would be useless!" Squirlte nodded and cried, Brendan just slapped his own forehead.

"Hate to admit it, but you have a point, my weakest Pokémon is Elekid, and even he is far stronger than the average Elekid, not to mention he is an Electric type, fighting Squirtle would end painfully." May nodded while hugging her crying Squirtle, Brendan just nervously smiled for her. "If only your Squirtle evolved to Warturtle he could stand a chance against my Pokémon, but I guess it can't be helped, after all you are a full time coordinator unlike me." She nodded with an odd face that went between depression and indifference, Brendan sweat dropped. "Don't give me that face; it's not my fault to be strong."

"Well, I won't be able to catch up if you don't quit being so strong and challenging and a show off." Brendan crossed his arms in annoyance, May of course was joking but she had a point. "I need someone closer to my level so I can become a respectable coordinator, how am I to do that if I can't even battle you?"

"You can ask your old friends to help you train." May and Brendan turned around, there they say a young girl with orange hair that went down to her neck, she was wearing jeans that uncovered her talons and a blue no sleeved shirt, she was also carrying a baby Azurill with her, next to her was a boy with green hair and a red bandana around his forehead, he was wearing a long green T-shirt and brown shorts, May smiled when seeing them both. "Hi May, long time no see."

"Misty!" May stood up, ran toward Misty, and hugged her hard, unfortunately for the baby Azurill, it ended sandwiched. "I'm so glad to see you again! And Tracey, it's been so long!" The boy smiled and took the sandwiched Azurill from Misty's arms once the two girls broke the hug. "I was sooooo, looking forward to seeing you again! I'm so happy! You changed your hair style?"

"Only temporally, my sisters pulled me to a salon not long ago, I refused but well, I can't complain about the results, Tracey in the other hand thinks they could have done better." May then flinched, she heard the sound of scissors and so she turned around fast and stopped Brendan. "Eh? What is going on?" Spoke Misty out scared.

"Don't stop me! Such atrocity can't be accepted! Such incomplete haircut can't be allowed to exist! I most correct this insult to beauty!" May moved her head in negation various times while trying to push Brendan away from Misty. "Out of place lines! Bad made cuts! It is surely a hair cut made following the instructions of a book instead of the reflect of the heart!"

"Squirtle! Watergun!" Squirtle splashed Brendan's face, waking him up from his coordinator-freak state; once he did he felt the weight of May pushing him back and they both ended hitting the floor hard by May's pushing. "Thanks the heavens I could stop you on time." Spoke May out once both recovered from the hit, Misty and Tracey exchanged looks. "This is Brendan, we are now traveling together, he is a nice person, but he usually gets carried away." Brendan smiled nervously when noticing he still had his scissors on his hands; he hid them and smiled oddly for the pair in front of him.

"Brendan Birch, Master Pokémon coordinator and future Pokémon League Champion, it is a pleasure to met you." Once again Tracey and Misty exchanged looks; they then smiled nervously at him. "Don't look at her hair, keep staring elsewhere, her hair is perfect, her hair is perfect." He kept saying over and over again, May just pulled his hat down covering his eyes in the progress. "Thanks… but don't ever touch my hat again…" She nodded with a smile.

Hours later, the whole group was at the pool of Cerulean Gym, May was swimming happily with Swampert, Squirtle and Tracey's Marril while the mentioned trainer began drawing the whole thing at his sketchbook, as for Misty, she was also enjoying the water by splashing her feet from time to time at the water, but she couldn't go inside because a certain beauty-freak was now fixing the supposed atrocity that was Misty's hair. "Now I get it, your obsession with beauty is something abnormal in a trainer aspiring to be a Pokémon League Champion, but, if you are as good as May claims you are, then I can't help but accept your help… thought I don't care about my hair that much anyway."

"Girls should always care for the way they look, not doing it is an insult, I should find the one who cut your hair like this and put a demand on such horrible skills!" May and Misty began laughing at Brendan's obsession, Brendan just ignored them both and continued fixing Misty's hair after fixing his glasses, he only wears them when he is cutting hair.

"I didn't know you wore glasses Brendan, they look good on you!" Spoke May out, Brendan blushed madly and then faced away embarrassed. "What? Hey! Why are you ignoring me like that?! How rude! I was only praising you!" He gulped and then walked away, Misty's hair was now fixed, and Brendan could finally walk away. "Hey! Brendan, come back here! What's going on with you so out of the sudden?" She made it out of the pool and ran after Brendan, she then spun him so he would face her but Brendan quickly pulled his hat down to his eyes so she wouldn't see his blush. "What? So you aren't going to face me now! Take that hat off!"

"I don't want too! Don't touch my hat!" Misty and Tracey began laughing out loud, May noticed and stared at them both, Brendan pulled his hat to normality and then stared at May in annoyance. "Let's get this clear already, nobody! And I mean nobody! Touches my hat!" May faced him, Brendan then blushed madly, he ran his eyes around May's body and his face went crimson red when seeing her wearing her blue bikini, he gulped and went back to bury his face inside of his hat. "I need a splash!" He said and then ran toward the pool, launching himself inside cannon ball style and splashing Tracey and Misty, both then began laughing out loud and making fun of the embarrassed Brendan.

"Can't you please tell me what's wrong with you?! Why are you acting like this?!" Brendan made it out of the water but faced the opposite direction, then he pretended to be playing with his Swampert, who just sweat dropped at everything that was going on, May then sat next to Misty in annoyance. "Stupid Brendan, he is such an odd person, ignoring me like this, how rude!"

"Don't blame him May, isn't it obvious what is going on?" May moved her head in negation, Misty just smiled. "If you can't notice it then you deserve to be confused." May lowered her face, Misty smiled. "When there is one who is oblivious, everything is just more wonderful, I hope Brendan finds the courage before it is too late." May blinked twice, Misty stood up with new found energies. "Then it's settled! Brendan Birch! I, Misty, the Gym Leader of Cerulean City, challenge you to a Gym Leader battle!" Brendan turned around surprised; Misty just took a cool pose and smiled. "Let's have some fun! Show me what you are made of!"

"What? But I don't want to! I don't even know if I will take the Pokémon League Challenge or not!" Misty sent her Pokémon out, her Politoed. "An unauthorized Pokémon?" Misty nodded. "Maybe I was wrong to judge Kanto Gym Leaders, everyone says it is the easiest league, but that's only because they are forced to use native Pokémon of the region… I have this feeling, perhaps… Giovanni send me here knowing that." Misty's Psyduck then came out on his own, Brendan then noticed how the pathetic Pokémon tried to swim with no luck only to end called back by Misty, she then blushed in embarrassment and yelled out in annoyance.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Will you accept?" Brendan nodded, Misty smiled. "Then, let's have a two on two battle using only water type Pokémon, if you are as good as I think you are, you will be able to emerge victorious." Brendan raised an eyebrow, Misty then smiled toward May. "I will have Tracey as my partner, you can be Brendan's one!"

"Eh? What!? No way! I won't be able to concentrate!" May blinked twice at him, Brendan just faced away and blushed. "At least allow us to have a change of clothes! Battling like this is uncomfortable!" Misty refused, Brendan lowered his face. "I have this feeling this challenge has a different propose than testing my skills."

"Misty, are you sure of this? I'm no battler, and my only Water Type Pokémon is Marril." Tracey began, Misty then pointed at May making it out of the pool and approaching to Brendan, the boy still wearing his glasses faced away shamed. "Should you really be forcing him?"

"But of course, it is my mission!" Tracey sweat dropped, Misty blinked an eye at him. "If I can't have a proper relationship the less I can do is help others enjoy one." Tracey nodded despite not really approving Misty's intentions, he then called his Marril to him. "We are ready whenever you two are!" Yelled Misty toward the pair at the other side of the pool.

"Almost ready!" Yelled May back but the two of them were far from being ready. "Brendan, this isn't the first nor the last time we will team up to battle, last time you weren't acting like this, did I do something to upset you?" May touched Brendan's shoulder, he flinched and backed off. "Fine! Be like that! I don't need your help to win this battle! Get ready Squirtle!" The tortoise Pokémon nodded barely. "I don't know what got into you but I don't like it!"

"There is nothing wrong! I just can't see you right now!" May stomped her foot at the floor, Brendan flinched and faced away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just can't help it ok! Let's get this over with Swampert!" Swampert also placed himself in position nervously; it was the first time his trainer wasn't at all in position for a battle. "Let's start with Waterfall!" Brendan commanded, Swampert nodded and unleashed his attack, forcing the water around him to surround him; he then jumped high surrounded by the water and toward his opponent.

"Be more careful! Look at what you did to Squirtle!" Brendan faced the Squirtle, it was raged away by the water Swampert pulled when casting his attack. "Concentrate in what you are doing! This is a double battle!" Brendan faced away once again, but then he faced the battlefield and noticed Politoed had evaded the attack by bouncing on top of Swampert's head. "Squirtle, let's rush to the battle! Help Swampert out!" Squirtle nodded, he then swam toward Swampert, launched his bubble's attack and helped Swampert do a soft landing. "Brendan, wake up! Remember Squirtle is no combatant!"

"Misty, I don't think this battle will be able to take place, even if Swampert is at such a high level, if Brendan can't concentrate and command him he is done for." Misty nodded and smiled, Tracey lowered his face. "This doesn't even feel like a Gym Leader battle, Marril let's help Brendan out of this embarrassment by ending this fast, use Defense Curl!" Marril obeyed and began shinning with blue energy. "Now use Rollout!" The round Pokémon jumped and began spinning, it did it fast enough to spin around the pool and on top of the water, Marril then hit both Squirtle and Swampert with his attack. "This is almost too easy."

"That's because Brendan has a beautiful distraction next to him, unless he finds a way to ignore that distraction, this battle is ours!" May then understood what was going on, she faced Brendan; her friend just kept staring away while sweating hard. "Politoed! Finish them with your Water Pulse!" A sphere of water formed at Politoed's hands, he launched the attack toward Swampert, the usually relaxed Pokémon stared at Brendan and at the sphere heading his way not knowing what to do, Brendan tried to command his Pokémon to dive and evade the attack, but nothing came out of his lips and Swampert was hit and knocked down.

"Brendan?" He flinched once again and faced away. "I'm kinda happy for this, but also, I know I shouldn't." Brendan blinked twice and faced her, but only for a second before pulling his hat down to cover his eyes. "Try to resist while I'm back! Everything will be fine I promise!" May ran away from the battlefield, Brendan, Tracey and Misty were all confused, Squirtle just swam in circles not knowing what to do. "Just try to follow Brendan's lead Squirtle! I'm coming back as soon as I can!"

"Is that even legal?" Tracey questioned Misty, the Gym Leader moved her shoulders up and down not really knowing what to say, she was a singles Gym Leader, and double battles were new to her. "I guess we have no choice but continue, Marril, keep the Rollout going!" Marril spun once again, this time faster than the first one, whoever, this time Marril found something preventing him from spinning, a flash of light had hit him, Swampert's Focus Blast. "Marril!"

"Squirtle! Use Water Gun!" Squirtle obeyed Brendan and stroke Marril with the attack, Brendan's face was now full with determination, Misty could see it through his cool looking glasses. "I need to finish this before May comes back, and pushing the weakest Pokémon down first is the way to do it, Swampert use Ice Beam!"

"Politoed! Help Marril with Protect!" Politoed was then surrounded by a crystal sphere, saving Marril from the impact. "If you thought we were that weak then think again! I am a Gym Leader; I always fight with all my power! Politoed! Psychic!" Both Swampert and Squirtle were hit; Brendan bit his lips in annoyance. "Commanding two Pokémon at a time is hard, more if you command a Pokémon that isn't yours, I think victory is ours!"

"Don't count us out yet Misty!" May came running toward Brendan, he as usual looked away. "It's all fine Brendan; you can look at me now." She said with enthusiasm, Brendan faced her and then blushed, May, who was blushing as well, was now covering her body with a blue towel. "You were embarrassed since I was wearing my swimsuit; it was my fault all along, I'm sorry to be the source of your distraction." She added happily and with a smile. "So, if you are feeling better now, shall we continue with the battle?"

"…Let's do this…" May nodded while keeping her blush, Brendan fixed his glasses and stared at Misty and Tracey with an evil grin drawn on his face. "Ok! Swampert, let's finish this now! Focus Blast!" Swampert's hand shined with the energy of his soon to be attack, he then unleashed it sending the energy of the fighting type move toward Politoed, the green water type Pokémon jumped, avoiding the attack that hit the water and exploded. "Missed!" He said with a smile.

"But Squirtle is ready to take over!" Squirtle came out from the water and withdrew inside of his shell; he then spun around and hit Politoed in mid air. "Great job Squirtle! Now use Water Gun!" Squirtle launched many strong water based attacks; Brendan widened his eyes, smiled, and then faced May.

"He is ready?!" May faced Brendan back. "Your Squirtle is finally ready for a new move! Order him to use the move Aqua Tail! Swampert, while Squirtle gets ready keep Marril and Politoed away with Ice Beam!" Swampert launched toward the mentioned Pokémon the attacks, Marril was hit and out but Politoed could still continue and bounced toward Swampert.

"Squirtle! Use Aqua Tail!" Squirtle began spinning its tail, water came out of it and spun around it as a star, the beauty of the attack surprised May, her eyes sparkled with the emotion of the situation, Brendan stared at her during those short moments, his eyes forever directed to her smile. The attack hit Politoed, sending him flying down toward Swampert.

"It's all over! Focus Blast!" Politoed was hit directly by the attack and knocked unconscious, Misty and Tracey had both lost. "Victory is ours!" He yelled proudly, May jumped happily and hugged Brendan hard. "This is uncomfortable, May, we are going to fall watch out!" Both fell inside of the pool, Swampert and Squirtle both swum toward them.

"Sorry!" She said but was interrupted by her Squirtle hugging her. "I'm so proud of you!" Light surrounded Squirtle, May and Brendan both stared at him as he began evolving, when the light was finally gone Warturtle appeared, with teary eyes May hugged him hard. "Warturtle!" The moment, whoever, was interrupted by the sound of Misty's hands being clapped.

"Congratulations, Brendan and May, both of you have won this." Misty threw the Cascade Badge toward the couple; Brendan caught it and stared at it. "I had my fun! Now all that is left is to wait for whenever the time comes for you two to admit it." Brendan flinched; May stared at him and blushed at his reaction. "I would like to speak with you May." She nodded and left the water, making sure she didn't lose her towel so Brendan wouldn't end embarrassed any further. Misty waved her hand to Brendan and Tracey and then walked May toward the dressing rooms, where she threw a dry towel to her. "Have you noticed it yet, after all I did for you two to realize it you better have."

"I don't know what you are talking about Misty, Brendan and I are friends, nothing more than just that." She said while drying her hair, Misty gave her an odd and full with disappointment stare. "Even if I wanted it to be different, Brendan wouldn't like it, after all, there is a person Brendan already has feelings for."

"Oh no! I hate when that happens!" Misty yelled hard worried about May, but the girl directed a soft a warm smile toward Misty. "Come on May, haven't you noticed the way he looks at you? It is obvious he likes you, someone had to be blind not to notice it."

"Thanks for trying to help me Misty, but the true is Brendan and I can't be more than just friends, it is true, I like Brendan in a special way, but I already convinced myself that I don't want to be on a relationship with him, even if I wanted I couldn't." Misty crossed her arms, not being at all convinced. "What Brendan and I have can't grow any further, because he has someone he loves already… and so do I?" Misty was surprised to hear such revelation, May smiled. "That's why; Brendan and I can only be the best friends ever."

"Are you sure? You mean I played matchmakers not knowing you two already had someone else?" May nodded, Misty lowered her face. "But you two seem as if you belonged together, I was anxiously waiting to see the results, wait, is your crush someone I know?" May blinked twice, Misty was of course only being selfish while thinking about a certain someone, May, whoever, moved her head in negation. "Then who is him?"

"A boy who saved my life long time ago, black haired and wears glasses, I don't even remember his name… his face is also a mystery to me, but someone told me not long ago that meeting that person again is inevitable." May's eyes then widened, memories of the strings of hair falling from inside of Brendan's hat and covering his face and then the memory of him battling while wearing his glasses invaded her mind. "…Could Brendan be…?" Misty raised an eyebrow, May suddenly complained about a strong pain on her head. "What was I… thinking about just now?" She went to her knees weakly; Misty ran to her and held her on her arms.

"May! What happened?!" May woke up from her trance; she moved her head a good number of times and then stared at Misty with confusion. "What happened just now May? You fell and lost conscious for a few seconds just now."

"I fell down?" She then noticed Misty was holding her before her body hit the floor. "I guess the floor was slippery." She mentioned, Misty stared at her with disbelief. "What were we talking about just now?" Misty once again feared something was wrong, she placed her hand at May's forehead and then at hers. "Misty?"

"Maybe it's only my imagination… let's get dressed, ok?" May nodded, Misty then walked her toward the locker room and invited her in, although the whole time she wondered if she had just imagined what had happened before.

* * *

"It's shining again." Brendan took the pokéball Houndoom was holding and stared at it, he then faced the direction May and Misty left for not long ago. "…Please… don't allow her to forget about me…" Tracey placed his hand at Brendan's shoulder, the boy was startled and allowed the pokéball to escape his hands and hit the floor, Houndoom then picked it up and ran away. "Tracey! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it but notice that's the GS ball! Where did you get it?" Brendan blinked twice, Tracey continued. "Looks like you don't know what that is, the GS ball was created by a craft master long time ago, whoever, no one ever knew what it was for, many had investigated the ball, it is sealed and can't be opened, I heard the last time anyone saw that ball it was in possession of Kurt, the descendant of the person who crafted that ball."

"Kurt?" Tracey nodded; Brendan stared at Houndoom and asked him to bring the ball back to him. "I have had this pokéball since I have memory, my first memory ever is waking up at my bed back at Hoenn… my face is bandaged, and Houndour comes to me holding the pokéball with his mouth…" Brendan then presses the center of the pokéball, it then grows big. "It's like a normal pokéball to me, but it doesn't open, I have tried it all, but I can't release what is inside… if I only had a clue… I wish to help the Pokémon trapped inside but it won't open."

"I don't know how you managed to find the GS ball, I heard Professor Oak and Kurt talking about it long time ago, apparently it got lost, and now you have it, this is something professor Oak should probably know about." The ball shined once again, Brendan quickly threw it toward Houndoom, he caught it and the light faded. "What was that?!"

"The pokémon inside of the pokéball wants to be released, it has the power to erase someone's memories, I found out long ago that such power was probably Dream Eater, a psychic type attack…when giving the ball to Houndoom the pokéball loses its power since he is dark type and unaffected by psychic moves, that's why I selected Houndoom as the ball's guardian, the Pokémon inside surely felt danger when you said you should call professor Oak, the Pokémon inside wants to stay with me and he will erase the memory of anyone interfering." Tracey gulped, Brendan continued. "Don't tell Professor Oak about this."

"Don't worry, I will keep the secret!" Tracey added while sweat dropping. "So there is a Pokémon inside, that's fascinating, Brendan, if your only interest is opening the pokéball then I promise to investigate the professor's notes and communicate to you any new finding! I will be your helper in opening the GS ball!"

"You heard that? He will help us release you, he isn't your enemy." Brendan asked Houndoom to deliver the ball to him, Tracey backed off thinking it would try to erase his mind, but the ball never shined again. "I promised I would help you, and I'm planning on doing just that, I just wish you would allow me to tell May about this, but every time she finds out something you erase her memories… for me, that is very painful…" Tracey lowered his face, Brendan did the same. "I must leave now, I promised May we would visit more of her friends before I continue with my missions, Tracey, it was a pleasure to have met you."

"The pleasure is all mine, we will keep in touch." Both nodded and began shaking hands, Brendan then left followed by Houndoom and toward the locker rooms, he did it with a smile since he now had met someone who could help him in his mission to release the Pokémon trapped inside the gold and silver pokéball.

* * *

Not long after the battle was over, and once both Brendan and May had changed into their usual clothes, both made it out of the gym while waving their hands toward Tracey and Misty, resuming their journey around the Kanto region and heading toward the mountainous range at the outsides of Cerulean City. "Next destination, Pewter City! Another friend of mine, Brock, is going to visit his hometown before heading out in a new journey, you will surely like him, he is just like you, workaholic and with a sensitive side."

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" He said while giving May an odd stare. "Whatever, at least we are heading close to my next target… Blaine, Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island, Fire type user… this is turning out to be kinda annoying, the Pokémon League challenge was one I didn't want to take yet, and so far I have faced two Gym Leaders and earned their badges." May giggled, Brendan glared at her oddly. "Let me guess, you see more Gym Leader Battles in my future."

"There is a Gym in Pewter City, that's as much as I will say." Brendan sweat dropped, May just giggled even more. "Let's hurry, the road toward Pewter City is a long one, and I'm not sure of how much longer Brock will remain at Kanto." May grabbed his hand and ran toward the mountains, Brendan followed her, the sun was already hiding, but for the two friends the day was long from being over, Pewter City is the new destination, countdown to deadline, 70 days left.

* * *

**Ok, it's done, the Cerulean City thingy is now over, and I'm proud to say you will never see Misty again in my story! As far as I'm concerned, she can go suck an Oran Berry! Ok, sorry Misty, but it's your fault for being so annoying all the time, best day ever was when you were replaced by May, I love you May! Anyway, let's continue to the next chapter, shall we?**


	5. Falling Snow at Pewter City

**I'm so, falling asleep! Ok, so last chapter feathured Misty, but now let's remember some of the good old days and say hi to everyones favorite womanizer! Yeah baby! Brock is back! Now, different to Misty, Brock is actually a character I'm happy writting about, he is just like me, only I actually have some success with ladies, grrrrr! Anyway, forget about that, returning to the legendary birds history line and the time traveler feathured iin chapter 3, this is almost enterely a May chapter and yeah, I apologize, I have been giving a lot of importance to BRendan's character even after saying he was only the side kick, well forgive me, I am a Brendan fan, anyway, I'm giving both a very similar protagonist level, hope it's ok, and yeah, the Pokémon League Challenge is not what you were thinking to see when you began reading this, so I'm going to say this now, everything will be fine, trusth me, the collection of the badges has a far deeper effect in the story line than the Pokémon League challenge, serisouly, I'm not a normal autor, I create awesome sttorylines that saddly no one seems to follow to the very end, if people did I wouldn't be posting the whole thing tonight, anyway, 11:23pm, I'm sleeping already, better hurry, post, post, post.**

**

* * *

**"Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno, living legends that few have seen, much less captured… but we finally captured one of the legendaries, Zapdos, the master of thunder!" Giovanni spoke to then woman now sharing a chair with him at his office, Sabrina, the responsible of the capture. The young woman stared at the screen were the image of Zapdos was displayed, it was fighting his crystal prison using his energy to try and destroy it with no luck, it even used his sharp peck to try to shatter the armored crystal with the same result. "The three were said to live only at their islands, but the reality says different, we found Zapdos flying around Kanto and casting electric storms all around the region, just as if he was looking for someone."

"Zapdos revealed to me while reading his mind that a disaster is close from arriving, one in which Sky, Earth and Ocean will enter in conflict, the master of the sky must have send him as warning of this disaster, Master Giovanni, shouldn't we take precautions? If the disaster arrives it could mean the end of all humanity." Giovanni laughed at Sabrina's words, the woman stared at him from inside of the helmet covering half of her face, her eyes reflected hatred and pain. "Not even our strongest Pokémon has the power to stop this disaster, taking it lightly could end in tragedy."

"The lords of the Sky, Earth and Ocean are also our targets; their ancient power will prove to be very useful for our plans, whoever, we first must control the power of others who can stand against the lords, Sabrina, have they found the whereabouts of Moltres and Articuno already?" The woman used her psychic powers to find the answer to Giovanni's question. "What can you see?"

"The Legendary Pokémon, Moltres and Zapdos engaged in battle with our Pokémon, but their powers together weren't enough… Zapdos flee to Vermillion City, seeking to recharge his body, Moltres flew on the opposite direction, toward the volcanic island of Cinnabar Island, it currently sleeps inside of the volcano." Giovanni smiled at the information, Sabrina continued. "The Pokémon Articuno, who fled the battle shortly after it began, seeks for refugee with a trainer he once befriended, Noland; Master of the Battle Factory… the location is Cerulean City."

"Curses! My trainer already left that city… whoever, it may not be too late for him to battle Articuno, all we have to do is force Noland toward Pewter City, Sabrina, you have your instructions, get your Pokémon ready to intercept the weak Articuno." Sabrina made a reverence and left the man's office; Giovanni then sat down and rubbed his chin. "But who could be strong enough to drive Noland toward Pewter City, strong enough to face a legendary bird… but of course…" Giovanni pressed a switch at his chair; at the screen some scientists answered the call. "Is the brain watching complete? Can I trust our little traitor can pull out a mission?" The scientist exchanged looks but nodded. "Excellent, then send him and his charged Pokémon toward the Battle Factory near Cerulean City, send as many man as possible, a frontier brain is not someone to take lightly."

* * *

**Pokémon: Shattering Memories.**

**Chapter Five: Falling Snow at Pewter City.**

**

* * *

**"Kyaaaaa! Stay away! Stay away! Stay away!" May and Brendan finally made it out of the chain of tunnels and caves separating Cerulean City and Pewter City, it had been a long 5 days trip around the mountainous range, sadly enough the trip wasn't an enjoyable one since the many wild Pokémon around the cave weren't friendly toward humans, which placed both Brendan and May in an uncomfortable situation, one May was awfully pissed off about. "Don't let them near me! Brendan!" May was currently running away from an annoyed colony of Zubats they had accidentally angered inside of the cave, Brendan, whoever, wasn't at all worried about the Zubats. "Enough!"

"Houndoom! Use Flamethrower to scare them away!" Houndoom obeyed and launched the attack a few inches on top of May's head, scaring the Zubats and forcing them back to the cave. "One problem is solved, another one remains, and I'm not looking forward to this kind of troubles." Brendan send both Torterra and Swampert out, May aided him by sending her Blaziken toward the entrance of the cave as well. "Swampert! Focus Blast! Torterra! Wood Hammer!"

"Blaziken! Overheat!" All attacks were launched toward the entrance of the cave, from it, a furious Onix came out to be hit by the 3 strong powers, it yelled out in annoyance and attacked the group, knocking the 3 Pokémon with what both Brendan and May thought was an Iron Tail attack. "It's too strong! Pewter City is famous for the fresh minerals in the ground! Onix feeds of these minerals and grows stronger than common Onixes!" Brendan bit his lips in annoyance, fighting an Onix was never an easy task, but having one knocking 3 fully grown and well trained Pokémon was beyond his comprehension. "What now?"

"It's not like I have a plan quiet yet! The last Onix I faced was the one of Roark, Gym Leader at the Sinnoh Region; it wasn't as strong as this one!" The Onyx launched some green flames from inside of his mouth. "It knows Dragon Breath, watch out!" Brendan pushed May out of the way, the attack burned Brendan's foot but he ignored the pain. "You asked for it! Torterra! We are going to capture it! Use Wood Hammer!" The earth began shaking, May lost equilibrium and so she hugged Brendan's arm in order to prevent herself from falling. "Torterra! I said Wood Hammer not Earthquake! Quit the joking already."

"I don't think this is Torterra's doing!" And May was right, from the floor came out a Steelix, both Brendan and May backed off when seeing the strong and furious steel type Pokémon. "Blaziken!" The red Pokémon stood in the way while charging an overheat attack on his mouth, but then May noticed there was someone riding the Steelix. "Wait! This Steelix isn't our enemy!" Brendan faced May. "Everything is fine, trust me."

"Trainer! Stop your attack immediately, I won't allow you to hurt this Onix any further!" The man from on top of the Steelix jumped down from it and landed in front of Brendan and May. "This Onix is in no condition to fight! You should be ashamed for disturbing her during her moment of weakness! Do you have no heart trainer?!" Brendan closed his hand into a fist, ready to place the man on his place, but May stopped him and then placed herself in front of him. "May?!"

"Hi, Brock!" Brendan finally understood why May had stopped him, not only Brock was May's friend, but Brendan noticed the female Onix that had attacked them inside of the cave was strong for only one reason, and that was protecting a couple of young baby Onixes that were now digging their way out of the cave while playing around. "So that's what happened, there was no way a wild Pokémon could be that strong without a good reason." Steelix growled toward the Onix, she then went inside of the cave followed by the two small Onixes. "Aren't they cute?" Brendan moved his head in negation.

"What are you doing here May? I thought you were supposed to be traveling around Johto." May nodded but stuck her tongue out playfully, Brock then faced Brendan; the young trainer stared back at him fiercely. "I don't like judging people without knowing them first, but there is something about you that is different…" Brendan nodded; May stared at them both with a worried look. "Your clothes are all dirty! And they look so expensive with all that design and the style! How could you even think about going inside of Mt. Moon wearing such expensive looking clothes! You ruined them!"

"Wait, is he talking about my clothes?" Brendan faced May, the girl nodded apparently. "It's all fine, these clothes are my own design, even if they seem all ruined and expensive it's nothing I can't fix myself." Brock stared at Brendan with interest; he then took his hands and faced them. "May, this guy is scaring me."

"I knew it! You have the hands of an expert! You are surely a skillful person!" Brendan scratched the back of his head in confusion, Brock then faced Brendan's Pokémon. "And look at these Pokémon! They are all well raised and strong! You must be a great breeder! We should share our breeding secrets! By the way, I'm Brock, former Gym Leader of Pewter City"

"Great, another Gym Leader weirdo, May, you surely have some odd friends here in Kanto." May nodded, Brock moved around Brendan's Pokémon amazed, Brendan just took a deep breath in defeat. "I think I know how this is going to end."

After the odd meeting that took place, Brock invited both Brendan and May to spend the night at his place, the whole trip toward the city was a noisy one, with Brock asking Brendan about his breeding strategies and about his other skills such as sewing and cooking, May was surprised to find out Brendan was not only a person who enjoyed fancy restaurants and exotic dishes, but also a person who knew a lot about cooking, and so, both agreed in Brendan doing the cooking for the night in exchange of spending the night at his place, after traveling for five days around the mountains, having a nice place to rest was needed. Brendan of course never imagined Brock would have such a huge family. "I should have warned you before you offered doing the cooking?" Spoke May out while scratching the back of her head nervously in a way she mimicked Brendan.

"Yeah, you should have mentioned it earlier, thanks a lot May." She lowered her head and did various reverences toward Brendan in signal of apology, Brendan just ignored it all and made his way inside of the kitchen, allowing May to spend some time with Brock and trying to ignore the fact of Brock's family running around the place being all noisy and trying to use Houndoom as if he was a Ponyta. "Houndoom, whatever you do don't Flamethrower the kids, using your other moves is also forbidden." Houndoom then showed his fangs to a kid, Brendan then stomped the floor. "And no biting!" Houndoom lowered his head and obeyed, he then ran away from the kids chasing him.

"I never thought I was ever going to see a Houndoom this timid, it's almost too hard to believe it has such a high level, the color of his skin and the tension of his muscles reflects he is always ready for battle." May nodded, she had seen Houndoom in action many times in the past before, there was no doubt that despite its timid nature, Houndoom had the heart for combat. "So, you and Brendan are now traveling together? I guess you couldn't stand the idea of traveling alone."

"Brendan is my childhood friend, I was so happy when we met again that I couldn't help it but ask him to join me for my journey, although right now it looks like I'm the one tagging along for his journey." Brock then noticed there was something different about May, the girl kept smiling and directing her eyes toward the kitchen, where Brendan had to scold some of Brock's brothers every 2 minutes since the kids tried to steal the food from the plate he was using for cooking. "He is such a houseman."

"I heard you!" He yelled from inside of the kitchen, May giggled at that last in a way Brock never saw her giggling ever before, they had traveled for so long together, but this behavior from May's part wasn't the usual. "Hey! Don't touch that! And you, stop eating the pasta! You over there! Houndoom isn't made of jelly! Stop pulling his tail before he is annoyed!" Houndoom turned around and launched his Flamethrower; luckily for the kid Brendan had pushed him away and got hit by the Flamethrower instead. "Thanks a lot Houndoom." The Pokémon faced away ashamed, Brendan just cleaned his face. "Food is ready, everyone to the table please." The kids surprisingly enough, obeyed Brendan and all sat down, he then began placing the plates at the table, the kids waited no more and began devouring it all, much to Brendan's dislike since his cooking wasn't being tasted at all.

"You have some good cooking skills! I never tasted pasta this delicious!" Brock was the first one to praise Brendan's abilities, he smiled at the compliment but then he stared at May, she was doing some funny noises while sucking a long string of pasta through her lips, once the string was over, the salsa hit her face and surrounded her in tomato. "Delicious!" She then cleaned her face and repeated the action, Brendan kept staring at her for a while longer, but soon he noticed Brock was staring at him and so he faced away while hiding a blush. "Brendan! Hurry! Or else the food will be over before you come back!"

"Are you and Brendan an item?" May flinched; Brock's brothers and sisters began whistling toward May, luckily for her Brendan was back at the kitchen and getting the dessert ready and wasn't paying attention to the talk taking place. "Was that a positive reaction?"

"Why does everyone keeps asking me that? Brendan and I are just friends!" Brendan then walked toward the table carrying many plates with delicious slices of cake; May blushed and faced away not feeling like being able to stare at Brendan at all anymore. "…Just friends…" She said a little disappointed and with a lower tone of voice, Brock noticed but did nothing, he just decided to drop the subject.

"Guys! A little help here!" Said Brendan while doing odd movements and finally falling down, Brock and May both went to Brendan's aid, the boys in the other hand just complained about the cake being wasted. "Gah, I should have taken care of my injuries before, my left leg is paralyzed, it must have happened when I was hit by that Dragon Breathe attack." Brendan said while pressing his left leg trying to wake it up with no luck.

"Are you sure you are ok? Does it hurt?" May took a handkerchief out of her pocket and began cleaning Brendan's face; Brock smiled at the view and then began cleaning the mess Brendan had made. "We ran out of paralysis potions after I captured your Elekid, I will go to the pokémart and buy some, until I come back don't push yourself too hard."

"I'm fine, I only have a paralyzed leg, it will heal after some rest." May moved her head in negation and faced Brendan with determination. "All right, I get it, I get it, no effort until you get the potions." May smiled, Brendan returned the smile, Brock crossed his arms and smiled as well.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, thanks to Brendan's mistake many plates were broken, he must pay for what he broke with hard work." Brendan and May sweat dropped, Brock smiled. "Or, you can accept a Gym Leader challenge; if you win, I won't charge you, if you don't then you cook and do the cleaning for the next couple of days, what do you say?"

"I have this feeling I don't have much of an option." Brock nodded, Brendan breathed out in defeat. "Fine, I will take part of the Pokémon League challenge, so far it looks like I'm forced to take the challenge anyway." May smiled, but her smile faded once the pain of the paralysis took over Brendan once again. "Don't worry; the pain can't stop me from accepting a challenge."

"I will hurry and get the paralysis potion!" She rushed to the entrance and made her way out, a chill came inside and she had second thoughts about going outside, but a quick stare at Brendan convinced her to do it. "I will be back soon!" She then left the house.

"Now that she is gone I think I deserve an explanation." Brock stared at Brendan while helping him to his feet and walking him toward the stadium. "I challenged Lt. Surge, even if I cared little about his badge, but at Celadon City, it was Misty who challenged me, and now you do it as well, I have this feeling you two have a secret intention."

"Well, that's because we do, the better way to get to know a person is by battling, you can see it as if we were testing you to know if May is safe around you." Brendan gave Brock an annoyed stare, Brock ignored him and helped him toward the challenger's section of the Gym, were the kids had placed a bench for Brendan to sit. "Since you traveled from Hoenn to Sinnoh I assume you are using the special rules for your challenges." He nodded. "Then you won't be having a challenge against a rock type user, instead you will face me in a two on two match against my steel type Pokémon!"

"Fine with me, I hope you don't mind me finishing this fast, I wouldn't like May to arrive and find us both still battling." Brock laughed out loud at Brendan's words, he then threw his first pokéball and from inside of it came a Forretress. "Forretress? I was expecting Steelix but I guess you want to send the weak first, then I'm sending Torterra out!" The furious and semi giant Pokémon began jumping happily and forcing small earthquakes around the arena.

"Looks like your Torterra has an impish nature, this is going to be an interesting battle, but mark my words Brendan, Forretress will bring down your Torterra and leave your next Pokémon shaking weak against my Steelix." Brendan complained about the pain on his leg but did his best to stay calm; Brock then commanded his first attack. "Forretress! Let's spike the arena with your Spike attack!" Many spikes were launched around the place, but the spikes never reached Torterra, the whole contrary, they remained close to Forretress.

"What kind of attack was that? Your Forretress didn't even hit his target, are you being serious about this battle? Or are you taking considerations because I'm wounded?" Brock did nothing; he just stayed there with his arms crossed and in silence. "Well, if you thought we were going after you, then think again, we are staying where we are, Torterra, use Earthquake!" The impish Pokémon jumped happily and then stomped his feet hard at the ground, forcing the earthquake and hitting Forretress who barely could keep conscious after the impact. "You better be serious, or this battle won't last long."

"Now I see you are impatient, there are more into Pokémon than raw power, but it looks like you are the offensive type, such behavior will be your doom, Forretress, use Toxic Spikes!" Once again spikes were scattered around the floor, Brendan was confused, Torterra wasn't a running Pokémon, the use of such attacks to hold a barrier between the two Pokémon seemed useless. "So, what will your next move be?"

"I don't like where this is heading, but I'm not the kind of trainer to hold back, you are right, I'm offensive, but I'm also a technician, I can tell you are planning something." Brendan stared at the spikes and then at Forretress, trying to search for the meaning of such battling style. "Earthquake… it moved the spikes around and close to Torterra, you were planning on having the poison spikes reaching Torterra with each Earthquake attack, but you never thought perhaps I would use a different attack this time, Wood Hammer!" Torterra threw his spiked vines against Forretress, the Pokémon endured the hit. "Maybe Forretress is strong against grass, but if I don't use Earthquake your strategy is useless, so I will have to defeat him little by little."

"Nice doing finding out my strategy, but that was only half of it, there is a different reason for taking the defensive, and you will soon learn the reason." Brendan bit his lips and began sweating hard; the paralysis was already hurting the muscles of his leg and breaking his concentration. "Whenever you want to give up feel free to do it, because I have a feeling this is going to be a long battle."

* * *

"Aw! Come on! I know it's late but there must be an open shop selling potions, my friend needs the medicine!" May sneezed hard, the temperature was lowering at Pewter City and she still hadn't found the potion she needed. "It's freezing out here!" She yelled in annoyance while hugging herself trying to warm her body. "We are in the middle of summer, how can it be this cold." Her eyes then widened when noticing it had began snowing; she then felt a chill running down her spine and turned around. "You again!" She backed off and began falling down, but the man grabbed her hand preventing her from hitting the floor. "I haven't had strange dreams recently! I thought everything was over."

"You should already know I wish you no harm, after all I can't hurt the person I love the most." May took her distance, the man never approached to her at all, he just faced the sky and enjoyed the view of the many snow drops falling down and burying Pewter City in a white blanket. "You were always doing reckless things for him, even going far enough as to risk your own health for his own, I always admired that beautiful heart of yours, so pure, so innocent, so forbidden… interfering is something I shouldn't do, but for once, you have someone caring back for you, May, this is for you." The man then gave May two potions, one was to heal Brendan's paralysis, the other one was an Ice Heal.

"And Ice Heal? But I only…" She sneezed hard; she then understood what the Ice Heal was for. "When are you going to reveal your identity to me? And what do you want? I can believe your story about being a time traveler since I once accidentally traveled in time as well, but what are your motives? And why do you keep talking about the time of your creation? You don't look much older than me."

"Despite my body being the one of a 15 years old man, the reality is I have lived for far more… centuries perhaps… but eternal life is nothing if there is no one to share it with me… May… during the days we lived together I couldn't be happier, but losing you was unbearable, my intentions are only to keep you save from what is to come, before the beast awakens, before he who you think you love, hurts you… May, once I find the power I'm looking for, I promise to save you." May smiled gently for the man, she no longer feared him as she used to, the whole contrary, she felt comfortable around him, she could barely wait to meet him. "On your way back to your friend's home, you will encounter a beautiful Pokémon, it is badly injured, but you will know how to heal it."

"Isn't it wrong for you to be telling me this? I know you are worried but… will I be ok if I only promise to be careful?" The man remained in silence, but his odd eyes were forever directed at May, the girl just lowered her face and continued. "Even if my life is in danger, I decided I don't want to worry about what will happen, I want to live my life on my own and experience many things… will you please… allow me to try and save myself, instead of having you always telling me what will happen?"

"…I understand…" May smiled for him, the man opened a portal and began entering it. "Whoever, you must accept my help when the time comes, the day is far from coming, you will have many adventures before the beast is awakened… when that happens I will come back and save you, and nothing you say will stop me…" May nodded, the man faced away. "…You can fool yourself to believe anything you want… but you won't be able to change his heart… enjoy it while it lasts, and remember, he isn't the only one with a place for you in his heart."

"Ah! You are saying those embarrassing things as well! Why is everyone thinking Brendan and I are an item?! We are only childhood friends!" The man entered the portal and left, May then saw a blue light at the sky, the falling snow was surrounding it as it crashed at the outsides of the city and close to Mt. Coronet. "I guess it's no surprise anymore, I can assume that was the beautiful Pokémon's doing." May then sneezed hard victim of her new flu. "Now I'm sick, how annoying… what to do, what to do? I can go and do what I'm supposed to do, or return to the gym and heal Brendan…" The two roads lead to opposite directions; May had no idea of what she was supposed to do. "Ah! That man is surely placing me in many difficult situations! I promise to go heal you as soon as I finish this Brendan! Please hold on!" And so, she ran toward the landing place of the blue light.

* * *

"Forretress! Use Stealth Rock!" Forretress launched crystal looking stones all around Torterra, the impish Pokémon was losing his patience, despite being a semi giant and slow Pokémon, his personality forced him to be more active, and fighting a defensive battle was boring for him. "The next attack will be a decisive one for your Torterra, and your next Pokémon won't be able to take on my Steelix, are you sure you wish to continue."

"Torterra, cut the stomping already, we need to be careful, Brock is planning something, all his attacks are defensive ones, but Stealth Rock revealed his true intentions." Brock's smile was erased; Brendan smirked while still complaining about the pain. "At Sinnoh, I battled a man called Roark, he also used the same attack, maybe I had no knowledge of what Spikes and Toxic Spikes can do, but now I understand, once Torterra goes down, my next Pokémon will be assaulted by the spikes and rocks around the field… all I need to do is finish the battle with Torterra instead of switching Pokémon, Torterra, use Rock Slide!"

"Nice thinking! But you found it out too late! Use Explosion!" Brendan flinched, so did Torterra, Forretress just exploded following Brocks instructions, the explosion was strong enough as to send Torterra away from the ground and toward Brendan, Houndoom tackled him out of the way and then dodged the giant grass Pokémon that was knocked unconscious upon landing. "Now you have no choice but send a Pokémon to the battlefield to face my Steelix… and since he is a steel type, I think we both know who you will use."

"Ok, I admit it, you got me there, but you need to be careful with what you wish Brock, it could become a reality, Houndoom, time to shine!" Houndoom jumped to battle, and upon doing it he was stroke by spikes and rocks, depleting his energy and poisoning him. "Calm down Houndoom, we both know you can endure this."

"Maybe he can, but can he endure this? Go, Steelix! Now use Sandstorm!" Steelix came out and immediately unleashed his attack, the raging sand hurt Houndoom who was close to losing all his energy because of the poison. "Now, use Iron Tail!"

"Houndoom! Jump!" He obeyed and avoided the hit. "Nice doing! Now use Flamethrower!" The fire based attack came out, it even hit Steelix, but the intensity of the attack was weakened by the Sandstorm. "Damn! He is better than what we thought; this even feels like a Pokémon League battle." Brendan smiled at the thought, Houndoom, despite being weak and poisoned, shared the same feeling. "It will only force us to be fiercer, Houndoom, Faint attack!"

"Using such an attack against Steelix won't work! Steelix! Crunch him!" The steel made monster launched itself toward Houndoom, both dark based attacks collided, but only Houndoom took serious damage. "Give up already, Steelix is unstoppable!"

"Not at such distance!" Brock then noticed the only reason Brendan used Faint Attack was for Houndoom to be closer to Steelix. "Let's finish him, Houndoom, use Hidden Power!" A brown sphere formed in Houndoom's mouth, it then launched it and hit Steelix directly, Brock's jaw dropped, Steelix was down, it was something he couldn't believe. "…Hidden Power…" Brendan began while gasping for air; the effort had given him a strong fever. "…Is an attack whose type changes depending on the Pokémon using it… when Houndoom uses it, the attack is a fighting type more… very effective against Steelix when fire can't do the trick."

"Your Houndoom and you pulled out an impressive battle, the last Gym Leader challenge I had was long time ago, although it was far different than this one." Brendan fell to his knees; Brock noticed and ran toward him, helping him back to his feet. "You should sleep, you deserve it, I will present you with your badge once you feel better, as for your Houndoom, we better give him an antidote for his poison, kids, take care of him will you." The kids nodded and they all carried Houndoom away after injecting the antidote.

"…Wait… I can't sleep until May comes back… it's freezing outside… she could catch a cold…" Brock then felt the sudden change of temperature; he then looked out of the window and noticed it was snowing. "Snow? In the middle of summer? Is that even possible?"

"I have seen this happening before… but it's impossible, only one Pokémon can force snow to fall like this… I hope May is ok." Brendan pushed Brock away and tried to walk toward the exit of the gym. "Brendan, wait, I know you are worried about her, but you will be of no help in your current state, if you go out after her now, you will only make it all worst." Brendan sadly had to accept the truth, in his current state, he would place himself in even more danger than the one May could be facing.

* * *

"I can't believe it, it's an Articuno! No wonder it is snowing!" May ran toward the unconscious bird and began shaking it trying to wake him up; the bird reacted and moved trying to push May away. "Calm down! I don't want to hurt you! I'm here to help you, your wing is all hurt, let me help you heal it!" The Articuno kept struggling, but May never gave up on her effort of trying to heal the bird and spread some potions at him. "This should help you feel better, but you still need to rest, you are severally injured, whatever you fought was very strong."

"May?" The girl turned around to see the man calling her. "I knew I recognized that voice, calm down Articuno, don't tell me you already forgot about May, she was there when we were defeated at the battle frontier." The man wearing a white cloak and red hat approached to May weakly, the girl was happy to see him but was more worried about his injuries than about having a teary reunion. "We aren't safe here, our attackers weren't strong enough as to defeat us, but they did force us to flee, all my Pokémon were defeated, all I have is Articuno now."

"Noland, I know you only befriended Articuno, but he won't be able to fly in this condition, we must leave and take him to a Pokémon center, use one of your pokéballs" The man refused, May then stared at the weak Articuno standing up. "Please don't! You will only end up hurting yourself! Don't be reckless! Mind your own health will you?!" Although she couldn't complain about that last, after all she was just the same.

"I would never force Articuno into a pokéball, he deserves to be free, a Pokémon this strong shouldn't be captured and used for evil proposes, I thought Surge would understand it, but instead, he attacked us, he and his minions, there was no way we could take on all of them on our own." May helped Noland away from the snow, the man was awfully injured, many burns were visible around his body, similar to the ones she had when she captured Elekid. "This place is dangerous, Surge will soon arrive, we must flee before it is too late."

"Surge? Like in Lt. Surge?" Noland nodded, May stared at him with disbelief. "It can't be possible! Surge risked his life restoring Zapdos energy; he was even convinced Zapdos should be free for the sake of nature!" Noland walked weakly toward Articuno, the hurt legendary bird went to his feet weakly. "You two should stop it! You are both in no condition to fight!"

"Listen up May! Someone as strong as to hurt a legendary Pokémon this badly isn't someone who you should take lightly, he will soon arrive, Articuno and I should keep moving before…" But Noland's words were interrupted by an electric attack striking him, Articuno yelled scared after witnessing his friend collapsing, May was also surprised, but instead of running toward Noland's help, she took her pokéball out and waited for the attacker to come out. "Forget it, he is too strong! You can't possibly win this battle!"

"I have to try!" The sound of a huge body hitting the snow alerted May's senses, she then threw her Pokéball and from it Blaziken came out. "Show yourself!" The man came out from some bunches a few meters in front of May, as Noland had said before, it was Surge, but there was something different about him, his permanent smile was gone, replaced by an annoyed look full with hatred and rage. "Lieutenant Surge! What's going on here?" Surge send his Pokémon out, all of them, May was confused, she backed off with Blaziken cutting the way between the 3 electric Pokémon Surge had used for his battle with Brendan, and the wounded group. "Blaziken, use Overheat at the snow!" Blaziken launched the attack, the fire melted the snow and vapor surrounded the place. "Fly away Articuno! We will hold them up!"

"Do as she says Articuno! You deserve to be free! Fly away, I promise we will meet again!" Articuno nodded, he then flew weakly around the sky, forcing snow to fall wherever he flew. "I don't have usable Pokémon May, but I'm a proud and strong person, I will keep them busy for a while until they can finally beat me." Blaziken kept using Overheat around the place and forcing more vapors to blind Surge and his Pokémon, buying more time for Noland. "Do me a favor, now that Articuno knows you are a kind hearted lass he will stay close to you, protect him from them, keep him safe, whatever happens don't let them find him!"

"What are you saying? You are talking as if you weren't going to make it out alive of this battle!" Noland smiled, he then ran toward the vapors and tackled Surge down the mountain, both began spinning down at a high speed. "Noland!" Surge's Pokémon were confused by not having their master near, May then noticed the shining red eyes they had, as if they no longer had control over their own minds. "Blaziken, we must help Noland!"

"Forget about me girl!" She heard Noland's voice and saw him running around the forest with Surge going after him; his Pokémon noticed him and ran after them as well. "Surge only has a mission and that is capture Articuno and his friend! You are safe for now! I'm entrusting Articuno's life to you!" May bit her lips in annoyance and forced her tears to stay at her eyes, she felt so useless, Blaziken was the only Pokémon she had she could trust to battle, whoever, if she were to fight against Surge he would definitively lose, she was unsure of what was going on, she knew Surge wishes the best for the legendary birds, but after what she had just witnessed, she was unsure of what to believe.

"I need to become stronger." She told her Blaziken as she faced him. "Noland is strong, he will be fine, but if it was me the one being chased, they would have already captured me." Blaziken burned his own wrists trying to impress May; the girl smiled and hugged him. "I know I can always count on you, but, if what Noland said is true, then they will come after Articuno, we need to train hard and become stronger to be able to save him." Blaziken nodded, May sneezed. "But first, we need to get some rest."

* * *

Back at Brock's place, Brendan stared out of the window while allowing his Swampert to cover him with various blankets, his Torterra was also worried and was moving from a side of the room to the other one bringing pillows for him, even Elekid was worried and carrying some hot soup Brock had given to him to deliver to Brendan. "Guys, I'm fine, it's just a minor fever, it's really nothing to worry about." He tried to stand up but Houndoom jumped to him and forced him back to his bed. "Ouch! You don't have to be this aggressive!" He yelled at him with a vein popping at his forehead, Houndoom roared at him is annoyance. "Don't dare messing with me Houndoom, like it or not I'm your trainer! I know what I'm doing and if I say I'm in perfect health then I am!" But then Brendan felt the pain of his paralysis and ended lying down. "Fine, I admit I have a minor paralysis issue, but I will be fine now, I don't need this much attention."

"I'm glad to know you feel better now!" Brendan faced the door of his temporary room, by it was May, smiling at him as was usual and holding a paralysis potion. "Thanks for taking care of him while I was away guys, I will take over now, and Houndoom, Pokémon shouldn't lay on trainer's beds!" Houndoom climbed the bed down ashamed, May then returned Brendan's Pokémon to their pokéballs, as usual leaving Houndoom outside. "They are so cute for worrying about you this much, just look at all the pillows and covers they surrounded you with!" Brendan rolled his eyes, the whole bed was full with pillows, he could barely be seen behind all of them. "Don't worry, I will fix it."

"May, I'm serious, I'm feeling perfectly fine now, and there is no need for you to…" But he was silenced when seeing May this close to him and helping him fix the pillow he was already laying at. "Well… I admit my pillow feels much better now…" May nodded and then she took many pillows away and placed them by the closet, she then fixed Brendan's blankets and changed the dry rag of his forehead while placing a wet one instead. "Thanks, I appreciate my Pokémon taking care of me, but they really don't know how to do it."

"Aw, but you must admit it was a cute gesture, your Pokémon like you a lot, that's because you are a great trainer and person!" Brendan blushed; May was freaked out by that last. "Your fever is intensifying! I will give you the potion right away!" Brendan was about to speak when May placed her hand by his chin and helped him drink the medicine, he coughed hard by the horrible flavor. "It will take some time to take effect, Pokémon have faster metabolism than humans, it will take you about an hour to recover from your fever… I hope, because your head is all red."

"Believe me; my fever has nothing to do with my face being all red." He said while taking May's hand away from his forehead. "…May…?" She flinched and gulped hard, she was in an uncomfortable situation and dangerously close to Brendan, the boy just kept blushing with a mixture of embarrassment and a strong fever. "You caught a cold you fool." May lowered her face; Brendan had just ruined her moment. "When are you finally going to start caring about yourself? You are always ending sick, whether it is paralysis, lack of sleep or a cold."

"I just wanted Brendan to be healthy." She said while rubbing the paralysis heal, Brendan lowered his face ashamed, she had worked so hard to heal him, and he only complained and scolded her. "Brendan… I need to say something before I lose the courage…" Brendan blinked twice; May began playing with her fingers nervously. "…Brendan… I think I…" But she was interrupted by him placing a spoon with Ice Heal at her mouth. "Giak!" She yelled in annoyance. "What was that for?!"

"There, you will feel better soon… you are being noisy and I want to sleep…" He said while blushing hard, May opened her mouth as to say something, but she remained in silence and nodded. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day, traveling through Viridian Forest isn't easy."

"…I want…" She began, Brendan listened. "Until Brendan feels better, I will stay here…" He gulped but nodded, May then sat next to his bed and closed her eyes, she was so close to confessing, but right now wasn't the time, right now, she could only be there for him.

* * *

**Aw! that was the perfect moment for a confesion, well, think again! I'm not that predictable! Muahahahaha, ok, calm down Daniel, keep your coolness, at any rate, why am I always saying that? Anyway, that too by the way, whatever, I'm getting used to the guest apearences in this thing, so for next chapter (Up in 5 more minutes), we will not just have one guest but two! How about Gary Oak from the anime and certain character from the Pokémon Adventure Manga? Did that win your attention, then click next, lol.**


	6. The Guardian of Viridian Forest

**11:29 pm! Man I'm wasting too much time writing this summaries, no one ever reads them, I'm sure everyone skips to the story, then why in the world do I have to write summaries for every freaking chapter? Whatever, I just do, for this chapter we have Gary Oak and Brendan being a total Psyduck(Idiot, lol), but we will finally reveal some mysteries about the GS ball, I like my own storyline quiet a lot, since the anime dropped the subject I was there to pick it up, (Runs around the streets of japan with the GS ball storyline in hand while being shased by many angry producers throwing their pokémon to me), Oh yeah, and I promised a guest from the manga as well, those whoe read the manga, you guys know her, only with a different name, I came out with the name, thanks a lot, those who never read the manga, no, she isn't an original character.**

**

* * *

**"Wachooo!" May sneezed hard for what seemed to be the eleventh time that day, her adventure a couple of days ago earned her a strong cold, and that plus the fact of Brendan's paralysis refusing to heal forced the two to lose two days of traveling, now with both of them sharing a better health, their trip could be resumed, whoever, traces of their illness remained, evident in the shaking movements of May as she tried to warm her body despite being covered by a beautiful blue coat Brendan had sewed for her during the two days they spent at Brock's place. "My cold seems to be growing worst! I wonder what could have happened if I hadn't had some Ice Heal when my cold began, ah, awawah, wacho!"

Snow fell from the branch of a tree because of May's strong sneezing, burying Brendan inside of a mount of snow, she laughed at the view of course, but the buried Brendan didn't reflect the same happiness. "Well, thanks a lot May, this must be the seventh time I'm buried at the snow because of your sneezing." Houndoom helped Brendan out of the snow by unburying him; Brendan then began cleaning the snow away from his new outfit, a red and black coat very similar to his usual clothing. "Seriously, if you weren't totally healed, why were you so insistent into resuming the trip?"

"That was probably my fault." Spoke Brock out while catching up to the couple, he decided to join their little adventure for a while until they reached Cinnabar Island, which was Brendan's next destination, only then would Brock travel to the Sinnoh region in search of joining Ash in his new adventure. "I heard Ash will be arriving to Sinnoh in a few days, I may not be there to start the journey with him, but I can join him there before he seeks for his first Gym Leader battle."

"Who is this Ash dude anyway? All I hear you and May speak about all the time is Ash and Pikachu and nothing else, it is kinda turning out to be annoying." Said Brendan while resuming his walk around the frozen forest. Brock and May just exchanged looks. "I mean, you two speak as if he was a Pokémon Master, being honest I'm sure I can beat him, after all I was the first runner up on the two previous Pokémon League Tournaments at Hoenn and Sinnoh."

"Aw, Brendan, you are just jealous that for once we are not talking about you." He directed a cold stare toward May, the girl just giggled. "Besides, you can't claim to be better than him until you met him, if that ever happens, I'm sure both of you would hold a tremendous battle, after all, you two share a lot in common." Brock nodded. "Just as you and Houndoom, Ash likes to travel with Pikachu outside of his pokéball, and just as you he is impatient and reckless." Brock nodded once again.

"Look who is talking about being reckless, you were the one who got sick because of…" Brendan's words were then interrupted, the GS ball was shinning as if the Pokémon inside was close to breaking itself free from it. "The pokéball, it had never shined like this before, but what could this mean?! He flinched once noticing Brock and May were staring at his pokéball. "Eh? Now what am I supposed to say? This is sort of an uncomfortable situation."

"That's the GS ball!" Brock yelled out in surprise, May was puzzled by the revelation of the pokéball's name, Brendan shared the same emotion, not only did Tracey know about the pokéball but now Brock shared the same knowledge. "Where did you get that pokéball from?! It was supposed to be property of Kurt, the master crafter of pokéballs!" He had no idea of what to say, but the explanations had to wait, the sound of a yell filled the air and forced Brendan to be buried once again in the snow, once he made it out he found the source of the yell, a trainer dressed all in yellow clothes and black shorts and using a straw hat to cover his blond hair, it ran toward the group while yelling scared and swinging his fishing rod to try to scare away a furious Scyther that was chasing him.

"I said I'm sorry! Can't we be friends and ignore our differences? How was I supposed to know I was breaching your territory?!" He said while crying and falling down, a Ratacate and a Pikachu, both his companions, helped him up in hopes of resuming with the running away, but the Scyther had caught up. "Please! I don't want to fight you!"

"If you won't then I will!" He turned around to see Brendan standing defiant and with his Houndoom ready for battle. "Stay right behind me, Houndoom and I will solve this." He nodded and ran toward May and Brock, hiding behind them and hugging his Ratacate and Pikachu. "This Scyther is young and strong, it won't be an easy battle, Houndoom, let's give it our all!"

* * *

**Pokémon: Shattered Memories.**

**Chapter Six: The Guardian of Viridian Forest.**

**

* * *

**"Be careful! That Scyther is extremely adamant; he has been chasing me for 3 days without stopping! He thinks Viridian Forest is his territory and only his, he won't listen to anyone saying different!" The boy yelled out, the Scyther angrily growled at him. "And he is so rude! I'm too young to hear that kind of language!" Brendan blinked twice at that last, the boy just kept hiding by pulling his hat down.

"Whatever his reasons are, I'm lacking of native Pokémon of the Kanto region, Houndoom, get ready to fight and capture!" Houndoom nodded and launched his Flamethrower attack; Scyther blew the fire away with a fast movement of his wings. "Was that a Wing Attack?" Brendan yelled while fighting back the strong wing, Scyther's blades then began shining green as he unleashed the next move and stroke Houndoom with a quick move of his blade. "Fury Cutter? But it was stronger for being the first hit!"

"Brendan!" Brock yelled. "That Scyther is using Technician! There aren't many Pokémon who can learn that skill! It multiplies the power of some moves making them far more powerful; Scyther's Wing attack is now as strong as an Air Slash! And his Fury Cutter is twice as powerful!" Brendan nodded understanding the power of the Technician skill, May, despite being glad Brock's role as a living encyclopedia came back, was more worried about Brendan.

"Houndoom! Use Thunder Fang!" With an electrifying jaw, Houndoom casted the attack, Scyther unleashed a second Fury Cutter, far stronger than the first one but this one missed the target since Houndoom had intercepted it and shocked Scyther's body a second time. "Nice doing! How, Flamethrower!" Once again the attack was disabled by Scyther's wing attack. "Ok, maybe we need a new move set, yours is getting pretty old." Houndoom complained but then dodged a Fury Cutter just in time. "Damn! Let's keep the physical attacks going! Thunder Fang!" Houndoom bit Scyther once again, this time earning it a paralysis. "Way to go! At least Thunder Fang can still do the trick! Now, Scyther is strong enough as to make a stay in my main team, so let's use this! Cherish Ball!" The full red pokéball hit Scyther since the bug Pokémon was slowed down by the paralysis and unable to escape, the ball moved a good number of times, Scyther, despite being wounded, still had energy to fight, but it wasn't enough, the Cherish Ball stopped moving, and Scyther was captured. "Score!" He yelled while taking the ball in his hands, I can't wait to start training it!"

"Nice catch! But I don't think Scyther wishes to be trained!" May said while pointing at the Cherish Ball starting to move once again. "I'm sure we will have some troubles training for a while, that Scyther is quiet scary!" The trainer that Brendan saved then approached to the ball, he placed his hand on top of it and closed his eyes, a green light then surrounded the Cherish Ball, and soon, the ball quit moving. "What was that light?"

"Your Scyther will be ok now, his species normally stays away from Viridian Forest, this one got separated from his group during their swarm." Brendan stared at the Cherish Ball, then at the boy. "I told him everything would be fine, you are a trainer with a warm heart and care for your Pokémon, Scyther is unsure about wanting to train with a human but accepted to give it a try." Brendan gave the kid an odd stare; he then hit his hat off revealing a long ponytail. "Ah! My hat!" The boy was actually a girl, and a clumsy one since she fell while running after her hat.

"I knew it, only a girl would use such caring and emotional words." The girl blushed madly after being discovered, Brendan then took a more accusative tone. "And what was all that you did to Scyther? Those mysterious powers you used, my pokédex is now saying Scyther is in full health and his paralyzes is gone, just what in the world are you?"

"Brendan! Stop accusing her!" May said while hugging the soon to break into tears girl. "And to where I know, you too have a lot to explain? What's that pokéball? Brock called it the GS ball, for a long time I thought it was Houndoom's pokéball but Houndoom isn't even registered in your…" May complained by a pain in her head, Brendan quickly launched the ball to Houndoom who bit it and ended the shining. "My head hurts!"

"Ok! That's enough! I have no idea of what is going on! Let's just sit down and talk this over with!" The tension was interrupted by Brock taking the referee role as he always used to do when traveling with May, luckily for him the group obeyed and sat down by some logs that were scattered around the snow thanks to Scyther's failed Fury Cutter attacks. "First things first, who are you? And what was what you did to annoy Scyther?"

"…Well…" The girl blushed while telling the group about her tale. "My name is Kiori from Viridian Forest, I am the guardian of the forest and these are Ratty and Chuchu!" Her Ratacate and Pikachu growled softly, Kiori then rubbed them both. "As a guardian, it is my duty to make sure there is peace at the forest, but when an Articuno came flying close to it, snow began falling, and this Scyther, who was looking for his friends, got lost and began attacking every Pokémon approaching, as guardian of Viridian Forest I have an unique ability to speak and heal Pokémon… but Scyther was too strong as to obey a trainer without a badge… or so he said… and he chased me around for 3 days nonstop."

"Aw! You poor thing! It must have been a scary experience!" May hugged the girl and rubbed her blond hair, Brendan just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Brock? How come Pokémon would think something like that, I mean, it's only a badge, do Pokémon really care about those things?"

"Badges are special, not only they represent the courage of a trainer and qualify them as worthy trainers, badges also have their own life energy since they are crafted from unique materials that Pokémon are attracted to, the more badges a trainer has the stronger his Pokémon are, since the energy of the badges feeds them with their energy, that's the reason Gym Leaders give away badges, to make sure only the best trainers are worthy of becoming champions." Brendan never thought badges were so important; he now had a deeper respect for the 3 badges now on his possession. "Now that we solved our doubts about Kiori, it's about time we learn about the GS ball, why do you have it? And what was that light from before?"

"Eh? Well, you see, I don't like talking about it." May then gave Brendan a hurt stare; he gulped hard and then lowered his face in defeat. "…Fine…" He began. "Ever since I have had memory, I have had the GS ball with me, my first memory is from when I was 6 years old, I was at my home at Hoenn, with Houndour holding this ball on his mouth… I always had it close to me, no one is supposed to know I have it or what is inside… since the first time someone found out about it… the ball began shinning and erased that person's knowledge about its existence…"

"There is something odd about your tale, 2 years ago, Ash, Misty and I delivered the pokéball to Kurt, if you say you have had it ever since you were six years old, then something is out of place… I think you are lying…" Brendan bit his lips in annoyance and stood up, Brock did the same, and quiet annoyed by the fact of thinking Brendan had stolen the GS ball. "Tell me the truth! You stole it!"

"Brock! Stop it! I trust Brendan; I know he wouldn't steal the GS ball! Right, Brendan…" He nodded, Brock then sat down. "But there is something I don't understand… why would you keep that ball a secret from me? I thought we had no secrets, I even told you about my dreams… don't you trust me enough as to let me know about something this important to you?"

"Wait, first of all, I trust you more than you can start imagining, second, it's not my fault I couldn't tell you, the GS ball is a mystery, even to me, I'm trying to free the Pokémon inside, I have asked for help from many, but each time someone gets too close to unraveling it's secrets it shines and erases someone's memories." May's eyes widened, Brendan continued. "I… I have lost many thought's thanks to this ball… sometimes I think it is a burden and just want to get rid of it… but I made a promise to the Pokémon inside, I promised to release him from the ball… I had wanted to tell you about it for a long time but… if the Pokémon inside forces me to forget about you… or keeps messing with your mind as it had being doing since our journey began… I don't know if I will be able to take the pain… May, I don't want to forget about you as I forgot about a friend I once held so dear to me." May had no idea of what to say, she was sad to know Brendan had kept it a secret from her, but he only did it to protect her. "I don't want to forget about you."

"Maybe that won't be necessary!" Kiori said while approaching to Houndoom and taking the ball in her hands. "As a thank you gift for saving me from that Scyther, I will use my powers to tell you what the Pokémon inside wants!" Brendan stared at her with disbelief; the girl only closed her eyes and began using her powers. "The one trapped inside… his name is Celebi…" Brock was surprised to hear that name, both May and Brendan noticed. "…He says he had been trapped inside for a long time, and had being traveling in time various times looking for the one who can release him… he sensed I had powers and tried to tell you, he also says May and him had met before in the future, a different future in which she… eh…? I don't think I can tell her about that Celebi…"

"Celebi is a traveler from time, Ash, Misty and myself met one long time ago, could this Celebi be that same Celebi?" Kiori stared at the ball, she then nodded in agreement. "But, we had the GS ball delivered to Kurt back then, how could Celebi…"

"Celebi has traveled a lot in time, he had being in the same timeline at the same time in numerous occasions, in other words, I think it's safe to say that while you had the GS ball, Brendan had it too although it was the same GS ball from a different moment in time!" Everyone was surprised by the deduction skills of the girl; she just smiled nervously and continued reading. "Celebi comes from an awful future, one he wants to prevent, but there is a man who seeks his powers, a man he is escaping from." May was surprised yet again by another revelation; the thought of the man from her dreams invaded her mind. "He had being released from the ball just once, and Brendan, you were the one doing it, although you also trapped him inside once you did, since the ball can only be opened once, then it needs to be recharged so it can open again, and the only way to recharge it, is having both feathers, the Silver feather of the legendary Lugia, and the Gold Feather of Ho-oh!"

"What?! How am I supposed to find those feathers? Celebi! There should be another way! Lugia and Ho-oh are Pokémon from legends! Finding them is hard! Taking a feather from them is nonsense!" Celebi's pokéball shined no more, Kiori then smiled and gave it back to Brendan. "Did Celebi mention anything about why he doesn't want May to know this stuff?"

"Well, he said there was no turning back now, May's memories will be erased no more, but those he had erased are memories he isn't planning on returning yet, otherwise, the same future will repeat itself, Celebi is doing his best to prevent that future, a future you and May will help create." May fell to her knees, this much information was too much for her.

"May, I…" Brendan began, May just faced away. "I never wanted you to be involved in this… May?" Brendan tried to win May's attention by touching her shoulder, but she quickly hit his hand away from her. "May! Listen, it isn't my fault Celebi is being a jerk and playing with your memories!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Brendan backed off, May just allowed tears to fall from her eyes. "The bells I hear, it was always Celebi's fault! Do you have any idea of what kind of memories I have lost because of him?!" May was wounded, she always thought her lack of memory came from a shock from her past, from the time the boy in her dreams was wounded by a Salamence, now that she knew the truth, she didn't know if she could trust Brendan. "There was someone in my memories! A boy important to me! And I forgot him because of your Celebi! Those memories will now never come back! I hoped to be able to remember them some day! But to know they were all erased because of Celebi's selfishness! Brendan, how could you keep it a secret from me?!"

"May! I had no idea Celebi was the one erasing those memories! I mean, I knew he was messing with your mind but all that about the boy was never something I knew about! May, listen to me!" He placed his hand at her shoulder, May rudely pushed him away and toward the snow, once she did whoever, she regretted it. "So this is how it is going to be… I thought you were different May, I though you would understand… now I see I made a huge mistake."

"Brendan, I didn't…" She began, but Brendan was way too annoyed as to hear her excuses. "Brendan, I'm sorry, I was mad, I never wanted to… please don't give me that face…" Brendan took his things up and began walking away in annoyance. "Brendan? Where are you going?"

"To Viridian City! I'm going to take on the Pokémon League challenge by defeating the leader and then I will board the next ship to Cinnabar Island! You go ahead and start your contests in Johto! Look for that Drew guy and team up with him, see if I care! Let's go Houndoom!" Houndoom refused and stayed with May, Brendan then faced him. "Houndoom!" the dark Pokémon never reacted, he just stayed there. "You know! Do as you want! You aren't even my Pokémon! Stay with her if that's what you wish! I'm out of here!" And so, Brendan stormed away, May wanted to go after him, but instead, she fell to her knees once again and began sobbing.

"Brendan and I… we were partners aiming for the Pokémon Contests at Johto… we were going to become Master Coordinators together… but I had to ruin it by arguing with him… I hate myself so much right now…" Brock placed a caring arm at her shoulder, May couldn't help it and hugged him hard, burying her face at his chest and crying out loud. Kiori even joined the crying, she meant no harm when she read Celebi's feelings, she only wanted to be of help, whoever, the damage was already done.

* * *

"Stupid Houndoom! Stupid Celebi! Stupid Kiori and her stupid powers! Stupid May!" Brendan yelled out while storming around Viridian City and going inside of the Pokémon center, he then sat by a computer and turned in on. "I don't need this, starting a new journey I said, it will be fun I said, let's help May become a Master Coordinator and go doing contests at Johto I said, I should have noticed already that she was slowing me down! Now thanks to her and my stupid Houndoom I have to relocate my group and change my strategy!" Everyone at the Pokémon center stared at him with fear; after all, he was talking to himself. "Even if I don't have another fire Pokémon the less I need is Houndoom, I'm going to fight an Earth Gym Leader, Swampert and Torterra are all I need!"

But even when saying that, Swampert and Torterra released themselves from their pokéballs and stared at Brendan with concern. "Don't give me that you two! I'm not going to apologize to May! You saw what happened! She hates me!" Swampert and Torterra moved their faces in negation. "Whatever! If you are not going to help me I will replace you two as well!" He called them back and placed their pokéballs at the transporting machine, he placed Scyther's and Elekid's pokéballs there as well, he then send them all before they could free themselves from their pokéballs. "I don't need them! I need no one, I can take on the Pokémon League Championship with other Pokémon, I will show them all." Tears began falling from his eyes as he selected a different group of Pokémon; he transported them all and then collapsed at the desk. "It isn't the same… Swampert and Torterra… this is the first time ever I will fight without you two… but siding with May instead of me… how could you?"

Brendan then placed the new set of Pokéballs at his belt and made it outside of the Pokémon center; he then saw the gym at the other side of the street. "I thought I was going to be able to think about all this before arriving to the gym… sadly enough it wasn't enough time…" Brendan walked toward the gym and made his way inside, he was then surprised to see a challenge was taking place, a trainer was using a Beedrill against a powerful looking Nidoking, of course the challenger was defeated in front of Brendan's eyes. "Wow… now that's a strong looking Pokémon."

"Come back when you have a better team with you? Better yet, return only when your Pokémon had learned to trust you." The Gym Leader spoke out; the challenger nodded and ran away while crying. "What's this? Another challenger? Viridian Gym isn't for beginners, safe yourself a beating and return once you have collected more badges." The annoying Gym Leader said while walking his way out, but Brendan stood in the way. "Confident, aren't we? But I'm serious; this gym is not of your level."

"I think it is, I have participated in two Pokémon League challenges, in both I was the first runner up… I'm currently battling using the special rules." The Gym Leader stared at Brendan with interest. "I already have 3 badges, and I'm not leaving without the fourth one."

"I can see that… well, it won't take me long to defeat you, I hope you have brought your 'A' game, because I only do six for six battles, we will start immediately… oh, by the way, the name is Gary, from Pallet Town, ever since I was appointed leader, I have had no defeats, hope you understand it before you lose." Brendan bit his lips in annoyance; he then went to the challenger's side. "Let's finish this quickly, I have to return to the lab for some research, as the Gym Leader, I will let you see my first Pokémon before you chose, Golem!" The strong Pokémon made it out.

"If you are starting with Golem then I will start with this one, go, Shiftry!" The grass Pokémon made it out, it then jumped toward battle. "Leaf Storm!" The attack was casted and a rain of cutting edge leafs was launched from Shiftry's fan like hands, but all leafs missed their target, since a protective shield was in the way. "Protect?"

"Inexperienced trainers are so predictable, they always start with the super effective Pokémon, whoever I always counter them the same way, Golem, you know what to do!" Golem nodded and began shining, he then exploded and the impact defeated Shiftry. "That's one weakness dealt with, as you can see I like fast battles, and now that I dealt with your grass type, I have one worry left, and with this Pokémon I will take on the other weaknesses, go, Rhydon!"

"You won't fool me so easily Gary! I have had a Rhydon before and know what attacks he can learn, Thunderbolt for example, so facing you with my water Pokémon would be a mistake, instead, I will use this! Rhyperior!" Rhydon's evolution made it out of the pokéball, Gary just kept his coolness. "Rhyperior! There is no way you can lose against your pre-evolution form, use Hammer Arm!" Rhyperior ran toward Rhydon being ready to strike, whoever, Gary wasn't at all worried.

"Rhydon! Counter!" Rhyperior stroke first, but that was the way Counter worked, Rhydon returned the blow with double impact after barely enduring the last hit, since Rhyperior's attack was a brutal one and super effective one, upon returning the hit Rhydon managed to duplicate the force and knocked Rhyperior with one hit. "Too bad for your Rhyperior, my Rhydon seems to have a higher level."

"But! Rhyperior is his evolved form! How could it lose?!" Gary said nothing; Brendan then returned his Pokémon and took a new pokéball out. "This is annoying, he is beating me with quick moves and strategy, I need to place and Altus to it, Mitolic!" The beautiful Pokémon made it out, it shined with a beautiful light. "Mitolic! Surf!" The beautiful Pokémon casted the attack.

"Thunderbolt!" Both attacks collided, and the whole Gym was victim of an earthquake, the battle was an intense one, and Gary had to admit Brendan was strong, only not as much to be at all a challenge, Brendan wasn't being himself, he was being reckless, his mind forever centered in one person, May.

* * *

"May, I know you are depressed, but you must admit you also reacted violently at something that wasn't Brendan's fault, even if Celebi did erase your memories, you know Brendan never wanted to harm you, you are way too important to him as to do it." May nodded but kept blowing bubbles at her chocolate drink, they were all at a Pokémon center and having something to eat, sadly enough, May wasn't in the mood to eat anything, her mind was endlessly centered in Brendan, Kiori, feeling guilty for what happened, had decided to tag along in order to help May out of her depression.

"May, I can't only read Pokémon feelings but the ones of humans as well, I can tell Brendan holds you as a dear friend, even if he is now annoyed, being mad at one another isn't good, you should go and apologize!" she said cheerfully, May, whoever, didn't seem to be convinced at all. "Well, I tried."

"…I know it was wrong of me to get mad…" She began; Brock and Kiori stared at her. "But… the person I forgot because of Celebi… I'm afraid to never remember him again… I want to apologize to Brendan but… he is out on a mission to help the Pokémon who harmed me…" May broke into tears once again, Brock and Kiori exchanged worry looks. "I can't do this… not if I think about what happened…" Houndoom climbed to May's leg and rubbed himself against her, May cried harder and hugged him. "I don't want to argue with Brendan! I want to keep traveling with him and get to know him better, but what if Celebi keeps erasing my memories?"

"Should you worry about it? I think not, the May I know wouldn't let something like that bother her." May's eyes widened, Brock just crossed his arms and continued. "I thought Ash had taught you never to give up, and right now you are denying and giving up to your feelings over a bad experience, it's true, it's traumatic, but May, will you give up on everything and surrender? That's not something Ash would do, nor accept!" Brock was right, May have challenged worst things before, for example, the fact of knowing her life was at peril, she decided to ignore it and move on, allowing her current shock to scare her away from Brendan was something she couldn't allow to happen. "What will you do now, May?" The girl stood up, she made a reverence toward Brock and ran out of the Pokémon center, Houndoom followed her close, Kiori and Brock did the same.

"Brendan!" She yelled out and then noticed the gym in front of her, she then rushed inside and saw the battle taking place, she saw a Mitolic, it was paralyzed, and it was being attacked by a furious looking Donphan, who kept tackling it away taking advantage of the paralysis. "Brendan? He isn't using his Swampert!?"

"Earthquake!" The attack moved the whole gym, but Mitolic managed to launch and Hydro Pump attack and both Pokémon fell at the same time. "I admit you are powerful and have a high level, I normally don't use more than 3 Pokémon, but I'm about to send out my fourth, you should be proud, go! Nidoqueen!" The Pokémon set free then began running toward Brendan.

"Aggron! Stop her march!" Both Pokémon collided, forcing yet another earthquake to take place, May then stared at the battling screen, Brendan had lost Shiftry, Rhyperior and Mitolic, none of them were Pokémon she knew were Brendan main ones. "Iron Tail!"

"Fissure!" The Iron tail send Nidoqueen flying away and unconscious, whoever, the attack she casted did hit Aggron as well, forcing it to faint after the floor was broken in half. "I guess I underestimated you, but you still don't have what it takes, my last two Pokémon are far stronger than the other four who fell, and since Nidoqueen was defeated, Nidoking is furious!" the giant and purple Pokémon roared in annoyance, Brendan sweat dropped, with his remaining Pokémon being his only one left since the GS ball couldn't be opened, he feared the battle was over. "What's wrong? Nidoking needs an opponent, don't leave us waiting!"

"I never wanted to leave you at the PC." He told to the Luxury Ball in his hands. "But you took too much damage the last time we fought, I don't even know if you are healed and ready… if I send you out, you may not make it… you could end badly injured." Brendan couldn't take the risk; he never thought the battle would be this hard. "What should I do?" The Luxury Ball opened itself, from it came out a Gardevoir, it gasped for air meaning her injuries weren't at all healed. "Gardevoir!"

"Sending a hurt Pokémon into battle? Don't you have any Pokémon left?" Gardevoir attacked with a Psychic attack, Nidoking was badly injured. "Such power! That Gardevoir is at such a high level! Even if she is hurt she managed to hurt Nidoking like this!"

"Gardevoir! That's enough! I never called you to battle! You aren't healed yet! Don't be reckless! I rather lose than allowing you to get hurt! Come back!" Gardevoir, whoever, avoided the beam of light calling her back, she then ran toward Nidoking, the furious and purple monster did the same, but Gardevoir unleashed her second Psychic attack, knocking it out and giving her the upper hand. "Gardevoir!" Nidoking was defeated, but Gardevoir was tired and complaining about the pain at her ribs, despite not receiving an attack, she was in no conditions to continue. "Don't do this! Come back!"

"I don't know what is going on, but I won't allow you to continue using a hurt Pokémon in this battle! I will finish this quick so it can rest, my last Pokémon, Tyranitar!" Brendan backed off in fear, Gardevoir did the same. "Tyranitar isn't a ground type, but it knows the moves, use Earth…!"

"Stop!" Gary interrupted the attack, Brendan then directed his look toward May, the girl was sobbing but trying to be brave. "Gardevoir… you are risking your health to help Brendan, since you know you are his last Pokémon, you want to stand by his side because you care for him!" Gardevoir gasped for air while staring at May, the girl just continued sobbing. "Please… even if it hurts, you must do what is best for Brendan, and that is stay away from the battle and only be there for him and give him moral support… that's what I'm gonna do as well, I will stand by his side and give him moral support, even if in the future being close to him ends up hurting me, it is something I will do because I want to and because I hold Brendan dear to me… so please… stop being this selfish, and do what is best for Brendan, and that is… give him support from a safe distance…"

"…May…" The girl cleaned her tears and smiled for Brendan; the boy couldn't help it and allowed a tear to fall from his eyes, a tear he cleaned immediately. "You are late!" He yelled while hiding his real feelings, May nodded and smiled as usual. "Gardevoir, you don't have to worry anymore, I still have a useful Pokémon left, one whose annoying move set will prove to be useful for a last time before changing it." Houndoom then ran to the middle of the battlefield, he then rubbed Gardevoir with his head and allowed her to rub him back, both were good friends and had missed one another. "The teary reunion will have to wait, Gary, if you don't mind I will like to end the battle in a last attack, since I also, have a teary reunion waiting for me."

"I wouldn't like it any other way, Brendan, you are a great challenger, I haven't had this much fun since my last battle at the Pokémon League, where I lost to someone as stubborn and you are!" Brendan smiled, Gary then waited for Gardevoir to leave the arena. "Fine, now that everything is ready, Tyranitar! Let's continue from where we left, use Earthquake!"

"Houndoom! For the last time, let's use the attack that you learned only for this occasion, the day we would face Tyranitar!" Houndoom jumped avoiding the Earthquake, then a brown sphere was formed inside of its mouth. "The last battle… at the Pokémon League at Sinnoh… it was between Houndoom and Tyranitar… I promised that day I wouldn't give up until Houndoom could defeat a Tyranitar, for such day Houndoom and I perfected this move, Houndoom! Hidden Power!" Gary's eyes widened, Tyranitar was then hit by the powerful move, a blinding light then surrounded the arena, the battle, was now over.

Minutes later, Brendan and May shared a strong hug as mutual apologize for the events that took place that same morning, Brock and Kiori were glad everything was solved; Gary in the other hand was annoyed and was waiting for the hug to finish so he could present Brendan with the Earth Badge. "So, everything is cool between you and me now?" Brendan nodded. "Will you call back your original group? Swampert, Torterra and Elekid won't be happy, much less Scyther, but I'm sure they will forgive you, after all I forgave you already."

"Yeah, I will keep my original group, it was nice to see my old friends again, but I was mad, and what I did to Swampert and the others was wrong, I will keep the original group and add Gardevoir, even if she isn't entirely healed yet, I can't handle another separation." May smiled, Gary just cleared his throat, "Ah! Sorry! I think I just forgot."

"What kind of challenger are you? Anyway, this badge is yours, and before I continue with my research about the odd weather, I want you to take this as well, it's my Teach Machine collection, I told myself I was going to present it to the first trainer who could defeat me as a gym leader in an all out battle, and since I lost the way I wanted, now I will use Pokémon trainers can fight in their beginning journeys, Viridian Gym will no longer be unbeatable." Brendan smiled at Gary, accepting the gift and the badge. "I'm going back to my research, a pleasure to have met you again, Brock, May, you too Kiori, good luck in your trip to find Akai!" She blushed hard and nodded, Gary then left.

"You knew Gary?" Brendan questioned May, the girl nodded. "I knew it; you are a strong-trainer-magnet." May crossed her arms in annoyance and turned around, Brendan sweat dropped at such behavior. "Ah, please, not again, May, can we please stop arguing? It will be a long way toward Cinnabar Island, the less I want is for it to be a silent one."

"Umm… I don't know, you are too rude toward me, but since Brock will board a different ship than us… and I will end up being alone with you once again… I think I have no choice but forgive you this time…" Brendan sweat dropped, Brock and Kiori just laughed at him, May was only playing around and wasn't serious about being angry toward Brendan, he was just too innocent as to notice it."

"I… can I travel with you guys…?" Brendan and May exchanged looks, both then stared at Kiori, the girl was blushing madly while playing with her fingers nervously. "You both need me to read Celebi's feelings, I know I was the reason behind you and Brendan's argument, but please, there is something important I must do, and I need strong trainers to help me with my mission!"

"But Kiori, won't your parents be worried about you? I mean, you are too young to go out on an adventure, even if you have your own Pokémon the trip is a dangerous one, and your parent's wouldn't approve it." Kiori stared at them both with teary eyes, Brendan and May both exchanged worry-full looks. "Don't give us that, why do you want to travel with us anyway?"

"I… I… well, the truth is I…" She began nervously, Brendan and May sweat dropped. "I am looking for my boyfriend!" May and Brendan flinched. "He… he left the town a long time ago in an important mission… he said I couldn't go with him since I wasn't strong enough… but… if you two go with me I will be safe! And since you two are so strong I will be able to help him finish his mission so he can come back! Please, help me, I feel so lonely without him!"

"Kiori, what are you saying, you are too young to have a boyfriend… then again I guess there is no age for love, anyway, going in such a mission to find someone you love is madness, at your current age that is." Kiori sobbed, May felt her heart breaking at that last. "Please, don't cry, you aren't old enough for this… how old are you anyway."

"I'm 14 years old!" Brendan, May, and even Brock flinched, the girl then took out a Pokédex and showed it to them, her name and age were displayed there, the girl, who looked like a ten years old, was even older than May and Brendan. "My boyfriend left 6 months ago and hasn't come back; I heard he was last seen heading to Cinnabar Island after traveling through the Sevii Islands, his name is Akai, and he is a strong trainer, but I have this feeling he needs my help! Please take me with you!"

"Akai?" Brendan was amazed; May noticed his stare and questioned him with one of her own. "It could be a coincidence, but the youngest Pokémon Master in history is a trainer from the Kanto Region, born in Pallet Town, he won the ninth Pokémon League Championship at the age of eleven, and his name is also Akai."

"That's him! Akai, my boyfriend, is a Pokémon League champion, being missing for this long means he is probably in danger or investigating something very important, please, I will do anything, I only wish to find him, I'm worried about his welfare!"

"It would be wrong to say no to the petition of this girl, Brendan, May; I believe you should help her." Both exchanged looks, the girl was so pure and fragile, she would probably be only a burden, but she was in a mission to find someone dear to her, even if her boyfriend was the youngest Pokémon Master ever heard off, negating the aid was something they couldn't do, and so, both nodded in unison.

"Really? I'm so happy! I promise you won't regret it!" She hugged May; Brendan as usual just rolled his eyes. "It is destiny we have met, with your help I know we will find him!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, don't place your hopes too high." May kicked Brendan; the boy complained but had to admit he deserved it. "Ouch, ok, I'm sorry, I also look forward to meeting him, after all, I want to have a battle with him, although we all know I will definitively be the winner!"

"Don't be such a show off Brendan!" Everyone laughed, at last, after everything that took place, the group was in harmony, and May was going to make sure it remained that way.

* * *

**Ok, I'm sure it's kinda obvious, but yeah, she is Yellow from the mangas, only her name couldn't stay yellow for the story, so, if you translate yellow to japanesse you have... something similar to Kiori, I altered the name because it didn't sound good, and yeah, she is looking for red, which in this case is Akai, red in japanesse is Akai, and yeah, they are a couple, well, what can I do? I support them as a couple, Yellow is just so cute and deserves Red! And don't even mention Misty, you know why, she doesn't deserve to be suicune's trainer (Flashback! ME: What! Misty is Suicune's trainer?! (Destroys manga) I hate you!) Forget that last and move on to the next chapter.**


	7. Volcanic Disaster at Cinnabar Island

**11:41pm! Wah! At this rate I won't finish until tomorrow! Seriously, whatever, so now we say goodbye to Brock, I planned a teary farewell and a speech of never give up and we will meet agin thingy, but, it took me so many pages so I dropped it, really, I dropped it, hit my brother with it and yelled: I wasted five pages writting this stuff!, So yeah, Brock is out, saddly, but he needs to return to Ash and Dawn's side, they need them there, but we still have Kiori! (Lifts Kiori Plushie) You know you want one, get your Kiori plushie! Only 5 reviews, lol, just kidding, Kiori is Akai's property, anyway, this chapter was so hard to write, I like Blaine from the manga, but the anime one with his riddles and stuff... I just hope I got it right... just read and tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**"Master Giovani, we found Articuno! We are currently engaging in battle with it!" Sabrina spoke out while commanding a tremendously powerful Pokémon to battle the bird, whoever, she was sweating hard by the effort of controlling the Pokémon, with only two badges in her possession, the Mars badge from her gym at Saffron City, and the Earth Badge from Viridian that was given to her by Giovanni before Gary became the Gym Leader, controlling the Pokémon was a difficult task. "The capture will take place! But I don't think I will be able to search for Moltres!" An Ice Beam attack stroke the Team Rocket boat Sabrina was traveling at, she lost her concentration and the Pokémon surrounded in a blue sphere quit attacking Articuno. "Master! I lost control over it!"

"You! How dare you try to control me? For so long I have been fighting your control, if it weren't for my newly found respect toward humans I would banish you from existence!" The Pokémon spoke out, he was then attacked by an Ice Beam, but he endured the attack with little effort and blasted Articuno with a Shadow Ball attack. "I, Mewtwo, won't be controlled by the likes of you!" His eyes then widened, he then noticed the boat Sabrina was traveling at, the 'R', representative emblem of Team Rocket, forced Mewtwo's eyes to shine with rage. "So this is what is going on, only Giovanni could create a machinery to amplify your Psychic powers to match mine, I have now changed my mind, Team Rocked is between the humans I find despicable, I will gladly exterminate you!"

Sabrina tried to recover her control over Mewtwo, the white and violet Pokémon complained by the pain and stopped his attack. "I have to recover the control over you… I need you to capture the legendary birds… and only you have the power to fight the Great Guardian! I can't lose power over you!" Mewtwo began struggling away the control by throwing several Shadow Ball attacks around the place, he could have set himself free from Sabrina's power, sadly, he was attacked from behind by a powerful electric based attack, breaking his concentration, and falling back in control of Sabrina. "You… you are late!" She yelled while recovering her coolness and calling Mewtwo back to its Master Ball, she then faced her savior; it was Zapdos, being controlled by no one other but Surge.

"Capture Articuno, Capture the human he befriended! Help Sabrina regain control over Mewtwo!" Surge yelled as a mindless slave, Sabrina then stared at the unconscious body of Articuno being ragged by the water; she then took a Master Ball out and launched it toward Articuno. "Mission accomplished, return to base immediately before Zapdos wakes from mind control, Sabrina returns to Saffron City, challenger with badges will help capture Moltres, Team Rocket already in position."

"Disgusting Mindless Slave! I don't need you to tell me what I already know! But do tell Giovanni my return to Saffron City will have to wait." She said while cleaning the blood away from her nose. "I need to recover my mental barriers before going back; I will join the Moltres Capture team and aid them." Surge nodded and then flew away with Zapdos, Sabrina just collapsed.

* * *

**Pokémon: Shattered Memories.**

**Chapter Seven: Volcanic Disaster at Cinnabar Island.**

**

* * *

**"Wait! Can't we talk this over! I know you are mad, but please, I'm your trainer now! You should behave!" Brendan avoided the sharp blades of his newly captured Scyther and ran away from a side of the ship to the other one being chased by it, the weather wasn't cold anymore, the whole contrary, it was a hot summer day, and Brendan decided it was the perfect opportunity to set his Pokémon free for training, whoever, Scyther had different plans. "Guys! A little help here! Can someone give me a helping hand before Scyther slices me to pieces?"

"I'm sorry Brendan, but you should have thought about that before placing Scyther at the box before befriending him, the little trust he had on you got lost." Said May while enjoying the sun rays and tanning her now pale skin. "Besides, your other Pokémon are also mad at you, there is a lot you need to do before they can trust you again." Swampert, Torterra and Elekid, faced away in annoyance, Brendan sweat dropped at that last, he then faced Houndoom, the fire Pokémon wanted to help him since he was loyal, but the other Pokémon wouldn't allow it. "I almost feel sorry for him."

"Almost? He is being ignored by his own Pokémon! I think that's something to feel sorry for!" Kiori mentioned while placing some protector creams around her arms and legs, she wasn't used to the strong sunrays of summer since her whole life was spend inside of Viridian Forest where she could hide by the shadow of a tree. "Shouldn't we do something? Gardevoir is almost about to launch herself to help Brendan out, and I don't need to read her feelings to know that." She said while pointing at the shaking Gardevoir keeping her hands close to her chest in signal of worry.

"Brendan will be fine, just enjoy the sunrays, we will arrive to Cinnabar Island in a couple of hours, the less we can do is enjoy it! And you heard what Brock said before leaving, Brendan needs to create a bond between him and his Pokémon before he can become the trainer he wishes to be." Kiori nodded, she then placed her straw hat on, protecting herself from the sunrays. "That's what I'm talking about, rest and allow Brendan to worry about everything."

"Scyther! I'm sorry ok, I know I did wrong! But I'm a capable trainer! I will prove it! I will use you in the next Gym Leader Battle!" Scyther stopped inches away from Brendan's face, he sweat dropped when seeing the sharp edge so close to his nose and gulped hard. "That's right, you have the heart of a warrior, and you will be fine even if facing fire Pokémon, that's why I decided to allow you to remain as one of my main Pokémon… Elekid, you will also be in the battle, that is if you can forgive me, Torterra, Swampert, you guys had helped me countless times, you two know how sorry I am for what I did, please guys, I need you all to defeat Blaine at Cinnabar Island." Everyone exchanged looks; they all then nodded in agreement. "Thanks the spirits!" Brendan fainted.

"See? I told you he had everything under control." May told Gardevoir, the psychic Pokémon fainted. "Ok, that's not what I thought would happen when I found out Gardevoir had a calm nature, but then again, I guess she was really worried about Brendan." She giggled happily, Kiori did the same. "Kiori, do you think your powers can heal Gardevoir? Brendan will need all the help he can get."

"I will try, she is severally damaged, whatever happened to her was surely an awful experience." Brendan recovered from his fainting and stared at Gardevoir, the psychic Pokémon was gasping for air while placing her hand by her ribs. "Her wounds will hell, but it will need time, I'm not sure it will be safe to call her for battle yet."

"Gardevoir was hurt during the final battle of the Pokémon League challenge…" Brendan began, everyone listened. "My team back then was Houndoom, Swampert, Torterra, Rhyperior, Aggron and Gardevoir, I thought I was unstoppable… but I found out how wrong I was… my opponent was Lucas from the Sinnoh region, he was far more powerful than me, I just didn't want to admit it and pushed my Pokémon to their limits, Gardevoir got hurt badly when refusing to avoid an Aura Sphere from a Lucario, I would have been hit if she hadn't endured the hit…" Gardevoir then moved her head in negation and ran to hug Brendan, he sweat dropped at the affection display. "Stop that, you know it was my fault, after Gardevoir got injured I couldn't concentrate in my battle, I didn't want anyone else to be injured… and so I ended loosing, since I couldn't command my Pokémon correctly…" There was silence, an uncomfortable one, but Brendan managed to smile. "Whoever, this time it will be different! Scyther and Elekid, you two may be what my team lacked of during my last challenge, I will train you both to be strong, let's start by changing everyone's move set with the TMs Gary gave to us!"

Everyone nodded and approached Brendan, he then began explaining his Pokémon how TMs worked, something about sending the new move from the discs toward the Pokémon, whoever, May wasn't at all interested, she just lowered her face and stared at her own feet as if they were a world wonder. "You look depressed." Spoke Kiori out, May faced the young looking girl. "You are happy for him, but also something is troubling you."

"I guess hiding it from you is useless." Kiori nodded and smiled, May delivered the smile back, but it was weak and with little emotion. "Brendan was born for battle, I can't help but realize we belong to different worlds, he is a strong trainer aiming to be a champion… I only want to be a coordinator… we are supposed to be participating in Pokémon contests together in about 60 days, but all he thinks about is battles, much trainers would take several months to have as much badges as he has now… but… only 20 days have passed by, and he is already half the way there… his determination is surprising… I fear he will forget about contests entirely and leave for the Pokémon League…"

"And would that be a disappointment to you?" May had no idea as what to reply, she just hugged her knees close to her chest. "If it is Brendan's dream, shouldn't you look forward to it instead of selfishly thinking about your own dream?" May faced the girl, Kiori looked like being ten years old, but her attitude reflected her real age. "I think you and Brendan will find a way to fulfill your dreams together, after all, you two love one another so much!"

"What are you saying?!" Yelled May in embarrassment while standing to face Kiori, Brendan and his Pokémon noticed the commotion and faced the girls, Brendan then blushed madly when staring at May wearing only her green bikini, he then turned around, ran to the pool, and jumped inside. "Not again!"

"Tee hee! If that isn't love then tell me what it is?" Said Kiori while clapping her hands happily, May just gulped hard and swallowed her embarrassment, once again resting at her chair and trying to concentrate in getting a nice tan. "Can't you feel the love in the air?"

"Stop that!" She yelled in annoyance. "We are just friends! Nothing more, nothing less!" But Kiori kept smiling, May lowered her face in defeat, the girl was surely a smart one. "So what if it is true? There is no way we can be more than just friends, I wouldn't like that!"

"Can you girls stop talking about that? I can hear you, you know?" May felt like fainting, Brendan blushed and then placed his attention at the TMs. "Ok, the next TM in the list is Attract." He felt his face turning red; May's face did the same. "…Enough learning for today…" He said while sinking inside of the pool, May just slapped her own face in annoyance.

"Why can't we be serious? We are always doing something stupid like this." Kiori kept giggling, May cried in annoyance and embarrassment, she could no longer enjoy the trip, she wanted to disembark and allow Brendan to worry about the next badge, only then would her embarrassment leave.

* * *

"Here we are! Cinnabar Island!" Yelled Kiori happily, she then rushed all around the island while being followed by Ratty and Chuchu, Houndoom ran after her as well, making sure she wouldn't get lost, May and Brendan walked side by side while blushing madly, ever since the little incident at the ship they couldn't think about anything else but the other. "Have you seen this person?!" Yelled Kiori while showing her sketchbook to everyone she could find. "Whoever, her drawing was awful and no one could understand it. "Have you seen this person?" She tried again with the same luck. "Wah! Has anyone seen this person?"

"Kiori, the whole island is full with tourists from all around the world; even if they had seen Akai I doubt they would recognize him." Said Brendan while pulling Kiori's collar and stopping her from continuing with her search. "If someone knows where he is that is Nurse Joy at the Pokémon center, as a trainer he must have visited the center to heal his Pokémon, even the strongest trainers should."

"Brendan is right Kiori, let's go, we will ask around the Pokémon center." The blond girl nodded and took May's hand, Brendan was then able to concentrate since May had rushed to the Pokémon center with Kiori, he then stared at the TM list and planned his strategy. Meanwhile, May made it inside of the Pokémon center, and once inside Kiori rushed to the counter to speak with nurse joy, apparently, she had seen Akai at the island a couple of days ago, May found it best to walk around the center while Kiori got the information she needed. "Well, now that I'm away from Brendan, I can finally concentrate!" She sent her Pokémon out, everyone was glad to be released. "Are you guys hungry? I made some pokéblocks a while ago, there are plenty of them, Munchlax you eat later you glutton!" The rounded Pokémon stared at May with sadness; she then began feeding her Pokémon. "There you go! Eat it all!"

"You only care for the Pokémon League challenge! You don't even care about me anymore!" May blinked twice and directed her look to the other side of the Pokémon center, there a couple of camper like trainers were arguing. "Train, train, train! You do nothing but train! You don't even care about me traveling with you! Is as if I was only tagging along to witness you becoming stronger! You don't even notice my feelings!" May moved her head in negation a good number of times trying to ignore the situation, but she just couldn't, after all she shared similar emotions.

"So what? All I care about is becoming a champion! Whether you follow me or not is something I don't care about!" The boy replied, May bit her lips in annoyance, the girl then cried. "See? You are only holding me up with your sobbing and yelling! I would already be a champion if it weren't for you!"

"Moron!" May ran to the kid and hit him hard at his head; the boy complained about the pain and stared at May with fear. "Can't you see how much she cares about you?! Show some appreciation every now and then! Instead of yelling and being a total jerk at least try to appreciate what this girl is doing for you! She is staying by your side because she cares about you! Don't just push her away like that!" May gasped for air when saying that last, she was finally able to take that burden away from her chest, she then flinched ashamed by her behavior and began doing several reverences as apology.

"Eh? What is May thinking?" Brendan blinked twice while still being victim of the shock, he had entered the Pokémon Center moments before May had began yelling at the kid, he then noticed Kiori was staring at him and with a smile drawn on her lips, Brendan then began sweating hard and rushed outside of the Pokémon center and pretended he never went inside, moments later, the ashamed May and the giggling Kiori made it out, Brendan then flinched when seeing them both. "Ah! Hi!"

"What's that reaction for?" Questioned May with an indifferent tone of voice, Brendan gulped and backed off. "Brendan you are being odd." He pulled his collar and nodded, May just kept the odd stares at him. "What?"

"Ah? Nothing, nothing! I was just thinking about my challenge for today? I don't even know where Cinnabar Gym is!" May then pointed at the volcano at the distance, Brendan nodded. "Oh, so that's where the gym is, it was obvious, a fire based gym should be at a fire filled mountain, how stupid was I to think different." May once again found Brendan's behavior to be an odd one, he gulped and stared at May while blushing. "Eh? I was thinking… maybe… just maybe I'm rushing things up… our trip around Kanto had centered in my sudden aim to become a Pokémon Champion… maybe… we could… you know, spend some time away from battles and enjoy some little vacations…" May gulped and blushed, Kiori just rolled her eyes. "There are some hot springs here… we could stay at an hotel and enjoy them before I take the Gym Leader challenge…"

"Aw! You are always so sweet!" He flinched; he was actually expecting a different reaction. "But you don't have to worry about me, I suddenly realized some moments ago that being here for you and giving you moral support is enough vacation for now, once everything is over we will have to concentrate in performances and Pokémon contests, we will be too busy, so, until that day comes, let's have fun together while aiming for your dream!" Brendan blushed and then nodded; May blushed as well and then began playing with her fingers. "I'm having too much fun… by only being with Brendan… that's why, even if right now I'm only tagging along… I will enjoy it." Brendan continued blushing and staring at May, she did the same.

"Well, that is enough for today's session, both have made an impressive improvement, Kiori is proud of you two!" She yelled happily interrupting the moment, both Brendan and May yelled in surprise and faced opposite directions. "Even though there is still a lot to do with you two, first things go first, since Akai left Cinnabar for Fuchsia City, let's have Brendan taking the Gym Leader challenge so we can go looking for him!" Brendan then reacted and nodded, the group then made their way to the gym.

"It's so hot in here!" May complained once the group made it inside of the gym after a long walk around the volcano, reaching the gym was no easy task, even harder was the fact of walking inside the cave leading to the inside's of the volcano, where the real gym was found. "Who would have thought the building outside was only placed to test our knowledge in riddles and point toward the real location of the gym?!"

"I'm as annoyed as you are May, but luckily for us Kiori was there to help, she has some amazing deductive skills, if it weren't for her we would still be solving riddles at the gym." Kiori, despite being proud of her skills, just kept walking behind the two while sweating hard, she was even using her straw hat to try and cool herself. "This is worst than Flannery's gym challenge, fighting while surrounded by this heat will surely be an awful experience."

"And with my skin tanned it only feels worst! My whole body is burning! Brendan, finish this challenge as fast as possible! I want to swim! I want to cool down! I can't take this awful heat!" She yelled in annoyance, the group then continued walking around the volcano until finally reaching a battle arena, it was made of steel and chained by four sections so it would remain suspended in the middle of a lake of hot magma. "What kind of nonsense is this one?!"

"Welcome, to Cinnabar Island's Gym! I am happy to have you here." In the middle of the arena, a man wearing a white lab's coat stood, he was wearing black glasses and playing with his long and white mustache. "Before you take on the challenge, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Blaine, the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island, and at this very moment I only have a wish, I will express this wish with a riddle, fear not since it will be an easy one." Brendan and May both complained, Blaine, the gym leader just fixed his glasses. "My head is bald, but I have a long tail I show off with grace, but cutting it down I can't, all I can is blow it away, to reveal my naked head."

"A Match!" Kiori yelled happily and proud. "Your head is bald, but when you light it you have a tail of fire, you can't cut it because you can't touch fire, but it can be blown to reveal your naked head!" Brendan and May scratched their heads in confusion.

"Bingo!" Blaine yelled happily. "Young trainer you are very smart, with honor your challenge I will accept!" Kiori then giggled and pointed at Brendan, the boy then walked toward the arena. "Disappointed I am, battling the smart girl I was looking forward, but your challenge I can't negate, since as coach at this place I just can obey!"

"A Gym Leader!" Yelled Kiori hard, Brendan and May sweat dropped. "You are the coach of a gym but you don't body build!" Blaine nodded, Kiori giggled. Brendan just ignored her and made his way toward the arena, he then gulped hard when entering it, the whole thing moved when feeling his weight. "Brendan! Be careful! If you fall May will be so sad! And so will I!" Both May and Brendan blushed, Kiori just stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Stop distracting me! Will you?!" Brendan then took a pokéball out. "I will be your opponent… although I feel this is madness… for a long while I was told Kanto Gym Leaders were easy to handle… so far it had been the entire contrary, fighting with this heat, is almost unbearable…" Blaine nodded; Brendan cleaned the sweat away from his face. "I fight using the special rules, how many Pokémon should we use?!"

"The number of Pokémon will be revealed by the next riddle." Brendan lost equilibrium and fell down; Blaine just fixed his glasses once again and continued. "I stand tall against the wind, always unmoving and strong, green I am when I am born, orange when life goes on, I die and lose my color, but I'm reborn and green again."

"A tree!" Kiori yelled again, Blaine then gave the girl a thumbs up. "You are green in spring when life begins, then you are orange at fall when the year is close to its end, when winter comes you lose your color, but life goes on when the year starts again! You are a tree! And if tree is a number, then you will have a three on three battle!"

"Cut the riddling off already!" Blaine nodded, he then sent his first Pokémon free, it was a Rapidash. "Finally! Fine, I promised to use you in battle, now's the time, go, Scyther!" Blaine was surprised by the Pokémon called out for battle, Kiori and May just smiled having a clear idea of what was going to happen. "Scyther! Let's show off some of your new moves! Use Aerial Ace!"

"Fast move indeed, whoever your effort in vain is! Rapidash will be your defeat, with Fire Blast that is!" Rapidash casted the attack, sending a star of fire toward Scyther, whoever, the fire was blown away by Scyther's speed and the wind he produced with his wings, it then slammed Rapidash and knocked her down, defeating her with a single hit. "Unbelievable this is! Defeated by wind like this?"

"Hey, stop doing that already, you won't beat me if you aren't serious." Blaine nodded and called Rapidash back. "A trainer I faced a few days ago taught me to defeat my opponents with speed, since Scyther is weak to fire, relaying on his speed was needed, and with the new move set it now has plus the effect of Technician, you are in for some bad luck Blaine!"

"Way to go Brendan! You can do it! I just know it! Victory is already yours!" He nodded while hiding his blush, May just kept cheering for him happily. "Brendan! Do your best! He got nothing!"

"With the girl I can't agree, there is still a lot to see, my next friend I will now need, let the battle now proceed!" Brendan sweat dropped, not because of the heat but because of Blaine's odd behavior, he then sent out a Camerupt. "Proceed you must with caution, or a burn you may take, since we now attack with Eruption, victory will be a piece of cake!"

"Shut up! This is annoying! Vacuum Wave!" Scyther launched a fast attack of brown colored energy, but Camerupt, to Brendan's surprise, attacked first and at an astonishing speed, his attack like hot magma stroke Scyther, the bug type Pokémon wasn't strong enough as to take the pain and fainted. "Scyther, come back! Kiori! Catch!" He threw Scyther's Cherish ball to her; Kiori nodded and used her powers to heal him. "How could Camerupt… a quick claw?!" Blaine nodded; Camerupt was holding to his mouth the mentioned item. "I see, common trainers don't allow their Pokémon to hold items anymore, whoever, Gym Leaders still can use those strategies… well, then I have no choice but finish your Camerupt, go, Swampert!" The blue Pokémon made it out proudly. "Your move set was good, only we replaced Waterfall for something far more powerful, use Surf!" Swampert's body released the water needed for the attack to take place, he then climbed the wave and crashed it against Camerupt, the Pokémon was defeated, Blaine called it back. The whole arena was then filled with vapor, and the remaining water fell to the volcano, since Swampert was high level, the water he produced was a lot, and so, the water hit the magma, a small earthquake was then felt. "Wah! Is this volcano safe?!"

"Kiori, come to me!" May hugged her protectively, ignoring the fact of the girl being older than her, May then faced the hot magma, it was boiling with rage. "Brendan! I don't like how this looks like! I think we should leave while we can, the volcano seems like it will erupt at any moment now!" Brendan nodded, he then was about to call his Pokémon when Blaine send out his last Pokémon, Magmar.

"This battle needs to be finished first, for the past two weeks the volcanic activity has increased, Magmar, who usually sleeps inside of the volcano, can't do it anymore, that's because a Pokémon took refugee here, one Magmar can't defeat." Brendan was surprised; Blaine was shaking with fear, but he still wanted to continue with the battle. "That Pokémon needs to leave, and this battle is finally waking him up, I won't give up now that he is close to awakening, Brendan, no more games, Magmar and I will give it our best if only you continue with the battle!"

"Are you kidding me?! There is no way I'm placing May and Kiori in such dangerous situation! Forget the battle, if this place blows up we are all doomed!" explosions of Magma took place, Brendan then faced the girls. "Leave now! The volcano will erupt!"

"Dynamic Punch!" Brendan turned to face the battlefield, a huge explosion took place once Magmar hit Swampert with the attack, the attack was so powerful that Swampert was defeated, only then Brendan noticed how strong Blaine was. "Don't you get it boy?! The volcanic activity grew wilder ever since that Pokémon arrived! If we don't force him out then the people of Cinnabar Island will all be in danger! Continuing battling is the key for waking it up; why else would I fight in a volcano!"

"Say whatever you want! I won't battle you! My friend's lives are more important than a stupid badge!" More and more explosions of magma took place; Brendan then heard the yell of the girls and faced their direction. "May! Kiori!" The explosions were now shattering the floor. "Houndoom! Take them both out of here!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" May refused to follow Houndoom out of the volcano, instead, she ran toward the opposite direction and toward Brendan. "Let's go! This place will blow up any time now!" Brendan nodded and was about to leave when his Ultraball opened itself, revealing Brendan's Elekid. "Brendan! This is no time to battle!"

"I know! Elekid came out on its own!" Elekid then faced Magmar with rage; the fire Pokémon reflected the same emotion. "Elekid! We must leave, come back!" Brendan called him back with his Ultraball, but a cloud of vapor came out in front of him and prevented the laser from hitting its target. "Elekid!"

"It's of no use, Elekid won't obey you, he will battle Magmar, it is his destiny." Elekid then began shinning, Brendan and May were surprised to witness Elekid evolving, shocks of electricity were launched all around the place, and once the evolution was over Electabuzz replaced Elekid, it then ran toward Magmar with his hand shining with electricity, Magmar did the same with his own surrounded by fire, both Thunder Punch and Fire Punch collided, the impact forced the volcano to boil even more. "Magmar and Electabuzz are natural enemies! Rivals born to battle, nothing can stop this fight now! They will fight until one is unable to continue!"

"Blaine! Stop this already! The volcano is about to…!" But Brendan was silenced, the magma was finally launched up and toward the platform, it burned its center and melted the metal, Electabuzz and Magmar were luckily pushed away by the collision of their attacks and avoided the lava, from the hole at the platform, the legendary bird finally raised, Moltres, the last of the legendary birds, was finally awaken from his slumber. "Electabuzz! Let's run for it! Even you can't defeat a Moltres!"

"Please, Electabuzz! We need to go!" May send her Blaziken out, the furious Pokémon rushed toward Moltres and hit it with his sky Uppercut attack. "Electric Pokémon can't survive this heat! Only fire Pokémon like Blaziken can stand the magma, forget your pride and run for it!" Electabuzz began sparkling in annoyance, Magmar, at the other side of Moltres, shared the same hatred.

"Magmar! That's enough! Now that Moltres is awake we need to leave this place! Brendan, May! Let's hurry! The Volcano will soon erupt!" Magmar jumped away from the arena and followed Blaine away from the arena, Electabuzz yelled in annoyance, his sworn rival was escaping the battle, he then rushed after him, Brendan ran toward Electabuzz trying to stop him, but Moltres stood in his way after trashing Blaziken around and prepared to attack Brendan.

"Brendan!" May jumped toward him, pushing him away from the attacking Moltres, she also barely evaded the attack, Electabuzz turned around to face the couple, with Blaziken weak by one of Moltres attacks Brendan and May were defenseless against Moltres. "Brendan, stand up! We have to go!"

"I know! But I can't leave Electabuzz! He is my friend!" Electabuzz then reacted, in his pursuit for his rival he was close from losing his trainer, Blaziken had stood defiant against Moltres even risking his life for May, Electabuzz, as Brendan's Pokémon, just couldn't stay arm crossed. "Look out!" Brendan hugged May protectively once Moltres threw his flames toward them, May yelled scared, but soon noticed she felt no pain, Brendan noticed as well and both turned to see Electabuzz had punched Moltres just in time to redirect his flames away. "Electabuzz!"

"Magmar! Thunderbolt!" The electric attack was launched by Electabuzz's supposed rival, hurting the distracted Moltres badly. "Brendan! May! Flee now while Moltres is stunned!" Brendan nodded and picked May up in his arms, May was too confused as to react to his actions, he then began running at an incredible speed using his Devon Shoes to speed up more than humans were able to and then jumped out of the arena.

"Electabuzz! Blaziken! We are leaving!" Moltres, whoever, stood in the way; both Electabuzz and Blaziken were trapped. "They have no choice but fight! Electabuzz! Use all your power and concentrate it in a Thunder Punch!" Electabuzz muscles grew larger; he then slammed Moltres with the attack. "It's no good! Moltres is too strong! Electabuzz isn't high in level enough!"

"But Blaziken is! Blaziken! Mimic Electabuzz! He is using an attack similar to a fighting type one! Follow the same move pattern and attack using Thunder Punch!" Blaziken followed May's orders, his muscles grew larger, and he got ready to strike, but only fire surrounded his hand. "Concentrate! If Magmar can use Thunderbolt, then you too can use electricity, now! Thunder Punch!" electricity filled Blaziken's hand, Brendan and Blaine were both surprised, Blaziken then unleashed the attack, being of a stronger level than Electabuzz made wonders for his attack, Moltres, weak to electricity, complained about the pain and flew away from the volcano and away of Cinnabar Island, whoever, the volcano was still ready for an eruption. "Brendan!" He nodded, both then called their Pokémon back, Brendan then ran still carrying May all the way outside of the volcano, once outside they met Kiori and Houndoom and continued running away.

The eruption finally took place, whoever, since the volcano was no longer feed by the energy of Moltres, the explosion was a small one. Little magma left the volcano and made its way slowly toward the town. "May, Swampert is too weak, send Warturtle out!" May called Warturtle, Brendan then took a TM and placed it in front of Warturtle, the Pokémon stared at it and was then bathed by the energy. "Now, tell Warturtle to use Rain Dance."

"You heard him Warturtle, use Rain Dance!" Warturtle then closed his eyes and began shining with a blue light, and so, the attack began, water began falling, slowing the lava down even more, until it finally turned into stone, the magma inside of the volcano also began petrifying, at last, the long battle at the volcano, and the crisis of its eruption, was now over. "What a beautiful attack!" Brendan nodded, enjoying the feeling of the falling water hitting his face.

"Brendan, May, and young Kiori, I am ashamed for my behavior, but I hope you understand that Moltres was needed to leave the volcano, ever since he stopped to sleep inside of it, the magma levels had grown dangerously strong, I know this old man's words may mean noting to you, but from the bottom of my heart… I'm sorry." May and Brendan both smiled for Blaine, the old man was puzzled by such reaction by the two.

"We understand!" Yelled May happily, Blaine was glad to know everything was ok but made a reverence toward them both, continuously apologizing for his actions. "But the battle was left unconcluded, should you two continue from where you left?"

"Of course not, if the battle were to have continued, Electabuzz would have surely emerged victorious, despite not being as strong in level as to battle Magmar in equality of conditions, your Electabuzz showed great valor when facing Moltres, for that, I present you with the Fire Badge." Brendan made a reverence, he then tried to take the badge only to notice he had his hands busy, he was, after all, still carrying May, both flinched and pushed each other's away, in consequence both ended hitting the floor hard. "You two are surely and interesting couple." Both blushed, Blaine continued. "Here is your badge, and this is also, a present from me to you, use it in your Electabuzz once you think he is ready, this device will unlock yet another evolution for him." Brendan stared at the yellow box Blaine presented to him; Blaine then also took some coupons out of his lab's coat. "I almost forgot, your trip and this battle most have worn you all out, you are all invited to stay at my inn, you are now my honor guests.

May and Brendan exchanged looks, they then smiled and stared at one another but that was before noticing Kiori and Blaine were laughing at them and once again they pushed each other's away while blushing madly. "They are so, going to end hocked together." Blaine nodded at Kiori's words, both then laughed out loud once again.

"I can't believe you said that!" Hours later, and once the heavy rain was over, May and Kiori were sharing a hot bath at the hot springs of Blaine's hotel, only Kiori wasn't at all enjoying it since May was rudely pushing her inside of the hot water in annoyance. "When are you going to mind your own business?! Can't you stop teasing me and Brendan?! We are just friends!"

"You keep saying that but you forgot I can read your emotions!" Kiori said, May was about to start drowning her again when Kiori stared at her cutely, forcing all May's anger away and in consequence, ended with her hugging Kiori hard. "May, you are hurting me." She said while gasping for air, both girls then heard the sound of the door being knocked softly "It's Brendan." May nodded.

"It's ok Brendan; we are both wearing our swimsuits now!" Brendan sliced the door open and made his way inside, he was wearing his swimming boxers, but that didn't help him feel any better, he was, after all, at the girl's hot springs. "Come on Brendan! Don't be such a girl! We have the whole hotel for us! And besides, we are wearing swimsuits."

"I know but this is still wrong, how did I let you two convince me about this." Both girls began splashing Brendan happily; Brendan covered his face feeling the hot water burning him. "Ok, fine, I get it, stop the splashing, I'm going inside." Both shared a high five and then allowed Brendan inside, he then released his Pokémon and allowed them to relax as well, Houndoom of course stayed outside of the water, even if it was a hot spring he disliked water, Blaziken could endure the water, whoever, he decided to stay out as well, every other Pokémon could enjoy the water freely. "This is actually quiet relaxing; I wonder why I didn't think about it before."

"Well, that's because all you care about is becoming a Pokémon master." Added May faking being annoyed. Brendan then lowered his face, Kiori noticed Brendan's reaction and smiled happily, she then made her way outside of the water and called the Pokémon with her powers. "Kiori? Where are you going?" She giggled happily, May then had a clear idea of what the girl was planning.

"The Pokémon are tired, I will take them all to the Pokémon center before it closes, you two stay, we will be back in an hour or so!" All of their Pokémon grinned at them; they then made it out of the hot springs, leaving May and Brendan all alone. "Bye bye!" She slammed the door behind, both May and Brendan sweat dropped.

"She… she… can be so cute sometimes… but she is actually a demon disguising as a cute and adorable girl!" May yelled scared, Brendan just nodded while laughing nervously. "Ah… eh? I meant the water is relaxing! After such a battle I'm sure you should be feeling refreshed now!"

"What an odd way to change the subject." Brendan spoke to himself, but May being this close to him, heard what he just said. "I mean, yeah, it's relaxing! It's relaxing!" He gulped and sank inside of the hot water; May began playing with her fingers nervously, Brendan then began blowing bubbles at the water while giving his back to May.

"Bre… Brendan… I…" She began; Brendan flinched and began coughing hard after swallowing some hot water. "Are you ok?" He nodded while hitting his chest hard trying to spit the hot water. "I think that reaction means…" She began once again; she then turned around and crossed her arms. "Never mind… I shouldn't have even tried." Brendan stared at her for a second; he then faced the opposite direction, also giving his back to May.

"…May…" He began, May turned to see him but he flinched and faced away, May then understood Brendan couldn't see her wearing only her swimsuit and once again gave her back to him. "…May…" He began a second time, hitting his back against hers, she then nodded. "…I am… very pleased to have you around… you are a very special person to me… thanks for inviting me to travel with you…" May felt his heart running faster, such reaction stole a smile from her.

"…I'm also happy to be here with you…" She gulped, Brendan nodded, both then remained in silence, but May spoke to herself. "I have never… been happier…" Brendan gulped, but then smiled; nothing else was said after that last escaped May's lips.

"Those two are so cruel; after all we did to leave them together they still won't confess!" Yelled Kiori from the other side of the door, where she and all the Pokémon were waiting. "We need to try harder!" All Pokémon nodded, they then breathed out in defeat. "I wanted to see them kissing!" Everyone nodded again; unfortunately, it all would have to wait.

* * *

**Let me guess! You thought they were going to confess now! Muahahahaha, well, think again! I'm not that predictable, (Does the I tricked you dance) OK, no more sugar for me in a while, go to next chapter.**


	8. Fuchsia the Cultural City

**11:50pm! Ok, I seriously won't finish this today, T_T you people will have to wait until it's tomorrow for me to update! In other words, wait ten more minutes, lol, what am I saying, even if you started reading when I began updating, even if you stayed up to read the whole thing I thing it should be 2:07am my time, lol, anyway, this chapter was annoying to write, I had a major author block and ended writting many nonesences but after writting more and more I think it isn't that bad anymore, only I need to admit something... worst Gym Leader make out match ever, lol.**

**

* * *

**"Here it comes, don't let him escape!" Sabrina commanded many members of Team Rocket who pointed their bazookas at the flying and weak Moltres, the legendary bird suffered of a strong paralysis thanks to Blaziken's new found ability and Electabuzz's raw attacks, that plus the fact of a heavy rain falling managed to deplete Moltres energies. "Fire! I want Moltres defeated and ready for its capture!" Snow was launched from the bazookas; Moltres was bombarded by the attackers and was left with no hopes of defending, Brendan and May managed to injure him badly, even if Moltres was considered the strongest of the 3 legendary birds, his power alone right now wasn't enough to prevail.

"This capture was easier than what I had expected, the trainer Giovanni selected for this mission is surely a strong one… despite disliking battles, testing the trainer's power will be quite an experience." Sabrina then took a Master Ball out; she threw it toward the defenseless Moltres and ended the capture. "With the 3 legendary birds serving the same owner, the Great Guardian will awake from his slumber, just as if happened not long ago… whoever, the results will be different this time, the Great Guardian will face his equal in a battle he can't win."

"I will forever enjoy your poetical words, Sabrina." The woman turned around and kneeled, some of her grunts had transported a monitor to her, in which Giovanni's image was displayed. "Our scientist detected the alteration of the sea currents, the Great Guardian from the Orange Island Legends, is furious and soon will roam the sky of Kanto in search for his protégés, Sabrina, your next mission is to capture Blaine before Lugia's arrival, his knowledge of fire Pokémon will be useful in the last battle, his Pokémon are weak due to the battle he held with my protégé, capturing him shouldn't be that difficult." Sabrina nodded and commanded her men to do the job; she then stared at the screen. "Speak now, what is that which troubles your mind?"

"Saffron City will soon become a battlefield, I could care less about what happens to the city, but human lives are precious, I only ask for the total evacuation of the city." Giovanni gave Sabrina a disgusting stare, the woman returned the stare. "If you don't, I will release the mental control I have against your strongest Pokémon… even if you control the three legendary birds; their power alone won't be enough."

"It seems like the influence of your other self wasn't at all erased… as you wish." Spoke Giovanni with a smile. "The city will be evacuated, whoever, I need something in return." Sabrina nodded. "The trainer, he is currently carrying five of the eight badges, bring the eight badges to me, and I will make sure the city is completely evacuated."

"It will be done." She made a reverence, Giovanni turned the screen off. "Capture Blaine and send him to Saffron City, once the brain watching is complete start the evacuation of the city, I don't care what happens, I want Saffron City completely evacuated before the arrival of Lugia." Her grunts obeyed, they all then ran to keep their orders. "Human lives… are precious…"

* * *

**Pokémon: Shattered Memories.**

**Chapter Eight: Fuchsia the Cultural City.**

**

* * *

**"It's a festival!" Kiori yelled happily and began running all around Fuchsia City, she was wearing a one pieced kimono, finally reflecting her feminine side, May and Brendan followed her behind, they were also wearing traditional clothes of Fuchsia City, May a blue one with carvings of violet flowers, and Brendan a Red tunic of the sacred dynasties of the town. "…Akai is not here either…" She lowered her face once remembering the reason behind tagging along with May and Brendan. "I miss him."

"Kiori, I'm sure he misses you as well, we will soon find him, according to what Nurse Joy of Cinnabar Island said, he left Cinnabar Island two days before our arrival, we are getting close, don't be discouraged." Kiori nodded, May just took her hand and walked with her around the city. "Despite the trip being a fast one, I must admit it had been interesting to visit Kanto like this, only three more badges and you will have them all, I'm surprised of how fast you got them."

"I wouldn't be that surprised, I'm traveling with high level Pokémon, I admit the gym battles were hard, but my team is an elite one, there is no one I can't defeat." May rolled her eyes; once again Brendan was being a show off. "The next gym leader is Janine, poison type user… Whoever, I was told to find Koga, he is Janine's father and former Gym Leader of Fuchsia City, he is said to now be a member of the Elite Four, but… no one knows where to find them."

"Well, that could be troublesome; I hope it doesn't interfere in your Pokémon League trip." Brendan nodded, he then heard his hand watch doing odd sounds, he just got a call from Tracey. "I didn't know your hand watch was also a video phone."

"Well, I didn't know either." Brendan clicked the device and Tracey's face was displayed. "Long time no see Tracey, have you discovered anything yet about the GS ball or where to find the Silver and Gold feathers we need to open it?"

"Actually, I'm calling with some news about the subject, whoever, I doubt this news will be enjoyable ones." Brendan stopped his march, May and Kiori stared at him, after a minute, May nodded and kept walking with Kiori by her side, Brendan then placed his full attention toward Tracey. "There was an alteration in the water currents a couple of days ago, the flow of the water was reversed, it is a phenomena that happened only once and it was 2 years ago at the Orange Islands, it repeating itself can't be a coincidence, only a Pokémon can manipulate the sea currents, Lugia, he woke up and is now heading to Kanto."

"Lugia?" Tracey nodded; Brendan rubbed his chin with interest and then faced the screen once again. "I did want to know about where to get the silver and gold feathers, but having Lugia appearing so out of the sudden; it's too much of a coincidence, what could be the reason behind such behavior from the Great Guardian of the seas?"

"Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres were seen around the whole Kanto Region, everywhere they went the weather changed, such climatic alterations may have awakened Lugia." Brendan nodded, the GS ball then began moving.

"Somehow I don't think Celebi likes the news… he is trying to alert me about something…" Tracey said nothing; he just stared at Brendan with worry-full eyes. "Ever since I met Celebi, I have had this feeling he came to me for a reason, could it be involved with Lugia?"

"I don't believe so, ever since you informed me about what you found about the GS ball, I have made several research about the subject, about Ho-oh and Lugia's legends, Ho-oh and Lugia share some history together, whoever, this history says nothing about Celebi, even the fact of needing the feathers to open his pokéball is a mystery I can't unravel." Brendan nodded; he then rubbed the back of his head trying to force his brain to figure out an answer.

"Maybe the answer isn't Ho-oh or Lugia, but Celebi, you said you have been searching history files, haven't you." Tracey nodded; Brendan stared at the GS ball and continued. "Tell me something Tracey, when was Celebi discovered? What year and who did it? The girl we are currently traveling with, her name is Kiori, she said Celebi is a time traveler, and May confessed to me not long ago that a traveler from time is hunting her… a traveler from the future… if you ask me, this whole thing makes no sense at all, but perhaps the answer to all this is in the past, not the future, when was the first and last time anyone heard of Celebi till now?"

"Brendan, I have no idea." Brendan lowered his face; Tracey just typed some stuff at his computer trying to find the answer. "Little are those who have ever seen Celebi, and now you are asking me to search between perhaps a thousand theories about time traveling and the legend of Celebi only to feed your curiosity? You don't even know if the information will be of help or not."

"Tracey… just do it…" Tracey breathed out in defeat and nodded. "I want to know what kind of people would forge a bond with Celebi, what was what he wanted by contacting them and what did he accomplished, I want to know it all, if I am to help him I first need to understand his intentions." Tracey nodded sadly, Brendan just smiled. "You were the one who offered your help, in exchange I will worry about Lugia changing the sea currents and heading toward Kanto, I have a feeling I will encounter him, there is a reason behind needing his feather after all." Brendan cut the communication; he then made it out toward the streets and joined the festival. "May!"

"Over here!" Yelled May while waving her hand to Brendan, she was having some ramen to eat while Kiori played and danced around the place with Ratty, Chuchu and Houndoom, who as usual never left her side making sure she didn't get involved in any kind of problem. "I know we promised to keep our distances from our problems, but is there anything wrong?"

"I'm not sure if calling it wrong would be accurate; Tracey has a theory about the weather phenomena hitting the whole Kanto Region, something Celebi disliked." He said while showing the pokéball to her. "If Celebi reacted it will be only matter of time before something happens, please be careful and stay alert." May nodded, she then began walking away trying to join Kiori on her fun, but Brendan grabbed her hand preventing her from leaving. "May, there is a reason of why all this is happening to us, just promise me that no matter what happens in the future, until Celebi is released, you won't leave my side." May's happiness then faded, but she nodded in agreement anyway. "May?"

"…I'm trying…" She began, she then bit her lips. "I'm trying not to think about the future…" She then left Brendan's hand and went to Kiori, the girl happily took May's hand and pulled May with her toward the center of the city, where many ninja dressed persons were dancing and inviting the people to join the fun. "Not so fast, Kiori, you are such a girl!" She giggled, Kiori giggled as well, Brendan, just lowered his face, he was saddened by May's pain. "Brendan! Come join the fun!"

"Fine, fine, she doesn't have to pretend she is having fun all the time, would it kill her to be more serious?" Brendan joined the celebration, May and Kiori took his hands and began spinning around with him and giggling, Brendan wanted to have fun as well, but the more time he spend with May the more he believed he was hurting her, staying close to May was something he wanted, just not something he could accept.

"Your attention please!" The celebration was then interrupted, but everyone clapped their hands at the young woman who had interrupted the party, she was, as the many performers around the streets, dressed in a ninja like costume, only hers was violet and she had a long and red scarf around her neck. "I am Janine! Fuchsia City's Gym leader." Brendan smiled at such revelation and stared at May, the girl nodded while smiling as well; after all, she was glad Brendan recovered the motivation he once had on becoming a champion. "Today, we commemorate the foundation of our city, and we reunite at the streets with the leader of the city guiding us all for a prayer, we pray for a new year for our city, whoever, our leader is long lost, and as his daughter I took on all his responsibilities, please allow me to guide you all, as we pray to have another celebration in the future." May's eyes widened, she then quickly placed her hands in praying position.

"May, this isn't even your hometown; you don't need to join in the praying." May moved her head in negation but continued praying, Brendan stared at her with depression evident in his face. "I understand…" Brendan took the GS ball in his hands and prayed with it embarrassed around both of his hands. "Let's pray… for seeing this festival again together next year…" May felt a betraying tear escaping her eyes; she then nodded and continued praying.

"The prayer is now over, brothers and sisters, let's not interrupt the celebration any further, we can now continue!" Everyone yelled happily, they then all returned to their usual activities and to have fun, Brendan then tried to make it through the crowd and reach Janine, whoever, the many persons around the place made it an impossible task.

"Akai!" Yelled Kiori from inside of the crowd, Janine then interrupted her march and turned around to see the girl, Brendan and May both also directed their looks toward her. "Akai was here! He met you! I can feel you are worried about him! Your prayer, you directed your prayer for his safety and the one of your father! I heard your prayer! Did something happen to Akai?!"

"You know Akai?" The celebration was once again interrupted, Janine then walked toward Kiori, both Brendan and May made it to her side as well. "You must be the girl Akai spoke of, the protector of Viridian Forest, the one who saw Absol." May and Brendan then exchanged looks, Janine just kneeled for Kiori, everyone in town did the same. "Protector of Viridian forest, destiny brought you to me today, please join me, speak we must."

Everything that happened after went in slow motion for Brendan and May, they seemed to have involved themselves in yet another different problem that was now guiding them toward a different direction, Kiori remained in silence all the way toward Fuchsia Gym, where Janine ordered her man to leave and offered the trio the invitation to sit by a round table, where Janine sat as well. "…Akai…" Kiori began; Janine stared at her with interest. "He told me not to leave Viridian Forest, but I could wait for him no more, when I heard from him some weeks ago, I just knew he needed me."

"Then you are the one, the young girl who can feel Pokémon, when Akai spoke about you I knew you were needed, I never actually thought you were going to come here just the day after Akai and I met." Kiori placed both of her hands close to her chest, she was glad her boyfriend was safe. "Akai told me he knew you would disobey his orders, he also send an apology to you saying he had no right to force you into staying behind, right now only you can prevent the disaster from happening."

"I apologize for interrupting." Janine faced Brendan; the boy faced her back with determination. "I'm Brendan from the Johto Region, my friend May from Hoenn and I, left in a trip together, whoever, we never expected to be involved in this, Kiori asked for our help, but I wish to know what kind of help she needs from us, and who is this Akai guy." Janine faced Kiori, the girl smiled nervously and faced Brendan and May. "When we met at viridian forest, you never mentioned anything about Absol the disaster Pokémon, and also, once you mentioned Akai I knew you were no ordinary girl, I think May and I deserve and explanation." Kiori lowered her face and nodded.

"I needed help… but I didn't know who to ask for help… when you saved me from that Scyther I thought perhaps you two would help me… a year ago I saw an Absol at Viridian forest, the Pokémon of disaster only thought to exist in the Hoenn region spoke to me… he said… he said the Great Guardian would soon be awakened, if his protégés weren't saved." Brendan flinched, Lugia, the Great Guardian, had already been awakened, he heard it from Tracey that same morning. "Akai said he would search for the Great Guardian, and after investigating about his legend he finally left for the Sevii Islands, where the great Guardian Once woke up to prevent a great disaster… a month ago, a Pidgey delivered a note to me, it read 'The Great Guardian is still asleep, but the legendary birds aren't on their nests, the treasures were stolen, I must find the treasures and help the birds before they do…' and then nothing… apparently the note wasn't finished when he send it." Janine nodded, Kiori continued. "Then, I saw Articuno in the sky, he was injured! 3 days later, Brendan and May arrived, Articuno's life energy was still surrounding May, that's why I thought of asking for their help, I'm sorry I pretended not knowing anything… but I never lied, I had to find my boyfriend, Akai is in danger, I just know it."

"Akai came to my gym searching for my father… Akai and him share a strong friendship, whoever, no one has seen my Father for more than 2 years, not even I… whoever, I send him to the last place my father was ever heard of…" Kiori stared at Janine with teary eyes; she was endlessly in anticipation for the news. "…That location, I can't reveal…" Kiori broke into tears, Janine just continued. "I promised I wouldn't tell you unless you first proved to me you were strong enough, I can see clearly that you aren't, for that reason alone, I can't help you."

"But we can!" May yelled out while slamming her hands at the table. "We agreed on helping Kiori find her boyfriend, even if she hid things from us she never lied, not even once, for that, I want to help her." Brendan nodded and stood up, spinning a pokéball in his finger. "Brendan?"

"I only have one wish, and that is to keep the promise I once made to a friend… I want to release him, and for that I need to be strong and become a Pokémon Master." May and Kiori stared at him with curiosity evident in their eyes. "Unfortunately, I am traveling with May and Kiori, so wherever they go I have no choice but go as well… I don't care about Articuno, Zapdos or Moltres… or about the Great Guardian, Lugia, or anything involving him… I just have one objective, and that is keep the promise I made to my friend… whoever, my mission and this one are linked, so that means I will fight, there are several reasons to challenge you right now, my only question is, will you accept my challenge?"

"Hiding your real intentions in a speech, that's clever, you sort of remind me of my father." Janine said while kicking the table away, she then took her Pokéballs out. "Just as you have many reasons to challenge me, I have many reasons to accept your challenge, let's do this then, if you can beat me I will acknowledge you as powerful trainer and reveal Akai's location to you." Brendan send his Pokémon out, revealing Electabuzz as his first choice, Janine was about to send his Pokémon out, when a second pokéball exploded revealing May's Blaziken. "What is this?"

"I also… have to prove my value." May said while shaking with anxiety. "Every time I just see you fight, I always stay behind and do nothing, this time, I don't wish to stay silent and watch you battle, I want to battle as well!" Brendan blinked in confusion at May's actions, Janine did the same.

"So, is that the way things are?" A voice filled the room, Janine's eyes widened when hearing it. "Then, Fuchsia City Gym Leaders will both accept your challenge. "From the ceiling, a figure came down; Janine felt tears in her eyes when seeing him. "Save the teary reunion for later, a ninja always concentrates in his mission first and asks the questions later, fight now." Janine gulped hard swallowing her joy and nodded, she then took her pokéball out, daughter and father both threw them at the same time, Koga's Pokémon was Crobat, Janine's one was Venomoth. "Challengers! If you deserve to join Akai, then you must beat us in battle, a member of the Elite Four, and the Gym Leader of this city!"

"Koga? This surely was something I wasn't expecting." May nodded, Brendan then stared at her with curiosity. "Every time… we get involved in more and more difficult situations… the whole time I feel we have been used…" May faced Brendan with curiosity, he just continued… no matter what, we will always be victorious…" With a silent smile, May nodded, the battle then began. "Thunder Punch Electabuzz!"

"Thunder Punch Blaziken!" Both Pokémon ran toward their targets, Venomoth and Crobat then disappeared and avoided the hit, they then multiplied. "Was that Double Team? But I never heard the command at all? Koga and Janine have said nothing!" Brendan then stared at both opponents; they were just standing there with their hands placed in a meditation posture.

"Don't get distracted now, we must find the real Crobat and Venomoth, Electabuzz! Use Ice Punch and try to find them!" Electabuzz switched from Thunder Punch to Ice Punch, May then noticed that with each hit Electabuzz left behind a trace of ice like dust. "Get it now?" She nodded.

"Blaziken! Blaze Kick!" Blaziken attacked, May forced her eyes and saw some ashes after each hit, both dust and ash moved toward the same direction. "Found them!" yelled May, Brendan nodded. "Blaziken, use Thunder Punch against that target!" She said pointing at a Crobat, Brendan then pointed toward a target next to that Crobat, it was Venomoth. "Both use Thunder Punch!" Both Pokémon obeyed and stroke, hitting both Crobat and Venomoth with their attack. "Electabuzz's ice dust, and Blaziken's ashes, were moved by the winds generated by the Double Team, revealing the location of the real Crobat and Venomoth!"

"Using Double Team won't work on us!" Koga and Janine both smiled, they then changed the position of their hands, Venomoth and Crobat then both unleashed a Toxic attack. "Don't breathe!" May covered her mouth and nose, Brendan did the same, Kiori who was watching the fight was then pulled away by Houndoom and toward a corner of the room. "I recognized the attack in time to protect us both, but Blaziken and Electabuzz are now badly poisoned."

"But Koga and Janine are still giving their Pokémon no commands! How are we to get ready for future attacks if we don't hear them?" Brendan stared at both opponents once again; he then noticed the position of their hands. "Brendan? Are they allowing their Pokémon to fight on their own?"

"No, they are ordering them, look at their hands, when the battle began they had their hands in a praying position, it was then when they used Double Team, now the position is inverse, pointing their fingers to the floor, when they did that Crobat and Venomoth both used Toxic!" Koga and Janine then opened their hand's widely, Venomoth and Crobat then both used Sludge Bomb. "Look out!" The weak Blaziken and Electabuzz were both hit; their poisoned status was worsening and messing with their movements. "I can't see their hands and concentrate in the battle, not with the smoke still blurring my vision." Brendan said while covering his nose once again, May followed him in the action, Koga and Janine never had that problem, they were both now wearing ninja masks.

"They are using Toxic again!" Despite their Pokémon being poisoned, Toxic was used again, not for poisoning proposes, but to shield their bodies. "What are we going to do? How are Crobat and Venomoth seeing their hands anyway? They haven't faced their trainers, not even once!" Brendan, for once, wasn't sure about the answer. "Blaziken!" She yelled searching for the Pokémon, she got no reply but the sound of Blaziken's cough and then the heavy sound of a hit product of Blaziken's knee hitting the wooden made floor. "Sound… Brendan…" She called softly.

"What?" She covered his mouth preventing him from speaking, Blaziken and Electabuzz were coughing hard, but nothing else happened, the smoke slowly died down, and the weak Blaziken and Electabuzz could barely stay standing. "May, what is going on?" She covered his mouth once again; she then stared at both Koga and Janine.

"Are you two ready to give up?" Spoke Koga out for the first time since the battle began, he moved his hands fast, Janine followed, both then placed them in the first position, the praying pose, Crobat and Venomoth then used double team.

"You heard that?" She began in a whisper. "Crobat and Venomoth don't need to see their hands; they just need to hear the sound of the wind when they move." Brendan blinked, he then faced Koga and Janine and saw them moving their hands an opening them quickly, a weak sound was heard, one humans found hard to hear but Pokémon, having advanced senses, could hear clearly. "Do you know of a noisy attack?"

"There is one, I was planning on allowing Electabuzz to forget it, guess we can use it just this once." May nodded. "We discovered your secret!" Koga and Janine said nothing; they just moved their hands about to use the move Toxic. "Electabuzz! Screech!" Electabuzz yelled hard, unleashing the annoying move, Crobat and Venomoth complained, Koga and Janine had changed the posses of their hands but nothing happened. "May, mind doing the honors?!"

"But of course! Blaziken! Are you ready?!" The weak fire Pokémon nodded. "Focus energy!" Blaziken began pumping his energy, May was planning on finishing it all in a single hit, Koga and Janine noticed, they changed their hands to Double Team pose but Electabuzz's Screech was still taking place. "Now, Blaziken! Over Heat!" Blaziken launched the attack, Koga and Janine finally commanded their Pokémon using their voices, whoever, it did not work, it was already too late, and their Pokémon were both hit by the furious attack. "We did it!" May jumped and hugged Brendan, the supposed battle expert was amazed, May managed to find the answer he couldn't find; this victory was hers, not his. "What's wrong Brendan? Aren't you happy? Now you only need 2 more badges!"

"I must say I'm impressed." Koga called his Crobat back; Janine did the same and then kneeled in apology. "Stand up Janine, I may be your father but you owe me no respect, after all, I abandoned you and my family for my duty." Janine moved her mouth to speak. "No! There are no excuses, even if it was my duty as a ninja, it wasn't right as a father, whoever, this discussion will have to wait, Brendan, May, there are many different battle strategies, this one was only one of them, the reason behind using it was to test you and see if you believe in only what your eyes can see, or trust your senses for battle… you two still have much to learn… but maybe… just maybe, you will be of help." Koga then faced Janine; the young woman nodded, made a reverence, and gave her badge to Brendan.

"Akai will need all the help he can get, facing the Great Guardian on his own won't do, Lugia's power is far from being understandable… when he arrived, he asked for the help of the Gym Leader Association, whoever, not all Gym Leaders answered the call, Surge, Blaine and Sabrina are missing." Brendan and May exchanged looks.

"What do you mean Blaine is missing? I faced him at Cinnabar Island before coming here." Janine moved her head in negation; Koga placed a caring hand at her shoulder and then walked in front of her. "Koga, Blaine was there with us when Moltres emerged from the volcano."

"And that same day Moltres was captured." Brendan, May and Kiori all reflected surprise, Koga continued. "There is a criminal organization known as Team Rocket, they are responsible of the disaster that is to come, I know because I once worked for them." Janine was shocked, Koga continued. "I was the one who stole the sacred relics of Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno from their islands, their orbs control them, we needed them to manipulate the trio, whoever, during my mission of capturing the legendary birds, I encountered Akai, he convinced me into having a change of heart, for the past 6 months we have worked together trying to stop Team Rocket, yesterday we planned a meeting at a place only Janine knows about, the place I faked my disappearance, whoever, Akai didn't show up."

"…Akai…" Kiori said while lowering her face, tears fell from her eyes, May, noticing it, hugged her hard, she could understand her pain, after all, she knew that if she happened to be separated from Brendan, she would also feel her heart shattering. "…Where…? Where can we find him now…?"

"That I'm not sure about, all I can say is I know he will be there for the battle against the Great Guardian, the battle will take place in Saffron City, 10 days from now… the place is protected by a psychic barrier, the Great Guardian won't find the entrance until it goes down, and for it to happen it will take 10 days, since only then the city will be completely evacuated." Koga then faced Brendan and May; determination was evident in his eyes. "Brendan… May… I don't know where the future will lead you two… but if you wish to help this girl find Akai then your destination will be Saffron City, I can't participate in this battle, I will leave it all to Akai and to the three of you if your ways are to cross, Akai said it himself… even as a member of the Elite Four, I can do nothing to stop Team Rocket…"

"I don't know if our ways are to cross… but… Kiori wants to find Akai, and I want to help Kiori find the one she loves the most!" May said with determination, Koga nodded. "Thanks for the information, when we find Akai, we will let him know his friend, Koga, placed the fate of Kanto in his hands."

"So be it… now… if you excuse me, I have a lot to talk about with my daughter…" May and Brendan made a reverence, even Houndoom, Ratty and Chuchu followed in the reverence, Kiori did the same after noticing, once the reverencing was over, they all left the gym in search of the closest Pokémon Center in order to try to heal their Pokémon. "Even if I like it or not…" Koga began, Janine listened. "The fate of Kanto is in the hands of these foreigners…"

* * *

Once at the Pokémon center, Brendan and May left Blaziken and Electabuzz to be healed from their poison, in the mean time, May began feeding everyone's Pokémon with the help of Kiori, who finally was more relaxed about everything that had happened, whoever, one who couldn't relax was Brendan, he was endlessly staring at the GS ball and thinking over and over about the mess they were getting involved in. "First it was Celebi messing with May's memories… then Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, and when I think everything is finally going back to normal the Great Guardian appears… or will appear… I no longer know, I was only supposed to help Celebi out, I never wanted to get involved in this conflict." He said while pressing the GS ball, he then tried to open it with his own hands.

"Brendan, you know that won't work." May arrived, she was carrying two plates with cake slices and offering one to Brendan, the boy finally directed his attention away from the ball and toward May. "Are you well? Is something troubling you?"

"Everything troubles me right now, May, all I ever wanted was to become a Pokémon Master, and so far I'm involved in many situations that are guiding me away from that road, I mean, I don't want to be a hero, all I want is fulfill my dreams, become a master, release Celebi, and travel around the world! This is quiet more than what I had wanted." May nodded, she then pressed her fork against her cake slice and began eating while doing funny noises. "How can you be so calm? Aren't you ever troubled about anything?"

"I am most of the time, but I don't think I have the time to waste worrying about it, that's why I normally ignore it." Brendan stared at her with interest, May just continue stuffing cake inside of her mouth and doing odd sounds. "This is delicious! You should try it!" Brendan rolled his eyes and faced away, May lowered her face at that last. "I only want to find the answer to one question… that's my objective… everything else, good or bad, I can stand it, I want to grow stronger, not as a trainer but as a human being, only then will I be able to ask my question…"

"What about everything that had happened? About Celebi and the legendary birds… and about Kiori and Akai and Lugia?" May smiled, Brendan stared at her oddly. "You are a weirdo, you know."

"I don't really want to worry, I will just do what I think is right, and that is help Kiori to find Akai, if that road leads to Team Rocket, or Lugia or Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres it is beyond me, I will just endure anything that is thrown at me!" Brendan was surprised to hear such a thing, May just smiled as was usual on her. "So, let's have fun together!"

"I wouldn't call this fun you weirdo." Brendan finally returned to normal, May smiled, this was the Brendan she wanted to see, not the worried one, unfortunately, it couldn't last longer, Brendan was called by Tracey once again, he breathed out in disappointment, he could finally enjoy a moment of peace, unfortunately it was interrupted. "Found anything?" May stood up ready to give Brendan some privacy, but Brendan took her hand and stopped her from leaving.

"I made several investigations but I somehow managed to find the answer to the questions you made this morning." Brendan nodded; May remained in silence in wait for the information. "According to historical registries, the first time anyone ever heard of Celebi was around 1000 years ago at Ilex Forest at the Johto Region, he was then known as the guardian of the forest, the legend says Celebi would only appear to those whose heart were pure, in a world were Pokémon represented magic, many tried to find him in vain, whoever, two persons did, a man and a woman, both servants of the then King of Sinnoh, King Landon the Third."

"1000 years ago at the Sinnoh region… I'm not a genius in history… but weren't the Sinnoh and Kanto regions, back then known as kingdoms, involved in a horrible war?" Tracey nodded, Brendan then continued. "If that's the case then it makes no sense travelers from Sinnoh would enter Jotho, since back then it was part of Kanto, why was Celebi this important? Maybe the travelers knew something we don't."

"I see where you are going, whoever, there is no answer, as I mentioned, the two travelers were never seen or heard of ever since, all it is known is it was also the last time Celebi was seen during that period in time." Then Brendan and Tracey had the same idea. "If the legend of Celebi is true, then we can assume the two travelers went back or forward in time."

"Maybe Celebi needed them for something important." May mentioned winning Brendan's attention. "Think about it, Celebi will only appear before travelers who have a good heart, I have also heard Celebi only appears at peaceful times, which means there was peace, Celebi could perhaps find use of those travelers elsewhere, maybe at a different point in time."

"Medieval people time traveling? That's so sick, but I guess we don't actually understand Celebi's intentions, and ever since Kiori read his feelings at Viridian Forest, Celebi had refused to be near her." Everyone took thinking postures, Brendan then questioned Tracey once again. "How about the last time it was seen, found anything?"

"I'm sorry… the information I found about recent times isn't accurate, all I can say is Celebi's visits had increased in the last few years, but every apparition had taken place at Ilex forest, if you are to find answers about Celebi, you will much likely find them there and nowhere else." Brendan nodded. "I will continue investigating about the legends of Lugia and Ho-oh and inform you about my findings, whoever, I must say you are searching for answers at the wrong place, maybe it is about time to plan a trip toward Johto."

"I will keep it in mind, before going there I have some unfinished business here." Tracey nodded, the communication was then over. "Ilex forest… Johto… I knew sooner or later my road would take me there, whoever, now I understand Celebi better… he doesn't only appear on peaceful times, but also, he chooses his warriors to conserve peace…"

"Do you think maybe Celebi selected us as his warriors?" Brendan nodded. "When we met at the ship, I was sure I saw a shadow behind me, I also saw some sparkles of light that moved toward you, Celebi probably wanted me to notice you."

"Much likely, but the question remains, why? I have had Celebi in my possession for years, but no matter where I searched for answers, I never was as close as to understand the Pokémon inside until we met again." May had no idea of what to say. "Think about it May, we met long time ago, and all that time I had the GS ball with me, if Celebi had wanted us to help him from the very beginning, he would have called you to me, whoever, it wasn't until recently that we both started traveling together, even if it was Celebi's doing something is just not right."

"Maybe Celebi thought I wasn't ready, after all I feared Pokémon, or perhaps he was waiting for you to be ready." Brendan raised an eyebrow, May nervously tried to explain. "I mean, despite your promise to Celebi, your main goal was to be a Pokémon Master, I think Celebi didn't want to interrupt that dream and waited patiently, whoever, the time eventually arrived, and I was there, something woke me up that night we met again, Celebi probably decided our roads were ready to be linked."

"That's an interesting way to look at it." Brendan then stared at Kiori, the girl was now sleeping while using Houndoom as a pillow and hugging her Ratty and Chuchu close to her while smiling. "Celebi is slowly recruiting people and leading us toward the way he wants us to follow, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres are no coincidence, they are the key toward Lugia, and Lugia's silver feather is the key to his freedom, Celebi, as a time traveler, should have known all this was going to happen, after all, his travels aren't only toward the past but also the future."

"The future… Kiori said Celebi came from a horrible future he wishes to prevent… changing the future for a greater good, it is something admirable." May was being different, Brendan noticed, ever since the incident at Viridian Forest Brendan noticed May was faking being ok, but for once she was finally being herself. "At first I saw it as a curse since Celebi kept messing with my mind and erasing my precious memories… but he was preparing me for this, maybe it wasn't the right way to do it, but, if Celebi is planning in changing that horrible future, I think I can forgive him."

"I never thought about it that way, thanks for clearing my mind May." Brendan finally smiled as he used to do, May smiled at his face, full with joy and randomness. "When everything began I thought about it as a curse as well, why me? What have I done to deserve this burden? But now, thinking about it carefully, having this much trust, being selected by Celebi to be his owner, it all now has a new meaning, I think, I now feel honored." May nodded several times, Brendan then started laughing. "After all…" He took a seductive pose. "Who wants to be a Pokémon champion when I can be the hero who saves the future?"

"I knew it would be matter of time before your show off self returned." Brendan nodded proudly. "For the love of the Original One, I thought everything was going to be normal again, but there is nothing normal about you!" Brendan nodded, May lowered her face, Brendan was back to be his usual self, only she had no idea if it was good or bad. "…Now confessing will be harder…" She told herself.

* * *

**Nothing much left to say here, only some background thingy about Akai's past, but now the fun beggins, next stop is Celadon City! Get ready people, since the epic final of the series is soon to be finished!**


	9. End of the Road at Celadon City

**I wanna sleep! T_T, 11:57pm! Well, it's still today, I feel so sleepy T_T, tomorrow I have a tennis tournament in the morning, I should already be dreaming, (Snores) whatever, for this chapter... I forgot... Oh yeah, Celadon City, it is more like Saffron Already, but since I'm going from city to city let's just say it's Celadon, this is the previous to the epic final chapter, so keep reading and have fun!**

**

* * *

**It was mid day at Saffron City when everything began, the Silph Corporation, the biggest source of economy of the biggest city in the whole Kanto region was suddenly evacuated with no apparent reason, the local news reported the incident around the whole city, waking up the curiosity of the workers who were about to leave their homes for work, and waking that same curiosity in everyone else all around the city, whoever, for many the day ran with normality, only those who worked at Silph Co. Were actually worried, any other civilian just minded for a few minutes before finally dropping the subject, that of course only lasted until the giant screen of the Silph Co. Building was turned on and the sinister and shadowed face of the leader of the major criminal group of the Kanto region was displayed. "Good evening Saffron City, today I have an announce to make, one you will listen to if you care about your lives or the one of those you hold dear to you."

Every television in the area transmitted the same message, the local radio was also intervened, this was a message Giovanni wanted everyone to hear. "This city no longer belongs to the government; there is no longer any authority here, every police officer, every political figure, and anyone who you could have run for help is now under the control of Team Rocket." When hearing the name of the criminal organization, panic began, but it was only the beginning, there was more than just a little announcement. "Saffron City, the jewel of industry and economy of the whole Kanto Region will soon be the scenario of an event your can't start to comprehend, if you value your lives you will leave this city, otherwise I'm afraid you will be trapped inside, this city is now Team Rocket's property and Team Rocket alone, don't risk your life and health trying to resist, unless you want accidents to happen."

A huge explosion then took place, those who witnessed it yelled in fear and began running away; those who were far from the explosion were feed with curiosity. "In order to make sure the city will be evacuated, Team Rocket placed explosives in many important sections of the city, the first explosion was only a warning, set to blow up only the precious gym of the city, my subordinates had evacuated the place before the explosion, but what other place could held an explosive and endanger precious civilian's lives? It could be the place you work at, or perhaps the school of your kids, a Pokémon center or a hospital, there is no place you can be safe, there is no place you can run our hide, all you can do is evacuate, and so I, being a generous man, will allow you to leave, take your belongings and escape, take only what you need, because in exactly ten days, the four entrances this city possesses will be closed for good, no one will enter, no one will leave, you have ten days, thank you for your attention, have a nice day."

Even before the speech was over, panic already stroke the citizens, people ran around the streets, searched around the schools for their kids, people left their homes and rushed away, there was no police, there was no order, Team Rocket grunts were everything people could find, there were many and owned powerful Pokémon, anyone trying to stand out and be a hero was defeated and captured, no trainer could stand in their way, Team Rocket never played fair, the Silph Co. Building then displayed the countdown, reminding the citizens of what would happen if they disobeyed, the city no longer had law, even less any hope, all that could be done was run.

* * *

**Pokémon: Shattered Memories.**

**Chapter Nine: End of the Road at Celadon City.**

**

* * *

**"Brendan! Where are you Brendan?!" May yelled hard half annoyed half worried, seven days had passed since the evacuation of Saffron City began and there were still many citizens trying to escape the place, May and Kiori were trapped in the crowd around the streets of Celadon City, one of the four neighbor cities to Saffron, Houndoom was by their sides, protecting them at every second as Brendan had ordered him to do, whoever, even Houndoom could do nothing but stay close, the crowd was too big as to have anyone keeping it under control. "I hope he is safe."

"I'm more worried about us! While Brendan is out there trying to break the barrier protecting the city we are here in the middle of nowhere, May, what is what we should do?" May moved her head in negation having no idea of what to do; Celadon City was now a refugee to those escaping Saffron, there were news of Vermillion, Lavender and Cerulean City also being crowded. "The time is running out, not only for the evacuation but for the arrival of Lugia, the sea currents are running wilder, the only thing that prevents Lugia from finding the legendary birds is the psychic barrier surrounding the whole city."

"Koga informed us about Team Rocket's major plan even before it began, but he never mentioned anything about how to break the barrier, for the last two days we haven't heard about him, I have a feeling he was silenced." Kiori nodded, May just stared at the giant screen of Celadon's casino, where live events about the situation of the city were displayed. "Brendan… be careful and come back as soon as you can… time is running out."

* * *

"One more time! Brick Breaker!" Brendan's Electabuzz ran toward the barrier separating the city from the rest of the world, he as well as many other trainers were trying in vain to break the crystal looking dome that now surrounded the city, Electabuzz's hand stroke the domo with the attack, it normally would have shattered any psychic barrier, whoever, this one was no common barrier. "Torterra, Wood Hammer! Swampert, Surf! Scyther, use X-Scissors! Gardevoir, Shadow Ball! Electabuzz, Thunder Punch!" All of Brendan's Pokémon obeyed and launched their attacks, whoever, the barrier adsorbed every hit. "Curses! There is no way to break through! Not even Brick Breaker and Shadow Ball worked, everyone, it is more than enough for today, it is about time we return to Celadon City, May and Kiori are surely worried about us, I was supposed to be back already anyway."

"Trainer! Please don't give up! I'm sure there must be a way to break this barrier!" Brendan turned around and found a girl dressed in a green and yellow kimono, she had short and blue hair and was staring at Brendan with teary eyes. "Everyone else had already surrendered, little are the trainers still trying to break the barrier of Saffron City, trainer, please don't give up, as the Gym Leader of Celadon City I ask for your help."

"Gym Leader of Celadon City?" The girl nodded, Brendan moved his head various times trying to erase the idea of challenging her to a battle. "Then you are Lady Erika, what are you doing here? And so far away from Celadon City as well."

"Trainer please, this is no time for questions, almost every Gym Leader is doing their best to break the wall, Flint from Pewter City, Gary from Viridian and Misty from Cerulean City are trying from the north, Janine is also attacking from the south, and while no one had seen Blaine, Surge or Sabrina we know they are trying to break through as well, right now only the leaders remain, you as the trainer Koga decided to trust shouldn't be giving up!" Brendan was surprised to hear Erika using Koga's name, for two years, no one, not even his daughter had heard of him, and now, so out of a sudden, Koga came back and announced his trust on Brendan to the other Gym Leaders. "Please don't give up!"

"Lady Erika, I wish there was more I could do, but even if Koga trusted in me for this mission, nothing can penetrate this barrier, I even tried entering from the exits of the city, but the place is surrounded by Team Rocket grunts, and even if I emerged victorious I would only delay the evacuation, only 3 days are left and half the citizens are still inside." Erika bit her lips in annoyance, she then called her Pokémon out, a Victreebell, a Bellosoom and a Tangrowth came out. "Lady Erika… it's of no use, I used all my power to try and shatter the domo, anything I tried ended in failure, I wish to defeat Team Rocket as well, but just wishing isn't enough."

"That's true, wishing will never be enough, actions are needed!" Erika was famous for being a Gym Leader who never lost her temper and always avoided violence; her unique training style was one challengers and leaders admired, whoever, Brendan was now witnessing a part of her that escaped all logic of her nature, she was kind and graceful, but also strong and determined. "Victreebell, use Leaf Storm! Bellosoom, Petal Dance! Tangrowth, Power Whip!" The powerful attacks were all casted, Brendan was surprised at the amazing power and the beauty with which Erika commanded her attacks, if it weren't because of the current crisis, Brendan would have enjoyed such display of beauty and power, whoever, as it had been since his journey began, the enjoyment had to wait.

"If this barrier can't be broken, then it means a strong and high level psychic Pokémon is forming it." Brendan then took the GS ball out. "Maybe you can't be released, but you can still use your powers by feeding of my willpower, Celebi! Break this barrier down!" The GS ball began shining; then the whole barrier began doing wave like movements. "It's working!" Erika smiled and commanded her Pokémon to attack. "Everyone, help Erika and Celebi! We are breaking through!"

* * *

"Fools! The barrier needs to resist, the city isn't entirely evacuated yet, Lugia will discover our location before time, if that happens, many innocent people will be in danger!" Sabrina yelled out to herself, she was weak, and her mental control was weakening even more with every passing second, her hands were connected to a machine, wires connected to the helmet she was always forced to wear, blue energy surrounded her, it was her psychic power being displayed and feeding the machine. "Giovanni… you promised to evacuate my city! But half of the citizens are still inside!"

"How enjoyable this is, your two personalities, the caring Sabrina who treasures life, and the manic entity who desires power, both are working together for a greater good, only because of that can the city stay hidden." Giovanni said while walking around the laboratory they were currently at, many scientists were there and doing experiments against Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, the legendary birds, just as Mewtwo, were trapped inside armored crystal spheres and connected to many wires. These wires came out of the legendary bird's spheres and ran across the room and were connected to Mewtwo's one, his sphere was also connected to Sabrina's hands and mind. "It is true half of the citizens are still being evacuated, that's because when I said ten days would be enough I meant it… ten days is the time I need to force Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres to be under your control, and since you can't deny but serve me unconditionally, I who control you can control Mewtwo and the birds, absolute control will be mine, the reason for delaying the evacuation is simple, if they are all out you will have no reason to keep the barrier."

"Master Giovanni, the barrier is being weakened!" Giovanni directed his stare at one of the scientists, he then heard Sabrina's yell of pain and saw a string of blood falling from her nose, a lot of blood was being pumped to her brain to force Mewtwo to seal the city in a barrier, the pain was unbearable, but Sabrina refused to give up. "Sector K-30, near the road to Celadon City, a trainer is weakening the barrier, if this continues it will blow up before time!"

"Unacceptable! Who could have enough power as to…" Giovanni then said no more, the trainer commanding his Pokémon to battle was no one other than Brendan, a smile was drawn on Giovanni's lips, he then laughed out loud proudly. "Brendan, I should have known, he has served me well, thanks to him not only did we weakened Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno without the need of using Mewtwo, but also, we captured Surge, Blaine and more recently, Koga. Noland was a secondary trophy but his acquisition is also an achievement to be proud of." Giovanni then faced a screen where the image of Surge, Blaine and Noland were displayed, the trio had each an sphere attached to a machine at their chests, the orbs that belonged to Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, the sphere's were shining, feeding of the life energy of the trio. "Let's see, I have the orbs and the trainers to power them up, I control Sabrina and by controlling her I control Mewtwo, and my trainer, the one who unwillingly worked for me, now brings the badges I need to finish my plan… very impressive, whoever I still need the Rainbow Badge, maybe it is about time I call my old apprentice."

* * *

"Kiori! Houndoom! Over here! Celadon City's gym is serving as refugee for travelers; we can stay here for the mean time and try to contact Brendan!" Kiori nodded, she was currently traveling on top of Houndoom who jumped gracefully around the city and lead Kiori toward May's side, the girl felt her eyes spinning by Houndoom's rough moves, but now that she was save she fell to her knees and breathed out in relaxation. "Kiori, stay close to Houndoom all the time, I spoke with Erika's assistants already, we are invited to stay only for tonight, get some rest, I need to call Brendan."

"I guess saying I want to look for Akai first is useless, isn't it?" May nodded, Kiori then looked around the place, it was crowded by many travelers, even the greenhouse that was supposed to be the home of the many grass type Pokémon Erika owned, was full with many refugees. "I don't see Akai's life energies anywhere… Akai… where could he be?"

"He is a Pokémon Master, I'm sure he is fine and fighting this crisis, now please wait here, I need to speak to Brendan." Kiori nodded and left with Houndoom in search of something to eat, May just fought her way toward the videophones at the other side of the room and began dialing Brendan's number, for a long while everyone thought the only way to communicate with Brendan was by sending messages to his hand watch, but thanks to Tracey they found out Brendan's hand watch was more advanced and could work as a videophone, one they used to communicate with Koga until his mysterious disappearance. "Brendan? Can you hear me? Where are you?"

"I hear you loud and clear May, I'm back to Celadon City, I'm ready for my next Gym Leader Battle." May wanted to question Brendan's intentions, he then moved his hand watch toward the person running by his side, it was Erika, a look full of determination was drawn on her face. "I can't explain it by videophone, all you need to know just now is the badges will be my entry passage to the city, whoever, for Erika to entrust her badge to me I need to prove my value and defeat her in a battle, otherwise she won't lend me her badge."

"A battle? Brendan, this is no time to worry about your Pokémon League challenge! You heard from Koga what is happening! In less than 3 days the barrier will go down and Lugia will detect the aura of the legendary birds! Worrying about your Gym Leader challenge is not something you should do in this time of crisis!" Brendan turned the videophone off, May then began shaking the gym's one in annoyance. "How dare you!"

"I heard you the first time!" She heard Brendan's voice and turned around, he and Erika were gasping for air, they had run all the way from Saffron to Celadon, both were sweating hard and out of breathe. "I would gladly wait, but unfortunately, that's not part of the deal, we need to talk." May ran to Brendan before the boy collapsed, Erika was sharing a similar luck, but her many assistants began taking care of her and helping her back to her feet.

"This is not the time to be worried about me, I want the main arena cleaned and ready for battle immediately, there is no time to waste, hurry, the fate of Saffron depends in whether or not this trainer is qualified or not." May questioned Brendan with a look, Houndoom and Kiori arrived to his side as well and waited patiently for his reply.

"I was used… Giovanni… he fooled me, I fell directly to his trap, I was too blind as to see it." May and Kiori exchanged looks not understanding what was going on at all, they then helped Brendan toward a bench at the greenhouse. "Thanks… remember my objectives, Surge, Blaine and Koga, well, they were all former Team Rocket members who betrayed their team, and they were arranged in that order to lead me in a direction opposite to Saffron City, Giovanni was planning on having me arriving with all the badges with the exception of the Mars Badge to Saffron, they need them for something, I don't know what for, they just do… Team Rocket's headquarters was always there, and the man telling me where to go and who to fight is their leader."

"So that's why you were so eager to fight Surge at Vermillion… but wait, you were never planning on taking the Pokémon League Challenge, there was no way Giovanni could know you were going to bring him all the badges unless…" Brendan blinked twice while still gasping for air. "Unless he knew you would take on the challenge… Brendan, you told me you were first runner up in both Pokémon League challenges you had, both times you met Giovanni before your battle, he was weakening you mentally so you would lose!" Brendan's eyes widened, he then bit his lips with hatred finally understanding what was happening. "You said he told you not to be discouraged by the results; he knew you would be your own defeat when he said the one you were fighting had what you didn't."

"The whole battle I tried to find out what it was… I was a fool… he tricked me, my two defeats at the Pokémon League were his fault!" May nodded, Brendan stood up angered. "He knew I wouldn't resist the challenge once again, my dream was to become a Pokémon master, two times I was so close, he had to ruin my chances and shatter my dreams, he needed a strong trainer and he got it, that freak tricked me!" May stood up and hugged him trying to calm him down, Brendan's anger then fade, he was still shaking with annoyance and hatred, but May never let go until he finally calmed down. "I am a fool… even after finding it all out, even after he said it himself that he was only using me and just wanted the badges, I couldn't realize that even now he has power over me, we made a deal, I would give him my seven badges if he allowed me inside of the city, I'm sure he even knows I know what he is planning, he knows I know he has the birds, he knows I have no chance on beating him, he knows I will bring the badges to him in hopes of stopping him and everything will be in vain."

"Do you really think that is what is going to happen?" Brendan nodded, May bit her lips in annoyance. "Don't give up now!" She slapped him, Brendan was surprised by such action, May just broke into tears. "A beast will wake up… and then it will be all over for me…" Brendan flinched and stared at May with fear. "We agreed on you never allowing me to speak about my dreams anymore, but what if Lugia is that beast? Will you give up and allow me to die? Just like that? If you aren't doing this for the sake of Saffron and Kanto I thought perhaps you would help me? I never thought you would give up, I always thought you would fight, but if you can only think about yourself instead of those who really need you? How can you be the savior I was looking for?" May fell to her knees and sobbed, she was wounded in many ways, for so long she had swallowed the pain, she had tried to ignore everything, but now, her dreams, Celebi and the awakening of Lugia were all linked together. "I thought perhaps it wasn't a one sided feeling, I actually thought you cared for me…"

"I do." May stared at Brendan with teary eyes; he just stared back at her with an almost blank stare. "I care… I am selfish… I admit it, but that doesn't mean I don't care… about Saffron, about Celebi and Kiori… about you… I care…" He stood up and walked toward the now clear arena, where Erika waited patiently for Brendan to arrive. "Erika told me when Giovanni revealed his true intentions that she couldn't give me her badge, not only because she left her badges at her gym, but because she couldn't trust me with the safety of Celadon before testing me first… Celebi tried to break the barrier, but since he feeds of my will power to cast his attacks the barrier resisted, Erika noticed my weakness, I didn't have the will to break through, but I won't give up." Erika prepared her pokéball, Brendan also launched his own. "I refuse to lose another person dear to me! Scyther! X-Scissor!"

"Victreebell! Leaf storm!" May watched the battle taking place, Brendan's fighting style was different, it was desperate, he was fighting two battles, one was against Erika, and another one was an internal conflict, a battle to find out who he was aiming to be, May could feel it, his actions reflected, Brendan had always been a fake person. "Sludge Bomb!"

"Aerial Ace!" The battle wasn't even close to be the Gym Leader Battle Brendan was aiming for, it was fast and decided in an all out assault, Brendan wanted to know nothing about strategies anymore, he didn't even want to enjoy witnessing the graceful movements of Erika, his only goal was to win, no matter the consequences. "Pursuit!" As May saw the battle, she paid no attention to the speed and power of Brendan's moves, her stare was centered in his eyes, full of rage, full of hatred, but just who was the one this hatred was placed against was a mystery to her.

"That's enough! Victrebell can't take any more damage! Stop your attacks!" Brendan bit his lips in annoyance trying to control himself, Erika called Victribell Back and then send Bellosoom out. "Such power, every move, every attack, it is perfectly made, his Scyther isn't even that high in level, but where to strike and how to do it, your battle style is frightening, but I can't let you win! I can't place the fate of Kanto in a foreigner trainer who only seeks to feed his ambitions! Bellosoom! Sunny Day!"

"Scyther! Aerial Ace!" Scyther obeyed, he unleashed a tremendous attack, Bellosoom barely resisted, but she then unleashed her SolarBeam attack, knocking Scyther despite not being an effective move, Scyther wasn't at all a high level Pokémon yet. "Come back! Electabuzz! Fire Punch!" Taking advantage of the Sunny Day Bellosoom casted, Electabuzz attack became more powerful; it hit Bellosoom directly and strongly, sending her flying out of the arena and unconscious."

"How can you be so obsessed with victory? What are you fighting for? Is it to satisfy yourself? Or are you really caring for others? Who are you? What did you train yourself for?" May's eyes widened, Erika was making the same questions she wished were answered, and as she saw the last Pokémon coming out, and standing tall in defiance to Brendan, she began wondering, if she really wanted Brendan to win like this. "I can't lose to someone like you!"

"Electabuzz! Come back!" Electabuzz still had energy left, being called back so suddenly was a disappointment to him, but instead of complaining it obeyed and walked out of the arena. "Houndoom." The dark and fire type Pokémon obeyed, he reflected the same emotions Brendan was displaying, just then May understood their strong bond, Houndoom reflected Brendan's real side, he was like a demon on the outside, but a caring heart was inside, just some times the demon was stronger, Brendan was just like Houndoom, he stayed close to her all the time, being timid and gentle, but fierce and powerful if needed. "Giovanni said he needed ten days to get ready, we won't give him that much time, Houndoom…" The Pokémon nodded. "No more holding back! Dark Pulse!" Houndoom then forced dark energies out of his body; the energies took the form of violet flames that were then launched toward Tangrowth, Erika's last Pokémon. Different to Scyther and Electabuzz, Houndoom was at a higher level, May always wondered why Brendan used attacks such as Hidden Power and Faint Attack in the past, Houndoom's real potential was always hidden, so was Brendan's one, the dark energies from Houndoom's body were the proof. "I win… you lose…"

* * *

"I can feel the darkness of his heart, it's growing, just as I had imagined, May's pure heart can't change him, even when my interference forced May's feelings for him to grow even more, time can't be changed so easily, as long as I exist the future will remain unchanged." The man from May's dreams spoke out to himself as he stood on top of the Silph Co. Building, he breathed the not so fresh air and enjoyed the silence, Saffron city was almost empty now, the evacuation was speeded up due to Brendan's promise of bringing the badges to Giovanni, the black cloaked man knew it, he had visited this timeline several times in the past. "I remember the pain, I remember the hatred, Sabrina kept me imprisoned within Mewtwo's body for so long… I should be thankful for Brendan, his actions will be the reason behind my birth… only the time hasn't come yet, I could skip it all and go forward to the day of my birth, but seeing history repeating itself with my own eyes is far more enjoyable."

The barrier began weakening; the man smiled and then heard the beautiful voice of the Great Guardian, his melody filled the almost empty streets of Saffron City, the man closed his eyes and enjoyed it. "The Great Guardian, such a beautiful creature with an even greater power, thanks to Brendan it found out the location of his protégés before time, he did good, but not as was expected from him, Koga would surely be disappointed, whoever, his objective was fulfilled, Brendan always wanted to be the one who faced the Great Guardian." The shadow of Lugia was then visible at the sky, rain then began falling, only this rain couldn't hit the streets of Saffron City but only embrace the barrier protecting it. "You can cry all you want, it will change nothing, Lugia, you only meant well, but the fate of this city was chosen by man, not by you, there is nothing you should be ashamed for, the future can't be changed."

* * *

"I recall telling you two to stay behind." Brendan stopped his march toward Saffron City once he found out May and Kiori had been following him all the way there, since the evacuation was now over the trip toward Saffron City was an easier one, whoever, Brendan was planning on going alone, continuing his walk toward the city wouldn't be possible if the girls continued following him. "There is no use on hiding; we know you two are there." May and Kiori both made it out of the bushes, Kiori then ran toward Houndoom and placed a towel around him, the rain was surely hurting him, and since he had no pokéball to protect at Houndoom could only endure it. "That's enough, we need no help."

"Will you stop being so stubborn!" May walked toward Brendan with her eyes reflecting annoyance. "Brendan, Erika did everything she could do to prevent you from earning her badge, I told myself you deserved it, but in reality you don't, you changed Brendan, what happened to you?"

"That's none of your business, Houndoom, let's move on." But May took his hand preventing him from leaving, Brendan lowered his face and then turned around, there was no more rage or hatred in his eyes, only concern. "I refuse to place you in more danger, I need to go alone."

"Thanks for worrying about me, but in case you hadn't noticed, nothing you say or do will change my mind." Brendan bit his lips in annoyance, May just continued. "We are after all partners, even if you are an idiot sometimes, you are my friend and I want to be with you, isn't that enough to convince you that despite my dreams, I'm not planning on allowing you to do this alone?"

"But May, what if your dream comes true? I would lose you!" May's eyes widened, Brendan gulped and turned around, she smiled softly at his words, but this was not the time to think about it, the whole contrary, it was time to move on. "I don't want to lose you… are you happy now? I said it, I'm scared, if your dreams are not only that then today you could…"

"I like you!" Brendan's eyes widened, May just lowered her face while allowing tears to leave her eyes. "I finally said it… after all this time I could finally say it… but still… I'm sorry…" Brendan had no idea of what to do our say; he just stared at May, watching the drops falling and hitting her face, mixing her tears with the water drops. "I shouldn't have said that at a time like this… but if I didn't say it now… it could be too late… I at least wanted you to know… I don't care about anything else…"

"You… like me…?" May nodded, she then sobbed, not being able to take the pain and sadness anymore, Brendan lowered his face, such revelation was heart breaking for him, since he feared what could happen, Kiori then walked away giving the pair some alone time, the situation wasn't the most suitable one for a confession, but now that it was made Kiori couldn't interrupt it. "…But… May… I…"

"I know!" She yelled, Brendan stared at her with concern. "There is someone else, someone Celebi erased from your memory, I know because I feel it too, the person erased from my memory, I don't know his name or face, all I know is I loved him, but… even if our time together is so short, my heart keeps breaking into pieces at the thought of never seeing you again, this is the first time I have felt like this… even if the boy in my dreams is one I always think about, one I wish to remember… I have realized… I… I love you even more than the boy from my dreams!" Celebi's pokéball then began shining, Brendan and May both noticed, Houndoom came out from his hiding spot at the bushes and tried to bite the ball and prevent its magic to take place, whoever, he couldn't catch up in time, and Brendan and May disappeared, leaving Houndoom behind and confused.

* * *

"…This is…" Brendan began and fell to his knees, May stared at him for a second and then noticed the rain had stopped, or maybe it was something different, since both were no longer in the middle of the way toward Saffron City, but actually inside of a forest with tall trees preventing the sky to even be visible. "The forest of my dreams… but why are we here… is this perhaps Celebi's doing?"

"Stay away from her!" Brendan and May both directed their stares toward the place the voice came from, both then say the boy from May's dreams, he was fighting the man May had contact with, the time traveler, May backed off scared, she thought Celebi had send them back in time, whoever, she soon heard the sound of bells, and saw the vague images winning color and texture, and so she was finally able to see this was no longer a dream, but her memory and Brendan's being restored. "Houndour!" May flinched, the name was no longer replaced by the sound of a bell, she could hear it clearly. "We aren't as weak as you think!" But Houndour was hit by the man and send toward a tree, close to the young May who was unconscious and had tears in her eyes, upon seeing her, Brendan pressed his hand against his chest hard, tears then fell from his eyes. "No! I won't let you hurt her! I will defeat you with my newest friend!" The GS ball was then visible to May; the boy then launched it with tear filled eyes. "Guardian of the Forest, Celebi!"

"Fool, that pokéball can be opened only once, now it is useless, but it's okay, I don't need to capture him, Celebi, all I want is you to transport me to the beginning of time, I need to find your creator, obey me, and I promise not to use your powers for harm anymore." May's dream was repeating itself, only this time everything was clear, there were no bells, no blurry images, and everything was restored. "So be it, I will force you into helping me then, Salamence!" May tried to shield her eyes, but her hand stopped before doing it, she needed to see this. "Only the GS pokéball can hold your powers, wasting the Masterball on Salamence was a hard decision, but only Salamence is strong enough to accomplish my mission, using the others is risky, Salamence, Dragon Claw!"

"I won't let you! Celebi!" Brendan then faced away, but May kept staring at the events, the boy had pushed Celebi again and was then hit by Salamence's attack, May covered her mouth, her young self had awakened just in time to see the injury at the boy's head, the young May cried, the actual one did the same, Celebi, the one at her memories, also yelled in pain and launched a furious green sphere at the man's Salamence, the man who was distracted by a different source then saw his Salamence falling, and then witnessed how Celebi opened a portal behind him, sending a second attack and knocking the man and Salamance inside, everything was over, the man was gone, and Celebi flew toward the wounded boy. "Celebi… we did it…" He said weakly, he then faced the young May. "Did you see that May?! I beat him! He is gone, he won't hurt you anymore!" But the young May wasn't happy; tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. "May?"

"Sc…" She began; she then broke into tears and began sobbing. "Scary!" The boy lowered his face, Brendan cried, May did the same, the young version of her also couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I hate Pokémon! I hate them! They are scary! They are bad! I hate them!"

"…May…" The young boy lowered his face even more. "I tried to teach you Pokémon are wonderful creatures… and I ended doing the whole contrary… how can I help you forget this…" Celebi stared at the boy with concern, he then flew toward May, tears falling from his green eyes, the tears fell down with the sound of a bell, the young May, who was awfully scared, tried to stay away, but the tears hit her face, and she fell asleep. "May? What did you do to her? Celebi? What…" The green spirit of the forest continued crying, he then began shining with a green light. "You… you erased her memory?! How could you! I wasn't being serious!" Brendan and May both flinched; the boy just cried and began throwing rocks at Celebi. "I hate you! What have you done to her?! You hurt her! Even when I said I would always protect her! Erase my mind as well then! I don't want to remember you! I want to forget all this! I want to forget it all!" Celebi cried even harder, he then surrounded the boy with his warm and green light."

"My first memory ever…" Brendan said between tears. "Is staring at a couple of green eyes… they shined with a green and warm light… slowly pulling me toward slumber with the sound of a bell…" May then noticed how Brendan moved his hand toward his hat, he then took it off, revealing his black hair and a horrible scar at the same place where the claws of Salamence had hit him in the past, she had finally discovered the identity of the boy from her dreams. "I like you too… I always have…" His tears then hit the floor, and the dream was over, both then returned to their own timeline.

* * *

"You are the boy from my dreams?" May fell to her knees, it now was all clear, they meeting again was Celebi's doing, when he felt the presence of May back then at the ship he pulled her toward Brendan in an attempt to fix that which he did wrong. "Brendan… I think I now understand what Celebi wanted from us…he never wanted to push us away, he only wanted us to be together, but not like before, he wanted everything to happen again." Brendan nodded while cleaning his tears. "What will happen now? Now that we know… what will we do?"

"What else is there to do? Now that I finally know the truth I refuse to lose you even more than before." May felt tears of happiness falling from her eyes once again; she then nodded and smiled for Brendan. "May, I refuse to lose you!"

* * *

"What is this?!" The man from a different time, the one who not long ago was enjoying the sweet tune of Lugia's song, stood up from his sitting position at the top of the Silph Co. Building, his eyes reflected surprise, and his shattered skin began trembling. "This sensation; every cell of my body felt like yelling at the same time, my existence, even if it was for a second, was close from not being possible… could my interference have threatened my own birth? No, it can't be possible, if that were true then the greatest taboo would have been broken and existence itself would have shattered… but then what was this sensation?" Lugia's roar was then heard, the man placed his attention at the shadow at the sky, it finally found the legendary birds and it was tackling the force field protecting the city endlessly trying to go inside. "That kid sure is troublesome, or perhaps it is the heart of my dear May the one pulling his strings… whatever the reason is, I need to find the immunity to time itself, it is the only way I can save her, the only way I will recreate the future long lost, my dear May, enjoy you little adventure while it lasts, I have seen your future and I know your happiness won't last."

* * *

"Did you hear that?!" Brendan asked May, the girl nodded while hearing the relaxing sound of Lugia's song, the Great Guardian had arrived and was now trying to break the barrier around the city, whoever, his power wasn't enough. "Such beautiful creature forced to do this, Team Rocket fell low, really low, it is about time we put an end to this…" May nodded and took Brendan's hand, he pressed it back and enjoyed the sensation of May's soft skin, whoever, enjoying the sensation was something he couldn't do right now, the battle for Saffron City was about to start. "Stay close to me… always…"

"I wouldn't like it any other way!" She said cheerfully, also forcing a smile to appear on Brendan's lips. "Kiori, Houndoom, let's go, the barrier will only open once." Kiori ran after the now supposed couple and took May's hand, they then approached toward one of the entrance of Saffron City, where many Team Rocket grunts were waiting. "Do you think we can handle them?"

"I don't only think we can, I know… before leaving Celadon City I used some new TMs on my Pokémon, we will be fine… I promise." May nodded, Brendan then approached toward one Team Rocket grunt, he had green hair and evil looking eyes, by his side was a woman with long and blond hair. "I have the badges, now let us in."

"Cassidy and Brunch reporting Mr. Giovanni, the trainer arrived." The green haired grunt complained and said something about his name not being Brunch but Butch, whoever, the woman, Cassidy, ignored him while speaking with her boss. "The boss will be waiting for you at the Silph Co. Building, third floor, room 23, he says he has an offer for you, and he also suggests you go alone, unless you want to anger him that is." The barrier then opened, it was a small aperture, Brendan, May and Kiori made their ways inside, and once they did the barrier closed, from the inside the barrier looked like made of jelly, just then it was evident for everyone that going out was simple, going inside, whoever, was a different thing all along. "Move on! This is no place for sightseeing!"

"Should you really be speaking like that to him Cassidy, remember he is the kid the Boss admires, if he is turned into a Rocket Elite Member we will be in serious troubles." Cassidy kicked Butch in his face, letting Brendan and the others know about such information wasn't even needed.

"Don't worry; I have no intentions of joining your pathetic organization." Butch and Cassidy stared at him with hatred, Brendan ignored them and continued walking around the empty city, or apparently empty. "There are many civilians hiding." May nodded, she then pressed Brendan's hand strongly. "I will be ok, I'm more worried about you… I don't want to leave you alone." Kiori rolled her eyes, ever since Brendan and May confessed they didn't even notice she was also there.

"I wanted to do something just now, but it will have to wait." Brendan blinked, May smiled. "You know what it is; but now if you want it, you must promise we will meet again, no matter what." Brendan blushed, May smiled. "I won't die, I have a lot I need and want to live for, and also, there someone here protecting me." Brendan nodded, he then ran away followed by Houndoom. "We will meet again." Lugia's song then hit the city once again, only this time it was louder. "Kiori, stay close to me, we finally will prove our value, Brendan will free the birds, we will keep Lugia busy." Kiori nodded, May smiled, there was a lot she wanted to live for, and giving up now was not even an option.

* * *

**Muahahahahaha! Let me guess! You thought the confession was going to take place in the last chapter! Well, think again! Epic Win for me, lol, so, those who read the Manga, yep, I stole that part from the manga, but you guys need to admit that for being the only official couple in the whole manga universe that confesion was a great one, thos who never read the manga deserve to hear it, sure, I changed some stuff, Brendan had Houndoom instead of Ralts, Poochyena and Skitty, and there was no time traveler with Salamence, and Celebi wasn't even there but bleh, it's my story, isn't it? lol, now go to the next chapter, run run run! Or just click.**


	10. The Battle for Saffron City

**The end is here! Finally, after so long the final cha´pter is... Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! 12:05am! It's already tomorrow! I mean today! I mean T_T! So sad I couldn't post it before... well... today, lol, anyway, this is the last chapter, I want to thank you guys from reading this far, and I hope you had an enjoyable lecture, if not, well, you read it so don't complain, lol, read, enjoy, and don't forget to review, okay? SPOILER: Brendan Dies, muahahahaha, just kidding, just read, lol.**

**

* * *

**"Hey guys! This is something you need to see, if I hadn't see it myself I wouldn't have believed it! Even now it is hard to believe! But it is true! Sabrina's evil self is gone!" It was something that happened one year ago at Saffron City, those were different times in which the word Team Rocket actually meant something to her and her gym leader companions, she was released from her evil side, which was something Surge couldn't believe and so he kept poking Sabrina's face in hopes of angering her and force her to use her powers. "A year ago she would have blasted me with her spooky powers!"

"Even now I am close to doing just that Surge, I suggest you don't waste your luck any further… released from my evil side or not I'm still a prodigy in the psychic arts…" Surge backed off and fell from his chair, Sabrina just faced away in annoyance and ignored her annoying partner, as members of Team Rocket and Gym Leaders, both had known each others for a while, whoever, Sabrina's human side was one few had met, and so she was the center of all attention.

"I must say I am impressed as well, years ago when you were accepted as a Gym Leader and invited to Team Rocket you were cold hearted and evil, always trying to use your powers to destroy us and carrying that scary doll of yours, the trainer who defeated you did wonders to your attitude." Sabrina nodded barely, she hated socializing, and Koga, then Gym Leader of Fuchsia City, had always reflected partnership interest in her, only now his interest was bigger. "Before, it was difficult to work with you, whoever now that you are back to your senses completing missions for Team Rocket should be easy."

"…I don't wish to create a bond with any of you… my loyalty belongs to one person only, and that is Master Giovanni… he adopted me and gave me a home when my parents couldn't… I don't even care about Team Rocket, whoever my loyalty will never change…" Koga nodded proudly, Sabrina just remained in silence once again, but her hand moved impatiently, just as if she couldn't wait to leave the place, which won Koga's attention.

"Well, there is nothing left to do but wait for our leader, I guess it is up to you and me to do the conversation, after all Surge will only annoy you, and no one can ever speak to Blaine, he is always busy with the Mewtwo project or doing riddles." Blaine kept typing at his computer none stopping; Koga just directed his attention to Sabrina once again. "Ever since I met you, I have followed your career with interest… your first defeat, do you remember it? That young trainer from Pallet Town who became a Master 2 years ago, what was his name again, Akai? He was the first person who actually defeated you."

"…First and only…" Koga moved his finger in negation. "…My second defeat… it was an unofficial one, that trainer had a strong resemblance to Akai, that's why I tried to force him to be my toy… whoever, he did defeat me and broke my spell, but it was only because of an external source… a Pokémon was distracting me…" She faced away and began drinking her tea, ignoring Koga who had found interest in her words.

"So there is a Pokémon that makes you tic? That's interesting, so the reason of your defeat wasn't only the trainer's resemblance to Akai, but the interference of an external source? Well, that will have to wait, our boss is here." Koga then stood up and placed his hand in saluting position, Sabrina followed the action, Surge and Blaine did the same.

"A warm welcoming this is, return to your chairs gentlemen, this meeting won't take long." Everyone nodded and returned to their chairs, Giovanni, the Leader of Team Rocket who had entered the room with his Persian by his side, smiled at the loyalty of his grunts and sat down. "It is time to prove your loyalty to me, we finally found where Mewtwo is hiding, our plan to control the legends can finally continue, my elite members, with you all by my side, Team Rocket will find glory!"

* * *

**Pokémon: Shattering Memories.**

**Chapter Ten: The Battle for Saffron City.**

**

* * *

**"Am I now… awake…?" Sabrina spoke out while waking from her slumber, only her voice was different this time, just as if someone had said the same things at the same time as her. "The plan, the one the Gym Leaders were ordered to follow, is it finally complete?" Sabrina then saw Mewtwo in front of her, he was released from his crystal prison, but he wasn't attacking her, he only stared at Sabrina with his eyes shining blue. "Am I imagining tings?" She said, Mewtwo said it as well; she then rubbed her eye and saw with her free one that Mewtwo had mimicked her.

"You now have complete control, your life energy and the one of Mewtwo had finally merged into one, whoever, Mewtwo is far more powerful than you, with only two badges to control him it will be only a matter of minutes before he frees from your control." Sabrina faced Giovanni, her eyes shined with rage and fury, only it wasn't toward Giovanni, who she swore to serve, but toward herself. "There is nothing for you to worry about, you are completely safe, the boy is close to arriving, and once he does full control will be yours."

"Master Giovanni…is the city evacuated? Is the barrier still in effect?" Giovanni nodded and pointed at the screens around the place, despite Mewtwo and Sabrina not forcing the force field into effect, the barrier protecting the city was still there.

"Surprisingly, despite you losing conscience the barrier survived, only it won't last for much longer, Lugia, the Great Guardian, is here, and you know exactly what to do. "Giovanni then handled the 3 treasures to Sabrina; he then gave 3 Masterballs to her. "Until you get the badges, make sure you keep Mewtwo under your control, otherwise our plan will end in failure."

"I understand, as you wish it will be done." Sabrina placed the Masterballs at her belt and the treasures at a leather made bag she then tied to her belt as well, lastly, she took two bracelets in her hands, placing one at each wrist, the bracelets had four carvings with the form of the badges, at her left she had the Mars Badge, at her right she had the Earth Badge. "I'm ready… whoever, facing Lugia with this power alone won't be enough, not without the badges, but what am I to do with the kid? Shall I destroy him?"

"He already took his decision, I have been watching him ever since he made it inside of the city, he claimed he would never join us, which means I no longer have any use to him." The whole building began shaking, the sound of shattering glass was then heard, the barrier protecting the city was finally destroyed. "…You have your orders, now leave and bring Lugia to me…" Sabrina made a reverence and ran away, Giovanni just smiled, thanks to Sabrina's loyalty, he had nothing to lose.

* * *

"The barrier is shattering!" Yelled May hard toward Kiori, the girl stayed close to her not knowing what to do, she was no trainer, she was only a girl with special powers, even facing a common trainer would be a hard task to her, the only person she could rely on was May. "Lugia is beautiful, but his power is legendary, facing it alone, is that even possible?" Lugia sang his song once again, but this time something was different, Lugia's eyes reflected rage, the shattering barrier transformed into dark energy, and embraced Lugia. "Kiori! Look for cover!" Lugia's eye began glowing red, and his song was forever interrupted. "Something just happened to Lugia! He turned violent so out of the sudden!"

A powerful beam of light was formed inside of Lugia's mouth, it then launched his attack toward a random direction, starting the destruction of Saffron City, May took a pokéball out and was about to run into battle and try to bring some sense into Lugia, but a hand grabbed hers, preventing her from continuing. "I know your future; I know there is nothing you can do." May turned around and saw the time traveler, he gave May a warm smile. "An external source is messing with Lugia's mind, forcing it to be rampageous and mindless, he now cares not about human's life, he no longer wants to find his protégés, all he wants is destroy the source, and no matter what you do, that's exactly what it will try to do."

"I told you not to tell me about my future!" May moved her hand angrily and away from the man. "I no longer care about what you say, I won't die today, I have a lot to live for, Brendan, I want to live and see him again." The man lowered his face; he then stared at the rampaging Lugia. "Even if it is useless, I'm tired of being this weak, I am ready to prove my value, I won't die." The man nodded, he then opened the portal toward his own timeline. "Will we meet again?"

"In the future we will, today is the day of my creation, whoever, the day of my awakening is long from taking place, until that day comes, please take care of yourself." May stared at the man with confusion, but her thoughts were interrupted when a second attack from Lugia's side stroke a nearby building and forced it to collapse. "Today isn't the day the beast will destroy you."

May turned around once again when hearing his words, whoever, she had no time to waste worrying about the man. "Blaziken! Warturtle! Bulbasaur!" The tree Pokémon made it out, Lugia's attention was then directed to them. "Let's fight! So we can see our friends again! Overheat! Aquatail! Petal Dance!" The 3 attacks were directed at Lugia, whoever, the beast forced a protective shield around itself preventing the attacks from hitting, it then launched a powerful Psychic attack against the trio, forcing them to levitate and then launching them toward May who had to move away to prevent being hit. "Are you all right?" Bulbasaur and Warturtle weren't, But Blaziken despite being weak against psychic powers managed to stand up. "We can't give up Blaziken, we need to keep fighting, do you think you can keep going?" Blaziken nodded, he then jumped and took May out of the way, Lugia had tried to blast her with a third Aero Blast attack. "I better pay more attention!"

Blaziken placed her down, May then pointed toward Lugia, giving Blaziken his new orders. "Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken nodded, he ran toward Lugia, the giant Pokémon never moved away, Blaziken then casted his attack, but his hand was stopped inches away from Lugia's head, the Pokémon had casted his psychic power on him, and with Blaziken levitating by his power, Lugia casted an Aero Blast and stroke him directly. "Blaziken!" May's signature power, her only battling Pokémon and her best friend, the Pokémon she shared a strong bond with, was defeated, and not only that but probably left badly injured. "Blaziken!" She cried as he saw him flying away with the impact of Lugia's attack, it then hit a wall and fell unconscious. "No! Blaziken!" May's tears then caught Lugia's intentions, he then yelled with the song of his heart, and began blasting the whole place after losing control.

"May!" Kiori said while arriving with her Warturtle and Bulbasaur, she had healed them while Blaziken battled the legendary Pokémon. "Fighting isn't the solution! Lugia isn't evil, it just is in pain! If you can help me control it then maybe I can calm it down." May cleaned her tears away and nodded while staring at her defeated Blaziken. "Blaziken will be fine, his body burns with life energy, I would gladly use my powers on him, but if I do Lugia would keep destroying everything." Kiori began shining with a green light; the same light was then emanated from Lugia's body as well. "I don't like battles, I always find a peaceful way; please help me bring Lugia back to his senses."

"Let's do it then." May forced herself to stop crying; she then faced Lugia and pointed at him. "Bulbasaur! Tie his wings with Vine Whip! Warturtle! Spray water to his face, we must wake him up!" Both did as they were told, Lugia complained but never attacked, it was all thanks to Kiori who used her powers from Viridian Forest to calm the creature down. "Keep it up! Bulbasaur, you need to resist! I know it hurts but we must trust Brendan will break Lugia's spell!"

* * *

"The city is in ruins, Lugia's power is incredible." Brendan was currently running from the top of a building to the other one while heading to the Silph Co. Building, he could easily jump from one to the other one thanks to his special Devon Corporation shoes which were modified with especial technology to help the one wearing them to run at higher speeds. "Houndoom, the Silph Co. Building is close, stay ready, our opponent is a Psychic type user, in the worst of cases only you and Scyther can help." Houndoom nodded, they then both arrived to the Silph co. Building. "The rocket grunt said Third Floor, room 23, let's hurry and…" But Brendan interrupted his march; he then saw at the building next to the Silph Corporation, a man dressed in a black cloak and with long and whitehair falling around his shoulders, his red and blue eyes were both directed to Brendan. "…Could this person be…"

"Worrying about witnesses is something you shouldn't do, not when having me here." Brendan then faced the direction he heard the odd voice coming from, he then saw Sabrina and her companion Pokémon, Mewtwo, Celebi's pokéball reacted, he was trying to alert Brendan of danger. "There was a change in the plans, you will give your badges to me, here and now, only then will you be able to see Master Giovanni." Brendan bit his lips in annoyance but nodded; he then took all the badges out of his pocket and gave them to Sabrina. "Just in time, with only two badges my control over Mewtwo was disappearing, but thanks to these badges, my control is now absolute." Sabrina placed the badges at her bracelets, her hands then shined blue with the energy of the badges.

"You have your badges, now let me pass." But Sabrina smiled and threw her Masterballs toward him, Brendan and Houndoom both jumped back and avoided being hit by the balls, and then, the violet spheres exploded, releasing from them Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. "What's the meaning of this? Everyone, go!" Brendan released all his Pokémon, they all stood defiant against the legendary birds, whoever, the birds never attacked him, instead they flew away. "What is going on here?"

"Saffron City will become the ultimate battlefield, thanks to your badges I control Mewtwo, and he, in exchanges, can control the birds, and if it wasn't bad enough, I posses the treasures of the legendary birds, with these their power intensifies, Surge, Blaine and Noland served me well, their bodies were the perfect batteries for the treasures." Brendan then noticed the birds were all heading to the same place, they flew to the middle of the city, where May and Kiori were trying to calm Lugia down. "You want to save your friend, don't you?" Brendan then faced Sabrina, her whole body was shining with blue energy, she then began floating, and her hair moved wildly with the energy of her new powers. "You won't, you still have a Gym Leader challenge, against me, Sabrina! Elite member of Team Rocket and Gym Leader of Saffron City! Accept my challenge, you can use all the Pokémon you want, my only one will be Mewtwo, the ultimate Psychic Pokémon!" Sabrina commanded Mewtwo to attack, a powerful Psychic Wave then stroke all of Brendan's Pokémon, Brendan was also included as a target, whoever, the GS ball protected him. "You have psychic powers too?"

"Not really, but I know of someone who has them, Gardevoir! Psychic!" Gardevoir released all of Brendan's Pokémon from Mewtwo's control; she was at a high level, whoever it was not enough to stand a chance against Mewtwo. "You won't play fair, and I have no time to waste, May is in danger, I need to save her from that beast, and I will use all my power to do it! Giovanni, as the leader of Team Rocket must have the key to Lugia's defeat, I need to go to him!"

"Fool! I am the key to Lugia's defeat! Giovanni is no longer here, he left the city leaving me in charge! There is nothing else you should mind more than me! Mewtwo! Psycho Cut!" The attack was casted with a movement of Mewtwo's hands, a whole section of the building was then cut and began falling, Brendan pointed at the remaining section of the building, Houndoom, Electabuzz and Swampert jumped there, Torterra launched his spiky vines and then pulled himself toward safety, Gardevoir used her Psychic powers to force herself and Brendan to levitate, and Scyther, being half flying Pokémon, could stay in the air. "Do you see now the nature of my powers?"

"I see them, and I'm not impressed!" Gardevoir placed Brendan down, he then gave commands. "Scyther, X-Scissor! Garvevoir, Shadow Ball! Houndoom, Dark Pulse!" The three attacks were launched at the same time, whoever, Mewtwo moved his hand while generating a protective shield, the attacks exploded and weakened the shield, but Mewtwo was unharmed. "Ok, maybe I'm a little impressed, but we aren't done yet, Electabuzz, Thunder Punch! Torterra, Wood Hammer, Swampert, Surf!" But it all ended with the same result. "OK, I change my mind, I am very impressed."

"You don't understand it, no one does, the real power of Mewtwo, power only I can control, power that I will use to destroy you! Aura Sphere!" Mewtwo's Aura shined with a violet light, he then launched the attack and stroke everyone, Brendan included. "You won't survive, I have full power now, this is the real power a trainer has when having the eight badges, power no one ever realized, I am now, the ultimate Pokémon trainer!"

* * *

"I always wondered how my life would end… I saw myself old and with many Raichu's around me, then they would shock me with their electricity and bring me back to life… yes, that's a perfect way to die and resurrect." Surge said while being chained from arms and legs to the wall of the Silph Co. Building's basement, he then faced his right and found Koga there. "How about you? What was your dying dream?"

"I already know how I will die, with a dagger pressed against my heart, dying with honor." Surge sweat dropped, Koga smiled. "Do you see any dagger around?" Surge moved his head in negation. "Then there is no reason for my dying wish to come true, which means we won't die today my friend."

"I admire your bravery Koga, I always have, even if it was with Team Rocket or as a Gym Leader, you were always fighting with honor and bravery." Blaine said, he was weak and about to fall unconscious, he wasn't as strong as Surge or Noland who had their energies drained to power the treasures, or was left unharmed as Koga was. "I wanted to die surrounded by fire, allowing my body to become ashes, and fly away with the wind."

"You gym leaders are all crazy! I don't have a dying wish, I will live to see the light of a new day, I just don't know how." Koga nodded several times, he was calm and smiling the whole time. "What's so funny Ninja Boy? You were captured and defeated even when being an Elite Four Member."

"Do you think so? Maybe I allowed myself to be captured." Everyone stared at him, Koga continued. "Worry not, I didn't just lie to you guys, I lied to my family, and to the trainers I send to battle Team Rocket, the reason for me allowing myself to be captured was to find you all and guide my friend to us." The door of the room was then opened, Koga smiled. "You are late as usual, Akai." Upon hearing the name, Surge and Blaine were surprised, the boy in front of them just sent a Pokémon out of his pokéball and ordered him to destroy the chains tying them all. "Akai never disappeared; he came to me so I could teach him how to disappear without a trace, that way the girl, Kiori, would find the courage needed to fight, and with Brendan and May protecting her and fighting the strong opponents, Akai would free us all."

"A well planned strategy Koga." Akai said while fixing his cap. "But we still have a lot to do, Giovanni escaped, but his subordinates are still surrounding the city and waiting for Lugia's capture, we most prevent that from happening, Kiori and her friend alone won't stop this disaster."

* * *

"Hurry Kiori! There is no time left!" May said while driving the attention of the legendary birds toward her with the help of Warturtle, he kept launching Water Gun attacks toward Moltres, the leader of the legendary birds, who in annoyance commanded Zapdos and Articuno to help him defeat the annoying water spiting Pokémon, whoever, the Pokémon was attacking from on top of May's shoulder while the girl ran around the city and driving the trio away. "Bulbasaur! Don't give up! I know you can keep Lugia from flying away! Warturtle, keep fighting!" Both of May Pokémon were doing a great effort, but it was obvious May could do nothing but buy some time. "What else can I do? I can't send Beautifly, Eevee or Munchlax to help me, they would be defeated, and they would end worst than Blaziken."

Blaziken was still unconscious, but he was shining with the energy of his Blaze, May knew Blaziken was her only opportunity to fight back, but with him unconscious there was nothing she could do but win some time for Kiori to wake the real Lugia up. "Please don't fight us! I know the psychic energies all around the city are confusing you, but you need to wake up, Lugia, you aren't evil, you are a guardian, just like me, you are here to protect, not to destroy." Lugia released itself from Kiori's spell and Bulbasaur vines, it then launched and Aero Blast with rage against the birds he was supposed to protect. "No! I can't reach Lugia's heart!"

"Warturtle! Withdraw!" May said before the powerful attack hit the trio of birds and the wave of its energy also hit her, she then moved dizzily trying to understand what was going on, she saw the legendary trio facing Lugia and attacking back. "No… I can't give up! I need to fight back!" She recovered, she then felt the heat at her back and found Blaziken there, he was standing defiant, but was weak as to continue for long. "Blaziken?" The Pokémon yelled with fury and pride, May then nodded. "We can't prevent the battle, but we can weaken it, use your Blaze and launch an Overheat with all your power toward Articuno!" Blaziken obeyed and launched the attack, it hit Articuno directly and knocked it down, Blaziken then fainted. "Thank you Blaziken, rest now, I will try to continue from here." Warturtle! Water Gun against Moltres! Bulbasaur, Petal Dance toward Zapdos!" Both Pokémon now attacking Lugia directed their looks toward their attackers, they then prepared to attack back, Lugia did the same. "I need to keep fighting… I need to see Brendan again…"

"Saur, Vine Whip! Keep Lugia on the ground! Gyara, Hydro Pump against Moltres, Aero you take care of Zapdos!" May then was saved by a Venusaur, a Gyarados and an Aerodactyl, she was confused, but she then saw the tears of joy in Kiori's face, and then saw the boy jumping down of Aereodactyl, and understood what was going on.

"Akai!" Kiori hugged him hard and sobbed at his clothes, the trainer with black hair and dressed almost entirely in Red smiled for the girl and hugged her hard. "Akai! I missed you! I missed you so much! I was so scared and lonely!"

"Now's not the time, you must calm Lugia down with your powers." Kiori nodded and began shining with green energy once again, Lugia shined as well, the furious beast tried to move but Venusaur's many vines prevented him from flying away. "Trainer, your name is May, isn't it?" The girl nodded. "You managed to defeat Articuno, it is an impressive job, but it won't be long until he wakes up." Moltres roared and lunched his flames toward Akai, the Pokémon Master jumped back avoiding the flames, then a Magmar came out of nowhere and launched a Thunderbolt against Moltres, a Raichu also came running and unleashed and Iron Tail against Zapdos. "You will no longer fight alone, Surge and Blaine will help you fight Moltres and Zapdos, I will stay here and try to help control Lugia, you have a different mission, before Noland left us when realizing he was useless with no Pokémon left, he said you could ride Articuno, the bird now shares a bond with you, use it to wake him up and bring the treasures to Kiori, only the treasures can calm Lugia down and free the birds from the dark influence they now have."

"I will do my best!" May then called her Pokémon back, she then ran toward Articuno and tried to wake it up, Articuno's Sapphire eyes then met May's ones, the bird finally woke up from his spell when recognizing May. "Articuno, you are back to your senses, Blaziken woke you up." The bird then faced the battle taking place, it stood up and got ready to fight. "Wait, Articuno, I need your help first, to save your friends we need the treasures, we need to find them!" Articuno then faced toward the Silph Co. Building, where a battle was taking place. "We must do our best and find the treasures, to help the ones we care for!" Articuno nodded, he then allowed May to climb him, both then flew away.

* * *

"Don't give up! Scyther, Houndoom!" The battle against Mewtwo was still taking place, Brendan was hurt both psychically and mentally, but he refused to give up, even when he only had Scyther and Houndoom left since everyone else was defeated and Gardevoir was in no conditions to fight. "Scyther and Houndoom are strong against psychic Pokémon, that's the only reason they can keep fighting, but they have no attacks left, their energies were drained, why could this be?"

"That's Mewtwo's Pressure ability, your Pokémon need double the effort to use their attacks against him, in other words, you wasted half of your Pokémon energies without even knowing, you have been defeated, give up now!" Brendan moved his head in negation, Houndoom and Scyther continued their attacks, Scyther with his sharp blades and Houndoom with his fangs, Mewtwo just launched them both away, knocking Scyther unconscious and leaving Houndoom alone. "It's useless; you don't have the power to defeat me!"

"But I have!" Sabrina and Brendan both faced the sky; there they saw May riding Articuno toward them. "Blizzard!" The bird casted the attack, Mewtwo lifted a barrier but the attack did reach him. "Brendan! I promised we would meet again!" Brendan nodded. "The treasures! We need to bring the treasures to Kiori!"

"Houndoom, you heard her!" Houndoom nodded, he then ran toward Sabrina and aiming to the bag at her belt, Sabrina commanded Mewtwo to hit Houndoom with his tail; she then placed her hand at the bag and took the blue sphere out. "May, watch out!"

"Articuno! Stop your attacks!" Articuno obeyed the holder of the treasure, May then lost equilibrium and fell from Articuno, Brendan jumped to her aid and caught her in mid air, forcing them both to roll around the building and close to falling from it's remaining. "You both fought well, but I have limitless power, as long as I control Mewtwo, there is nothing you two can do!"

"I think different!" Sabrina faced her back, Koga was there. "Sabrina, two years ago a trainer defeated you in battle, even if you thought about it as an unofficial defeat, a defeat is still a defeat." Sabrina bit her lips and commanded Mewtwo to attack Koga, the ninja jumped and threw a pokéball. "Wake up! Return to be the Sabrina you used to be!" The pokéball exploded, and from it a Haunter came out, Sabrina then interrupted her attacks. "When you told me about the Pokémon who defeated you, I understood what happened to you, Giovanni took it away from you, forcing your old self to be born again, Akai and I went through many hardships to find this Pokémon again." Sabrina then complained about a pain in her head, Mewtwo did the same. "Brendan! May! Take Sabrina's helmet and wristbands off!" Both nodded, they then ran toward Sabrina and stripped her of the mentioned objects, Sabrina's eyes then widened, she was finally released from the control Giovanni had against her. "A year ago, when you were released from your evil self, you were kind hearted, the next time we met, you were back to be your old self, and this helmet was the cause, it feed you with dark energies, the same energies that created Mewtwo, when we found out, Surge, Blaine and I, we quit Team Rocket, he would never control us as he did to you… now only one problem remains, Mewtwo is a Pokémon who shouldn't exist! Now that he lost his control we must destroy him."

"Wait!" Sabrina yelled while still complaining about the pain in her brain. "Please don't! It was never Mewtwo's fault, he was hiding and avoiding conflict, it was our fault for controlling him, every life is sacred, please don't destroy him!"

"If we don't he will unleash his power against us!" Brendan and May exchanged looks, Celebi's pokéball then began shining. "What is this? What are you doing?"

"I have no idea!" Yelled Brendan out with concern, but the warm light of Celebi calmed him down, time then froze around him and May, Mewtwo was also released from the control of time, just the same as the time traveler who still witnessed it all from far away and smiled. "Celebi, what are you doing?" Mewtwo kept complaining about the strong pain. "You want to help Mewtwo?"

"Release me!" Both May and Brendan heard Mewtwo's voice, it was speaking to their minds. "The pain, it burns, humans did this to me! I placed my trust in humans! But they always betray me! Release me! Help me one last time! Only then will I trust humans again!"

"But, what can we do?" Celebi approached to Mewtwo while forcing his pokéball to levitate toward him, Mewtwo stared at it and tried to touch it. "Celebi? Can he help you?"

"He can see the darkness in my heart!" Mewtwo yelled to Brendan's mind. "He can release me, whoever this darkness won't fade, it must be purified and erased, my hatred toward humans will never allow me to heal alone, only one whose heart is strong, and can find the will to purify this darkness, will be able to control it and destroy it!" Brendan and May exchanged looks, Mewtwo then touched the GS ball with one hand, and the other was surrounded by darkness. "It staying inside me is too dangerous, human, help me purify my body."

"I will do it." May spoke out while standing in front of Brendan and walking close to Mewtwo, the Pokémon approached to touch her, but Brendan pulled her away. "Brendan! You heard him! The darkness of his heart must be purified!"

"Yes, but it won't be you the one doing it!" Brendan stared at May with determination; the girl stared back at him with concern. "Darkness is no strange to me, Houndoom and I share our bound because of that, if someone can purify this darkness it is me." May moved her head in negation, but Brendan continued staring at her with determination. "I will be ok, I promise." She nodded, Brendan then approached to Mewtwo. "I will purify the darkness in your heart." Mewtwo then touched Brendan's chest, the darkness of his heart then entered his body, from a far away distance, the time traveler smiled, he then opened a portal and left. Brendan yelled in pain but then finally breathed out, Mewtwo, now released from the darkness stood up and stared at him. "That was… a horrible feeling…" Brendan then fell down; May caught him in her arms.

"He survived the transference, his will is strong, I'm sure he will purify the darkness." Mewtwo then stared at Celebi's pokéball. "You, the powers you posses are almost as strong as mines… but you posses one power I lack, the power to travel through time." Brendan woke up and faced the pokéball, he and May then saw a portal opening, from it, a creature both never thought they would ever see came out floating and shining with a pink light. "Mew?" More and more of those creatures came out. "So, there was a moment in time when the world was free for Mews to live… it must be a wonderful world…" Celebi's pokéball shinned once again. "Will you take me there?" The Mew's entered the portal, Mewtwo then walked inside as well. "Even thought we now belong to different timelines, I will forever remember your sacrifice; a part of me will now always be with you." Mewtwo entered the portal, he then disappeared, time then returned to normal, and it once again ran freely.

"May, the treasures." May reacted and took the treasures in her hands. "I will be fine, take the treasures to Kiori and calm Lugia down." Koga stared at Brendan with confusion, Sabrina did the same but with surprise, she could see the darkness in Brendan's heart, but the boy was strong, and such darkness was almost ineffective. "Hurry."

"Stay safe! You already did enough for today." He nodded, he then fell asleep. "Articuno! Let's end this for good and give the treasures to Kiori!" The beautiful bird nodded, he then flew with May on her back toward the place Lugia was. "Brendan, I hope what you did changes nothing, please stay safe and wait for me!"

* * *

"May!" Kiori yelled moments later when seeing May arriving with the treasures in her hands; she gave them all to Kiori who happily accepted them. "Moltres and Zapdos left a while ago! Just as if the control they were under was broken," May nodded and climbed Articuno down, the legendary bird rubbed his face against May's and then flew away as well. "They are finally going back home! Everything can return to normal now!"

"Kiori, you first need to release Lugia as well." Akai said, Kiori nodded happily and pointed the treasures toward the now too weak to fight Lugia. "May, you and Brendan did well, without your help, all this would have ended in tragedy, now the Great Guardian will finally be able to understand." Kiori's light and the one of the treasures mixed together, Lugia then woke up and fought no more, he faced the city in ruins and cried.

"Everything is ok!" Kiori said, Lugia stared at her. "It was never your fault, you were under the control of someone evil, we humans are strong, we will stand up and keep moving, there is nothing you should worry about, everything that was destroyed, will be rebuilt." Lugia then stared at the group of people who had helped him, then at the arriving and weak Brendan who was flying down with Koga's help who held to his Crobat's legs, Houndoom also arrived after following the both of them all around the city. Lugia then lowered his head as doing a reverence; he took the treasures from Kiori's hands in his mouth and then flew away. "Everything will now return back to normal!" Kiori said while allowing some joy filled tears to escape her eyes, she then turned around and hugged Akai. "Everything, it can now return to normality."

"Kiori, you don't have to exaggerate, I missed you too but aren't you over reacting?" Kiori moved her face a good number of times in negation, Akai just smiled and placed his arms around her. "I will never leave you behind anymore, I learned my lesson." She nodded, Akai then took her hand and faced May and Brendan, who weakly walked toward them. "I am grateful, if it weren't for you two Kiori wouldn't have made it in time."

"I would like to say it was a pleasure, but I would be lying." May then turned around when hearing Brendan's voice, the boy then collapsed and freaked May out who helped him up. "Thanks… by the way Kiori holds to your hand, I assume you are Akai." The boy nodded, he then called all his powerful Pokémon back. "That was an interesting team, I would have loved to battle you right now, whoever, I am in no conditions."

"No battling for you in a while Brendan, after the beating you took and the dark energy stuff you can't seriously be thinking about battles and challenges! You first need to recover!" He nodded, everyone laughed at him. "I'm glad you are safe." Brendan smiled, May returned the smile.

"You two love birds better leave the flirting and love displays for later." Sabrina walked toward the two, Surge and Blaine flinched. "Now, what was that horrible reaction for, it doesn't matter if Surge fears me, but you Blaine are fine." Blaine and Surge exchanged looks, they then understood Sabrina was back to be her usual self, the final proof they needed was her Haunter playing around her and doing funny noises and tricks. "Not now Haunter… Brendan… you have my sincere apologize, Giovanni took care of me ever since I was a child, I was weak to his orders but I finally realize how he was only trying to use me for power… I wasn't lying when I said he had ran away, his destination, much likely the Johto region where the new headquarters are established… it isn't your responsibility to follow him or try to stop him, whoever I wonder what will happen to you in the future."

"That's right, you have the eight badges… will you now aim for the Pokémon League Challenge?" May stared at him with concern; Brendan stared at the bracelets with the eight badges, then at May who just smiled for him. "Its fine, the Pokémon contests will start in 38 days, it's more than enough time for me to find a new partner."

"What the hell are you talking about?" May blinked twice, Brendan blushed but continued. "I never wanted to take the Pokémon League Championship in Kanto, I was forced into this, anyway I have the eight badges, I can now enter freely whenever I want, only I won't this year, since this year I'm aiming for Pokémon Contest's doubles category!" May stared at him with joy filled eyes, she then hugged him hard. "Ah! May! It hurts! It hurts!" She ignored him and continued hugging him.

"It is a pity, Kanto is losing a great champion… whoever, I respect your decision." Brendan nodded. "But, do be careful, as long as that man is not brought to justice, you can be sure you will encounter him in the future."

"Well, there is nothing left but wait and see what the future has in store for us… wait… future… oh no!" Brendan stood up and began searching all around the place. "Lugia was here! But I got no chance to get his feather! I was so immersed in defeating Mewtwo that I forgot the feather!"

"You mean this?!" Kiori said happily, she then showed the feather to Brendan. "I asked Lugia to lend me one of his feathers before it left, he wishes you to have it, and sends you an apology." Celebi's pokéball then began shining; it then adsorbed the silver feather of Lugia. "At Johto, you won't only aim for Pokémon contests, you will surely find Ho-oh as well, I wish you both good luck."

"That's right, Kiori no longer has any reason to tag along, after all she found the person she loves the most." Kiori blushed and nodded, May just smiled. "That reminds me, I never gave you that something I wished to give you Brendan." Brendan blinked twice and stared at May, the girl then pulled him to her and into a kiss, Kiori stared at the two with star shaped eyes, everyone else rolled their eyes. "I love you." Brendan blushed madly and fainted, not only because of the kiss but because of the embarrassment, after all, his and May's first kiss had many witnessed.

"They kissed! They kissed! After so long they finally kissed!" Kiori giggled happily, everyone else joined to the laughter, even Brendan who was now being hugged by May as he tried to stand up; they then both faced the rising sun at the horizon, having a new destination in mind, the Johto Region.

* * *

**OK, I lied, it isn't finished yet, but actually I only half lied, since in reality it is the end, but the end of the Kanto Saga, next stop is the Johto Saga, so, why doing all thins? why lying and saying it was all over? Call it my little experiment, I have something planned and that is follow the whole Johto Saga and May's road to be a Master Performer, whoever, I want to know if yu people like what I did so far first, because if you did, I may end the Johto Saga and continue to Sinnoh, if you didn't like it then I will finish it all in the Johto Saga, so, I will say farewell for now since I'm sleepy, and take advantage of this madness posting attack I had and say, I love my own work, it was like telling myself a whole story, one I wanted to share wth you guys, I wish to share much more, I have many ideas, there is no reason for this to be over just now, but, will you really want me to keep telling you a story? I hope your answer is yes, because that is something I nwould really like, for now, it is goodbye, and wait for next friday when the Johto arc will start!**


	11. The Hunt for the Gold Feather

**He ya my pokéfans friends! FMushroom here, bringing you the newest chapter of the "Shattered Memories" series, or how I like to call it "May's Pokémon Journey", Anyway, in case you didn't read the summary, this is a sequel to "Shattered Memories" And my opinion about the story so far is I know it's good, and I'm not being a show off, I just thinki it deserved a little more attention, or maybe it was my fault for posting the whole thing in a weekend, well, whatever, that is that anf this is this, for this sequel I will keep the rules of Friday Updates only.**

**Anyway! Let's speak about what you will see in this story, in last chapter we saw the usual "Franticshipping" adpated to the anime, here you will see it too but with a darker theme, in the past chapter we visited Kanto and saw some "Specialshipping" If you hadn't read the manga then you don't know what I'm talking about, but don't worry, this story is adapted to the anime, everything else is just a bonus. But let's give some minor spoilers about what will happen here, shall we? No complains! I want to spoil you! Muahahahaha.**

**Video Games and Anime fans will like this, Ethan from the Heart Gold and Soul Silver series as well as Lyra from both video game and recently the anime will appear, Kamon included, though his character will be modified to share the timeline of the anime. As for anime characters making a return, Jimmy, Marina, and saddly Vicent who for some reason I dislike, will also be part of the story, wait? Ethan and Jimmy? Both of them? Yeah! why not? As for shipping there will be some Jimmy for Marina, Lyra will remain untouched and healthy, and of course some special shipping thingy I have planned but won't spoil since I don't feel like is, as for past shippings like "Specialshipping" I don't think it will come back right now. Is that all? Think again, there is more! Remember Pokémon colosseum? Yes or no, liked it or not, well too bad if you don't, because I can't change what is already written, actually I can but too lazy, anyway, Wes and Rui from Colosseum will be part of the storyline! How? When? Why? I Know, but you don't, so want to find out then go ahead and read, and post a review people, I think my work deserves some love (Stares at you as a baby Hoppip) lol.**

**Ok, I said more than was needed, oh yeah, one more thing to add before the usual I don't own, blah, blah, blah, Chakiris Makiris, thingy, this time it's official, I'm not placing Brendan in the Pokémon League challenge, and this time I won't respect the map either, let's get lost for a while and do something more anime like. at any rate, Read, enjoy, and have fun and I don't own Pokémon, for the love of Arceus, do I really have to say that all the time? Really? Really? Well, I don't care, cuse I'm FMushroom! And I'm AWESOME! (Ignore that last, I'm a WWE fan and that just popped into my mind)  
**

* * *

The sound of a soft laughter hit May's ears, it was then when her dream began, she saw a girl laughing and running around the green fields of a beautiful forest, she had brown hair, just like hers, only the hair of the girl in dreams was longer. If it weren't for the length of their hairs and the fact of the girl having her left arm surrounded by strange black carvings like tattoos, both girls would be identical twins. "This place is wonderful!" The girl spoke out; May then noticed their voices were very similar. "And Celebi is so cute!" May then saw how the girl hugged a Celebi close to her, the Celebi the girl from her dreams was now hugging was slightly different from the one she had seen in her dreams before, this one was younger. "Do you think Celebi will remember us?"

"I doubt he would forget about us." May then felt her eyes widening, walking toward her twin image was a boy dressed in a black cloak, his hair was long and white, and his eyes were crimson red, his right hand was also surrounded by carvings that were very similar to her twin. "Just imagine what Celebi will live in the future, traveling through time, with future and past to his disposal, he can go anywhere he wants, only he is too young as to understand the power he has."

"Aw! But he is so cute!" May's twin said while kissing Celebi's cheek, the green and young creature blushed. "We should be going back already; the king will be worried about us." The boy nodded and offered his tattooed hand to her; the girl blushed and accepted the invitation. "Fine gentlemen, will you kindly walk me back to the castle before my father, the king, decides to cut your head off for flirting with the King's elder daughter?"

"Stop it already, daughter of the king or not it changes nothing, you will forever be the girl I love the most, my dear and beautiful May." May widened her eyes, she then saw how the two persons touched, and then both were surrounded by a strong and green light, May then saw how they disappeared, and then she woke up from her weirdest dream ever.

* * *

**Pokémon: ****The Hunt for the Gold Feather.**

**Chapter One: Return to Goldenrod City.**

**

* * *

**"…What was that… was it perhaps… a dream…?" She stood up dizzily and trying to find out what was going on, she found herself in a ship, she had been sleeping peacefully for the majority of the trip toward the Johto region, she then noticed she had being using Brendan's belongings as a pillow, and between all his stuff was the GS ball, it was shinning with the usual warm light, but the light faded shortly after May noticed it. "Could it be…? Celebi, was that one of your memories?" There was no reaction, whoever, May kept staring at the GS ball with interest. "The man from my dreams was there… and a girl sharing my same appearance and name… then maybe that man thinks I'm the May from his past, that would explain why he says he loves me but… the day of his creation, the day of his birth, and his knowledge about my future, is there a way of it all being linked…? I guess its official; I hate time travelers, no offence Celebi." She said while poking the GS ball.

"Oh, so you are awake." Brendan entered her room; May smiled and took a sitting position. "You fell asleep yesterday in the middle of our conversation; so far you are doing a terrible work as a girlfriend." May lowered her face ashamed; she failed to notice Brendan was only joking. "Whatever, I know it was a hard to follow the conversation, but you know you need to learn the rules of Johto's Pokémon contests, even if they are complicated ones." May nodded weakly, for the last few days, apart of helping in the reconstruction of Saffron City and the 5 days trip toward Johto, they had been studying the rules of Johto's contests. Only 10 days separated them from the grand opening of the contest's season at Violet City and May was far from learning the new rules, Brendan, whoever, had already memorized them. "Something tells me I will end up explaining it all to you… for the fifth time."

"Yes please!" She yelled happily and then smiled for Brendan; he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Aw! Come on! I don't have your same attention spam! Please!" She stared at him with teary eyes, Brendan, being weak to May's charm just blushed. "You are the Master Coordinator, I'm only a beginner, you surely can give me some advices." She said while doing circles with her finger around Brendan's chest, he gulped hard and then pushed her away. "Don't tell me you are embarrassed."

"Shut up! It's only because you are always being so heart breaking and teasing me around whenever you are too lazy to concentrate in your coordinating skills!" May faked being hurt; Brendan lowered his face both in embarrassment and defeat. "I just can't get mad at you, can I?" May smiled once again and stared at him with a blush on her face. "You are hopeless, you knew that… anyway, as in every region there are 5 Ribbons you need to enter the Grand Festival, at Johto, the Pokémon Contests are an innovation, this is the first time ever they will be held, so understanding the rules is important." May nodded, Brendan yawned and then continued with the explanation, different to other regions, each contest has their own unique rules, and are selected only when the contest's opening ceremony is finished." He yawned once again, which won May's attention. "The Grand Festival is at Goldenrod City, whoever, the date of revelation of the judges is today, Master Wallace did a special favor to me and granted me with the Contest's Guide for Johto, our destinations are first, Goldenrod City for the presentation, then the first contest is at Ecruteak City, then we cross the sea once again and toward Cianwood City, Olivine City, then Mahogany Town and finally Blackthorn City." Brendan continued yawning; May giggled and hugged his arm before he fell unconscious.

"Brendan, you are pushing yourself so hard, you should sleep more, it is not healthy if you keep over stressing yourself." Brendan nodded, May then helped him up to his feet. "Come on, the ship will arrive to Goldenrod City anytime soon, until that happens you should sleep." She pulled the half awake Brendan to the room next to her and inside, there she found a mess of a room, with many scattered magazines and guides of the Johto Region around the place, tons of different clothing for Pokémon and blocks and puffins to feed them with, Houndoom, being the only Pokémon with no pokéball slept close to Brendan's bed, apparently Brendan had worked all night once again and that tired his Houndoom. "Poor thing, Brendan forced you to stay awake?" She said while staring at the tired Houndoom. "You should think more about your Pokémon Brendan, looking at all these clothes around the room makes me think you were playing dress up with them."

"They weren't playing, they were modeling." May giggled and then helped Brendan to his bed; she even took his shoes off and his hat. "Don't touch my hat!" He yelled from inside of his pillow, May, whoever, ignored him and took it off. "You knowing about my horrible scar don't mean everyone else has to find out."

"Stop complaining and sleep." She said while playing with his hair. "You are always doing your best, the less I can do is take care of you." Brendan nodded, he then fell asleep victim of his laziness. "Look at him Celebi, he worked himself all night to get ready for the contests and also help you find Ho-oh." She said while rubbing the GS ball and staring at some books about Johto's folklore and legends. Ever since May discovered Celebi had played matchmakers for her and Brendan in order to correct the mistake of their past, May had developed a liking toward Celebi, most of the time when Brendan was tired and pushing himself too hard, May would take the GS ball from him and keep it until Brendan was once again ready for worrying about helping Celebi out of the GS ball. "Maybe if I study about the legends of Johto, I can help Brendan relax, I like it when he is dedicated but also, it takes him away from me, don't you agree?" She spoke to the GS ball and then took Brendan's notes from the desk next to her. "He even made his own research… Brendan you will kill yourself doing this."

"…Umm… the red pokéblock goes for Blaziken… yellow for Bulbasaur…blue for Warturtle…" May giggled once again, even when sleeping Brendan kept worrying about contests; he was even caring for May's Pokémon instead of his own. "…Munchlax… don't eat everyone's pokéblocks…"

"Aw, he is so cute when sleeping." She said while blushing, she then returned to her lecture. "Listen to this Celebi, according to Brendan's research, Lugia and Ho-oh share a rivalry history, both were servants of the Lord of the Skies and each had a tower to call their home, towers of the same height and built at the same time, one was an altar to Ho-oh, were Pokémon were said to wake up to life, the other one, an altar to Lugia, were tired Pokémon could find some sleep, lulled to the world of dreams by Lugia's beautiful song… whoever, the Lord of the Skies could only grand the title of king to one of his guardians, and so, a battle took place between the two birds, one that broke a war between the Kingdom… Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, servants to Lugia, surrounded the skies in defiance, claiming they belonged to Lugia and Lugia alone, whoever, defying Lugia's knowledge, Ho-oh also had his servants, Pokémon who swore loyalty to Ho-oh, when the benevolent owner of the Sacred Flame casted his warm powers on them, lighting the flame of their souls and giving new life to them after they had died in a horrible accident product of the war at the kingdom… the battle for the supremacy of the sky continued and Ho-oh flew victorious, Lugia, using his beautiful song accepted defeat with honor and took the role of Great Guardian of the Seas, now having a new Lord and swearing to protect his allies who fought by his side for the title of King of the Sky." Celebi's ball then shined with the usual warm light, May smiled and placed her hand on top of it. "There is more, don't be impatient… With Lugia leaving for the seas, Ho-oh disappeared after the Great Battle for the Skies, leaving his tower and never returning to it ever again, it was his sacrifice as the new king of the skies, to leave everything behind, and fly around the world and only appearing to those with a pure heart."

"…But knowing the legend isn't enough…" May closed the notebook Brendan had being working on and then stared at him as he weakly stood up and scratched his head. "Now I know there was a rivalry between Ho-oh and Lugia, and a Great Battle between them, but, there is nothing about the power of their feathers or the mention of the GS ball or Celebi, for me it makes no sense at all… why needing the feathers to open the ball? Celebi was discovered during the same moment in time, but his relation to Ho-oh or Lugia was never made clear, it's like if it doesn't exist."

"But Celebi still reacted to your research, ever since the ball adsorbed the energy of the Silver Feather of Lugia, his reactions had intensified, it's as if a part of Celebi's powers that was dormant had awakened." Brendan nodded; they then stared at the GS ball still shining. "I had a dream… I think it was perhaps one of Celebi's memories… there was this girl that looked just like me… and a boy in a black cloak, the time traveler from my dreams, only he looked different, contrary to the time traveler, only one of his arms was tattooed, and he was younger… I think, the Time Traveler wasn't from the future but traveled there, he was probably from the past, same as Celebi, since I saw a baby Celebi there… their clothes looked as belonging to medieval times."

"I said it before and will say it again; medieval people traveling thought time is just sick." May nodded, Brendan smiled. "Hey, you made me agree on not allowing you to talk about the man of your dreams ever again, or is it perhaps and strategy to make me feel jealous?" He smirked, May smiled back at him.

"I don't know? Is it working?" Brendan moved his shoulders up and down not knowing what to say, May just leaned closer and stole a kiss from him. "There is nothing you should be jealous about dummy!" Brendan nodded and blushed. "The ship will soon hit land, we better get ready to disembark, and go wash your face, you look horrible, and for the love of Pokémon, you taste like coffee! Ew!"

"I hadn't being sleeping that much recently; something had to keep me awake you know." May nodded but took Brendan's brush from her wallet, he sweat dropped. "What are you doing with my stuff?" He said while staring at her oddly.

"Stop complaining and go wash your mouth! I hate the taste of coffee!" Brendan nodded and took his brush; he then walked toward the bathroom in annoyance. "Gosh! What would men do without girls? I don't even want to imagine it! And would it kill you to clean your room?!"

"You aren't my wife! Stop complaining will you?!" May crossed her arms in annoyance. "By the way, I left some new clothes for you to wear, after our battle at Saffron City our clothes ended all messy; I thought it was a nice time for a change." May then looked around the messy room and sweat dropped, finding something here was hard, but she noticed the clothes Brendan was speaking off, they were a combination of orange and green, she blushed at the idea of wearing Brendan's designed clothes and hugged them, she then left the room and went to her own.

Hours later the ship hit land at Goldenrod City, May and Brendan then made their way down to the city, both wearing Brendan's newly designed clothes, or how he called them, the Emerald Style. "Goldenrod City is a lot different than last time we came here!" Yelled May with surprise, all around the city, many stores were placed, all selling Pokémon plushies, food and ingredients for Pokéblocks and many different types of accessories for their Pokémon. "That's right! Now Pokémon need to be dressed up for the contest's visual competition! Then they display moves for the appeal and finally the acting part which will be different depending on the place the contest is held."

"In 10 days the contest halls will be finally open to public all around Johto, but to prepare contestants for them the markets were opened before time for the day of revelation of the judges… oh! A coffee stand!" May pulled Brendan from the collar preventing him from rushing there, she then noticed Houndoom was also there and barking for the seller to give him so coffee. "Houndoom! Save some for me! I want mine black and with a lot of sugar!"

"Brendan! You are growing addict to coffee! I hate the taste of coffee! I don't want to kiss you and have to taste it again!" May then felt a chill at her spine, she then let go of Brendan and he fell hitting face first the floor. "…What is this odd sensation…?" She turned around and flinched while yelling in surprise, behind her was Drew, he just kept staring at her with a demonical stare. "Drew?!" Brendan's ear complained, both by the yell and because of the annoyance of hearing that name, he stood up weakly and then directed his attention to the green haired lad. "Eh? Hi! How have you been?!" Spoke May nervously, Drew just kept directing his cold glare at her as a Seviper about to attack.

"Hey, I remember you, you are that guy who tried to flirt with May 2 months ago, remember me you little aspirant to Contest Master Title?" Brendan stared at him reflecting very similar emotions than Drew, his eyes looked just like the ones of a furious Zangoose, May flinched at the idea while imagining both Drew as a Seviper and Brendan as a Zangoose, starting an epic battle. "How have you been average performer?"

"I can tell better than you coffee breath." May flinched, Drew had heard what she said, Brendan then breathed at his hand and smelled it, he then took a mint from out of his pocket and ate it. "It looks like my fears became a reality, whoever, I am thankful to you, while you were traveling around Kanto and playing the hero and winning May's heart, I had been training myself for this contests, right now I'm sure I'm in better shape for this contests than you, I mean, look at yourself, you don't even look like the hero who saved Saffron City from destruction."

"Wait! What do you mean… don't tell me you know what happened in Saffron City?" Many from around the place then directed their looks at the couple, May felt the pressure of the audience and tried to win some distance, only to find out she was surrounded by the crowd just as Brendan was. "Don't tell me everyone knows!"

"The media was there at Saffron City when it all happened, everyone knows about Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, and about Lugia and the Mew looking Pokémon, you two are like celebrities now, whoever, I don't really care about what people things, you two where in the right place at the right time, that's all… by the way, that awful first kiss you both had was also televised." May flinched and felt like fainting, Brendan just smirked.

"Oh, now I understand why you are this annoyed, you weren't just rejected, you were rejected in global television, I would hate to be you so much." Drew closed his hand into a fist, May began shaking with fear, the situation was one she disliked. "Go ahead, try it, I just need an excuse to give you the beating of your life!"

"Believe me; nothing would please me more than doing just that, but… I won't waste my energies in someone like you; after all, battles are for savages…" He said while flipping his hair and smelling a rose, Brendan just laughed at him.

"Those are the words of a coward I believe, with such attitude there is no way you can beat me in Pokémon contests, I got the girl and the experience, you got nothing but hopes and dreams." Brendan began, May crossed her arms in annoyance when witnessing Brendan's show off and arrogant side, she then noticed the GS ball was shinning, Celebi was worried about Brendan; it was evident in the way the ball shinned in public. "Do yourself a favor, retire from Pokémon contests, you will only embarrass yourself, you got no talent, you got no grace, you got no style, you got nothing…" Brendan then felt his face being slapped, for a second there he thought it was Drew's doing, but when noticing Drew hadn't moved his next guess was he had angered May, but the girl despite being annoyed, wasn't the responsible of the slap, he noticed it when he saw the tall man next to him. "Ma- ma- ma…" He began, his eyes widened and he backed off in fear, people around the place remained in silence and in shock, May also fell victim of the shock. "Master Wallace!"

The Champion of the Pokémon League at the Hoenn Region stood proudly in front of Brendan but with a face full of disappointment, Brendan quickly made a reverence, Houndoom came running to his side and also made a reverence. "Can you explain to me… what do you think you are doing…?" Brendan lowered his face, placing his forehead directly at the ground. "Brendan, what had happened to you, never in all my life did I thought you would use such horrible words, even worst is the fact of you using them with such hatred, it is a disappointment, as my one and only disciple, you should be ashamed, your action has disgraced you… and in consequence, you have disgraced me as well…"

"I don't believe it… Wallace, former Gym Leader of Sootopolis City at the Hoenn Region, current Pokémon League Champion and World's Greatest Coordinator and Master of Pokémon contests!" Drew said while shaking with both anxiety and surprise. "And he just slapped you!" He yelled in surprise once again. "You kidding me?! When you said he was your Master it was for real!"

"It is true, Brendan is my only apprentice… whoever, his actions just now reflects that it was probably a mistake to take him under my wing." Brendan quit facing the floor and stared at his master with fear evident in his eyes; May just froze there and witnessed it all. "Brendan… when we met, you were a prodigy in Pokémon Battles, back then I was still a Gym Leader, and the first person to ever defeat you in an all out battle… do you remember what you said back then?" Brendan nodded, Wallace continued. "Beauty and power, both working together in perfect synchrony, those were your words, back then the wonder and magnificence of Pokémon Battles was revealed to you, you then kneeled before me and asked me to teach you… you then became my only apprentice… do you have any idea of how wounded I am now? To see I probably made a great mistake?" Brendan was about to speak, but May stood in the middle between Brendan and Wallace before he did. "And you are?"

"Master Wallace, I beg for you to forgive Brendan, a lot had happened, Brendan is under too much stress… it is something I can't explain to you, but Brendan in reality is kind hearted and strong, what you saw just now was only a moment of weakness, I beg of you, please forgive him." Tears fell from May's eyes, Wallace stared at them with care, and then a warm smile was drawn on his face, he then placed his hand at her shoulder and moved her away gently. "Master Wallace?"

"Brendan… I still believe you have what it is needed to become not only an excellent performer… I also believe, you have what it takes to take my position as Pokémon Master of the Hoenn Region, after all, it was only during a moment of doubt of yours that the position was won by me and not you." May blinked twice not understanding what Wallace meant, the man then offered his hand to Brendan and helped him up. "Remember you are my only apprentice, prove your value to me, as one of the 3 judges for this competitions, I expect only the best, you know I will judge with sincere words, even if they are like thorns penetrating your heart, I won't be flexible, the whole contrary, you will need more than beauty and skill to convince me, you will need to place your heart into your performance, otherwise, my judge will never be what you want to hear." Brendan gulped and nodded; Wallace then turned around gracefully and stared at May. "Goodness of Beauty… I entrust my protégé to you, make sure the darkness in his heart never consumes him."

"The darkness in his heart…?" She whispered to herself, she then placed his attention in Brendan and ignored Drew who seemed to be about to make fun of him. "Come with me, I know what will light your mood." Brendan said nothing; he just nodded and allowed May to walk him toward one of the famous restaurants of Goldenrod City, leaving behind a disappointed Drew who now thought of Brendan as nothing more than a thief who captured May's heart.

"I know you want to cheer me up… but… aren't these sweets too much for only the two of us? You will gain weight." May lost her equilibrium and hit her forehead hard at the table; she then pushed the chocolate cake she wanted to eat away from her. "May, you don't have to worry, Master Wallace's words did hurt me, but I'm proud of being his only apprentice, I failed my Master and now have to prove my value to him, and in order to do that I must win all contests here at Johto." The Waitress arrived and Brendan then pointed at all the sweets at the table. "We are on a diet, can you please replace all this for salad and fruits, oh, and seven cups of coffee sugar free please." The waitress nodded and took all the sweets away, much to May's dislike. "There, don't be sad, if you keep your figure I will be able to design some beautiful clothes for you to wear."

"Brendan, stop that, don't change the subject." Brendan smiled, May continued. "Celebi detected something; the GS ball began shining when you were yelling at Drew… Wallace then mentioned something about the darkness in your heart, I have no idea of how he knew about the darkness Mewtwo placed in you… but it worries me… you were cold and selfish and rude… I… don't like that Brendan at all…" He nodded nervously. "What if you can't purify the darkness in your heart?"

"Come on May, don't tell you believe in all that stuff Mewtwo said before, I feel perfectly fine, I'm not going to turn into a spooky monster and try to conquer the world." May nodded although she was still worried, she then saw how Houndoom rubbed itself against Brendan happily, she then remembered what Brendan said, he was no stranger to darkness, after all the Pokémon Brendan had a strong bond with was the darkness type. "Besides, I don't feel any different."

"Ok, I will stop worrying." The waitress arrived once again and placed two plates with salad in front of them; May then gave the food a disgusting stare, and then felt her mouth watering when she saw a delicious steak of meet for the table next to hers. "Aw! Am I really winning weight?" Brendan moved his head in negation. "Then why can't I eat delicious things?"

"Simple! Because I want you to model my newest designs!" May blushed. "For you to model them you need to have the perfect figure! Only then will you be able to display the beauty I'm looking for! I can't wait to see how you will look on them!"

"Brendan! Stop saying such embarrassing things!" Brendan stared at his designs at his sketchbook and his eyes sparkled with anxiety, May just lowered her face feeling awfully embarrassed. "Changing the subject, what was all that Wallace was saying about a moment of doubt preventing you from taking his position as champion?" Brendan slammed his head at the table; May stared at him with concern. "You like hurting yourself a lot don't you?"

"My journey around Hoenn officially began when I finally defeated your father for his badge… that day I forged some kind of undefeated streak, my Pokémon were all at a high level, and those newly captured were trained by them to become champions." May nodded while starting to eat; she then made a disgusting stare when tasting the salad but continued hearing Brendan's tale. "I accepted every challenge, I never lost, not even once, I was undefeated, the Gym Leader battles were hard, but I had enough level for winning each challenge no matter who my opponent was… then I arrived to Sootopolis, Wallace was the Gym Leader… it was the toughest battle, even harder than the one with Norman…"

"Wallace was your first defeat since you defeated my father? That's something to be proud of; I would have loved to see that, power versus beauty." Brendan nodded. "But then again, defeated or not you became Wallace's apprentice."

"I had to beg him to teach me, but eventually he accepted… I learned all about Pokémon contests from him and thanks to his teachings, I became a Master in Pokémon contests, he was proud, he said my performance was beautiful, but he also said I had to defeat him first for him to recognize me as a real Master in Pokémon contests, even if I had the Grand Festival ribbon to prove my value." Brendan then lowered his face, May couldn't understand why, Wallace and him seemed to be good friends, and she was sure of Brendan's value not only as a performer and coordinator but as a trainer. "I then took the Pokémon League Championship as a priority, with both beauty and skill I was undefeatable, or so I thought… my last opponent… was Wallace." May's eyes widened. "He quit his position as a Gym Leader, only so we would face one another for the title of Pokémon Master… we fought with all we got, it was a wild but beautiful battle, but in the end…" The GS ball then shined, May and Brendan then were transported to the moment in time Brendan was speaking about. "Celebi! You shouldn't do that!"

"Brendan!" Both May and Brendan then noticed they were standing just outside of the arena were the final battle between Wallace and him was taking place, Brendan's last Pokémon was as usual his Houndoom, Wallace's one was a Mitolic. "I have the type advantage, whoever, you refused to be intimidated, your performance in battle and the display of your beautiful attacks have warmed my heart… if I am to lose to you at this very moment… then, I will be proud of your success… whoever, I'm not ready to be defeated just yet! My dream is to be close to perfection, and the only way to do that is being the Master of everything involving Pokémon!"

"…Master…" The Brendan challenging Wallace began; tears of joy filled his eyes. "You taught me the beauty of Pokémon, I will always be in your debt, whoever, my dream is to be the greatest there ever will be, and if I have to stomp in your dream to fulfill mine, then I will!" Houndoom's mouth then began shining with the energy of what May knew was a Solar Beam, Wallace then ordered his Mitolic to use a Surf attack, whit her sacred powers, Mitolic summoned the water from her body, and rode a wave toward Houndoom, the fire type Pokémon aimed, but he waited for instruction, the Brendan challenging Wallace then had second thoughts, he backed off and yelled. "Houndoom! Run!" But Houndoom couldn't cancel his attack so he launched it to the floor, the explosion hit him and he was then washed away by the wave, earning Wallace the victory. "What just happened… did I… lose?"

"…Brendan…?" Wallace began, Brendan just lowered his head as Wallace was announced the winner. "Why did you give up on your victory?" Brendan said nothing; he just turned around and left. The vision was then over, Brendan and May both returned to their own timeline.

"It is as Celebi showed you… I couldn't find the courage to defeat my Master… I'm not sure of what could have been the result if Houndoom's Solar Beam had hit Wallace's Mitolic… but beating my Master… back then it felt just wrong…" May nodded, she then placed her hand on top of Brendan's one, smiling for him and giving him courage. "I wasn't ready to defeat my Master back then… but next time, we won't be competing for the number one contender spot for the Pokémon Master Title, but fight for it."

"I know you can do it, but first you must recover Wallace's trust in you by becoming a great coordinator, and for that to happen you need to do your best here and now! I believe you can do it!" May said with the usual cheerfulness, Brendan admired that in May, she would always look for the best angle of everything. "So! What's our strategy?"

"The strategy is simple; we eat healthy and make sure you keep your figure." She lost equilibrium and hit her face hard with the table a second time, Brendan just laughed at that. "You know it is for a greater good, once you start wearing my newest designs you will see the effort will pay.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it, but can't I perhaps have at least a last chocolate drink? Or a slice of strawberry cake, maybe only a cookie?" She said while staring at Brendan with teary looking eyes, he was close to fall for her charm, unfortunately for May, Houndoom was there to wake him up from May's spell by biting his arm, he yelled in annoyance but what Houndoom wanted to accomplish just happened, and that was helping Brendan to ignore May's charm. "I will remember this Houndoom!" The proud creature faced away. "Brendan, please! Don't be so cruel!"

"I'm not cruel; I just want you to look beautiful while wearing my designs and it isn't like I'm not doing an effort as well, I'm also having salads you know." She stared at him with teary eyes; Brendan just smiled evilly at her. "What's that? Don't you want to please your boyfriend by looking all beautiful and cute wearing the dresses I worked so hard to sew for you?" May was about to speak out of annoyance, whoever, Celebi's pokéball reacted; they then heard a soft voice.

"Shadow energy?" It was the voice of a girl, Brendan and May then directed their looks at her, she had orange hair fixed in a couple of ponytails, and her crystal and deep blue eyes were endlessly directed at Brendan. "Shadow energy in the body of a person?"

"Rui, you are being unkind." The girl woke up to reality and stared back at her companion, a man about 15 years old, he had grey hair and a proud looking face, by his side was an Umbreon and an Espeon, he was wearing some old styled clothes, similar to a rider's one but more medieval looking ones, May then noticed there was a strong resemblance between the man of her dreams and the teen at the table next to hers, if it weren't because of the difference in their hair colors, both would look almost identical. "Are you sure of what you just said?" He asked the girl, she nodded. "Then there is only a way to find it all out, I would like to have a battle with you."

"…What's with him…?" Brendan asked May, the girl kept staring at the teen none stopping, she was sweating hard and shaking with anxiety, Brendan noticed. "…Is he the one…? The person from your dreams…?" May flinched and stared at Brendan. "It's fine… I'm not planning on accepting the supposed future you are to live…" May blinked twice at that last, Celebi's pokéball then began shaking as being victim of fear. "I will accept your challenge, whoever, I dislike battling persons who don't even wanna say their names."

"I don't fear telling my name to you, I just don't believe you deserve to know it, those controlled by Shadow Energy deserve no respect." Brendan bit his lips in annoyance, Celebi's pokéball moved wilder and wilder, May placed it inside of her pocket and tried to calm him down, Rui, the girl traveling with the odd looking man just widened her eyes. "Rui confirmed my doubts, whoever, dealing with someone like you is not something I do often, let's go outside, we battle, two on two, if you aren't afraid then you will accept my challenge."

"What a nerve! Of course I will accept!" Brendan stormed out of the restaurant, many bystanders also made their way outside wanting to see the battle about to take place, May and Rui, despite never meeting in their lives, reflected many similar emotions, fear, and concern, they both then made it out and saw their friends ready. "Doubles, eh? I believe you will use your Umbreon and Espeon for this?" The boy nodded and commanded them both in front of him; Brendan just bit his lips in annoyance. "Fine with me! If Psychic and Darkness are your Pokémon, I have no choice but fight in equality of conditions to prove my superiority, Houndoom! Gardevoir!" Houndoom jumped to the battlefield, Brendan then threw his luxury ball and revealed Gardevoir.

"Wes! They aren't Shadow Pokémon!" Rui yelled, May stared at her with interest. "I can't even see shadows surrounding his pokéballs, the shadows; they come from inside of him, not from his Pokémon." May then widened her eyes, the girl, she could see the darkness inside of Brendan's heart, just like Master Wallace seemed to do not long ago. "He is no ordinary trainer."

"And I'm not either, Umbreon! Espeon! Shadow Ball against Gardevoir!" The attacks were casted, Gardevoir teleported away and out of danger, she then reappeared in front of Espeon, attacking her with a Shadow Ball attack of her own. "Umbreon! Faint Attack!" Umbreon hit Gardevoir, both Psychic Pokémon were badly injured but not defeated.

"Hey! Gardevoir! You can take more damage than that! Don't give up now and use your full power! Shadow Ball once again against Espeon! Houndoom! Use Dark Pulse!" Both Pokémon casted their attacks, but Umbreon stood in the way to be hit by both attacks and endured them, "Giving your Espeon a Helping Hand uh?" Wes nodded, he then commanded his Pokémon to attack, both launched another couple of Shadow Balls toward Gardevoir, the Pokémon this time did hit her and left her badly injured. "Don't give up! You are at a higher level!"

"Brendan! Are you listening to yourself?!" May yelled annoyed, the battle was interrupted; Wes and Brendan just stared at May as the girl made her way toward Brendan and faced him directly. "You have a strong battle will! But you always care for your Pokémon! Remember a month ago at Cinnabar Island how Electabuzz didn't want to give up on his fight but you still stayed behind looking for his safety? Well you are doing the whole contrary now! Asking a Pokémon who hadn't healed entirely to battle like this? Brendan, what is going on with you?" Brendan lowered his head ashamed; May gave him a saddened look. "I know what is going on… I just don't want to admit it…"

"The shadow is fading." Rui said toward Wes, the teen nodded and called his Umbreon and Espeon back. Brendan then directed his look toward the two; he then saw how Rui made a reverence in signal of apologize. "It was my mistake, please, allow the battle to end in a draw, we don't want your Gardevoir to be endangered further, and with the high level of your Houndoom I'm sure the battle won't end well for Wes."

"Speak to yourself! Will you! There is no way I would have lost to him, at any rate it was only a false alarm, this battle deserves my attention no further, whoever, I will keep an eye on you, we will surely meet again." The boy whistled, and from the sky a Salamence came down, Brendan's eyes widened when seeing the furious dragon, both strangers then climbed it. "I'm sure my name is no longer a secret to you, the name is Wes, I come from the Orre region, I'm looking for some Pokémon controlled by shadows, whoever, I ended finding something way different… be careful with that rage of yours, if it is released, there is no telling of what will happen." Wes and Rui then left, flying away on top of the Salamence.

"I need to sit down." Brendan said while walking back inside of the restaurant and allowing himself to lay down by his chair, Houndoom went to his side and began liking his face trying to cheer him up, Gardevoir, who still hadn't recovered from her injuries and wasn't called back to her Luxury Ball, also followed everyone inside and sat down next to May. "That's enough Houndoom, I'm fine, really."

"No, you are not Brendan, we are all worried about you, Brendan, that darkness Mewtwo gave to you, it's not being purified, it's actually growing." May said with concern, Brendan took a sitting position and stared at her. "Don't try to tell me it isn't true, Celebi also detected it, he was shaking with fear, Brendan, Celebi fears you, I think he wants to stay away from you for the time being."

"Fine, I admit I have a problem, I will be more careful from now and on, maybe concentrate in the contests and ignore the battles." May nodded with concern. "I think, I was just afraid of losing you." May blinked twice. "A beast will awake to end your life, I thought that beast was Lugia, but now I know it isn't true, and that guy, Wes, not only does he looks like the man of your dreams but also owns a Salamence… if he is the time traveler, then not only he is the person who wounded me… but the person who will become your lover in the future."

"That's not going to happen!" May said while blushing madly, Brendan flinched at that last. "I don't care what the time traveler says, right now and always, I only want to be with Brendan!" Celebi's pokéball finally calmed down, apparently now all darkness was under control, at least for now. "It took me a lot of effort to tell you… and you were always changing the subject afraid of betraying the girl from your past, now that we are finally together, I don't want this to end, even if it means going on an extreme diet to wear your designs!" Brendan lost equilibrium and fell from his chair, May just blushed madly. "I'm serious!" She said once again.

"Well, I'm glad you think that way." He smiled, May breathed out in embarrassment and calmed down, Brendan was finally back to normal. "The judges are now being announced." May nodded, both then directed their attention toward the screen. "Whatever happens in the future we will face it together, let's worry only about our present and about becoming Contest Masters together."

"Nothing would I like more than that!" Spoke May out while holding Brendan's hand, they then awaited for the announcement to be made. "I don't care about anything else… as long as I'm with Brendan, I will definitively find happiness… and also… you need me here… to save you from the darkness in your heart…"

* * *

**That's all for now, there is nothing much I need to say, oh wait, there is, I have to reply to someone's question, certain reviewer asked in "Shattered Memories" If Brendan was going to have some special Mewtwo like powers since he now had Mewtwo's darkness in his heart, well, the answr is maybe, lol! No, serious talking, Brendan's WON'T have special powers at all, but I know of a certain someone who does (Cough, coungh, Rui and Wes, cough, cough) But I think I have spoiled you a lot, (Not really, I'm just pointing out obvious stuff) whatever, see you all next time in the next chapter! Can you smell what FMushroom is cooking?! (Yep, that's another WWE quote) Don't blame me! In only 5 days I will be watching it live! I can't wait! I bought tickets for the two events here in my country, first Raw this Wednesday! Then Smackdown on Sunday! Hell Yeah baby! I'm going to watch sick people hitting themselves and doing crazy stuff! and let's not forget the DIVAS! Wooooooooooooo! (Another Quote) Swimmsuit competition! So, if I don't update next frieday is because I'm being a total wrestling freak, so see you next time and Rest, In, Peace! (Quote) I mean, bye! lol.**


	12. Arborville, The Forest of Memories

**Wah! Ok, fine this time I took a week of resting for updating, my brain was poking itself and saying: "Asshole! You still have 5 more stories to write! Don't just go and update this one all the time! You will lose readers of your other sections! When was the last time you updated Slavery Mark?"**

**And I was all: "Wah! But Slavery Mark is such a long story! It's already on chapter 18! I don't think I can think about anything new!" Then I had some arm wrestling with my brain, and my brain managed to prove why it is the strongest muscle of the body by beating me, so yeah, I went to update several stories, and for those not knowing, "Slavery Mark" Is one of my biggest projects, an "Avatar: The Last airbender" Story, also an AU, and a Tokka (Toph for Sokka), but that's not the point, only self advisement since I know one of the readers here, (Cough) Tophy-chan, (Cough), is a reader or was a reader of that story, lol, I miss your Reviews Tophy-chan! Anyway.**

**But anyway, I'm back to the daily, wait no! I meant Friday's updates! Oh, and someone mentioned in a review that Brendan and May's talking was probably too complex for their age, all I can say in self defense is one, I'm a complex guy, two, they are based in their manga characters, and three, it's being ages since I saw Pokémon on television, and with so much freaking episodes you think I will remember the characters correctly? Just kidding, the main reason for their characters is seriously the manga, so sorry if they are kinda OOC sometimes.**

* * *

"Aw! Come on! We have been walking around the forest for so long! Just admit that we are lost will you!" May yelled out in annoyance while cleaning the sweat away from her face, they woke up earlier than usual that morning in order to start the long journey toward Ecruteak City for their first stop in Pokémon contests, much to Brendan's dislike who wished to visit Ilex forest and resume his investigation about Celebi, however, going to Ilex Forest would have pushed them both toward the opposite direction of their destination, and if they were to make it to Ecruteak on time they had to leave the Celebi subject for later. "You don't even know where we are, do you?" Brendan bit his lips in annoyance while reading the map, Houndoom, as usual by his side, just sweat dropped at his owner. "I knew we should have asked for indications, but men just don't like doing that, they always want to find their own answers to everything instead of asking for indications!"

"And women don't know when to stop complaining! I'm doing the best I can! Johto is full of forests! I'm more of a sea traveler, ya know, taking a ship here and going there, not walking around the forest like this! At least at Hoenn and Sinnoh if you wanted to travel around the forest there was always a path to follow, Johto is an all natural labyrinth!" Brendan yelled back while moving the map in every possible direction while trying to find his way out of the forest, they currently where in some place between Ecruteak City and Olivine City, only they had no clue where was each city located. "At this rate we won't make it in time for the inaugural ceremony."

"Don't even joke about it, we have been training so hard for the Pokémon contests as to skip the opening ceremony because of a wrong turn, besides, with those judges we have no time to lose." Brendan flinched and faced May in annoyance. "Sorry, I know I promised not to mention the judges, but don't you think you are probably exaggerating? Those judges can't be that hard to please."

"Yeah, whatever you say, as if doing a semi perfect performance for Master Wallace wasn't enough, now I have to deal with Erika from the Kanto Region as one of the judges, if I remember correctly, she is the only Gym Leader of Kanto who believes I don't deserve her badge." May nodded and kept walking close to Brendan, the less she wanted was to get lost now that they were so close from finding their way out. "And then there is Fantina, the coordinator freak who gave me a hell of a hard time when I faced her at Sinnoh for her badge."

"Well, I don't know Fantina, but I know Wallace and Erika will be honest judges, but for now there are more important matters at hand, such as finding our way out of here." May kept walking while facing various directions, but during her distraction she crashed with Brendan who had stopped his march. "Ow! Brendan? What's wrong?" Brendan then pointed toward the tall trees all around the place, they were full with many incredible looking tree houses, people all around them chatted happily and played with their Pokémon, Brendan and May finally breathed out relieved after finally finding a city. "This place looks quite a lot like Fortree City back at Hoenn… don't tell me we are that lost." She joked.

"Oh yeah? Think you can do a better job guiding our way? Then you take the map!" He yelled, May stared at him with rage, Houndoom just gave both a worried stare as the supposed couple seemed to be about to start an epic battle similar to those that happen in marriage life.

"Well, at least I know I can find my way around better than you! This isn't Kanto! There are no roads and trains to help us move around! This is Johto! Where everything is clean and natural!" Their argument continued, and many people stared at the odd couple from the top of the trees where their houses were built, many enjoyed the odd display of uncaring love both performed, however, there was a girl who grew tired of it and walked to them, and then she hit Brendan with a Hoothoot looking staff. "Ah! Brendan, are you all right?" Brendan rubbed his head hard due to the pain; May just hugged him trying to help him ease his pain. "What was that for?"

"Travelers, you shouldn't be so noisy! You will only scare the spirit of the forest!" Brendan and May then turned to see the girl who had slammed Brendan's head with her staff, she was about 18 years old and had long and green hair fixed in a way it looked like her hair were leafs coming out from the back of her head, she was dressed in a white ceremonial robe and carrying a basket full with delicious looking bread. "Here in Arborville, we respect the forest and like to hear the sound of its voice, please be silent, and allow your ears to be hit by such peace."

"What are you talking about? And what's wrong with you? Going around the place and hitting people on their heads? That isn't nice!" Brendan complained, however, he was then silenced when the GS ball, now once again in Brendan's belt, began reacting oddly. "Ah? Celebi? What's wrong?" The woman's eyes widened, her staff then fell from her hand and hit the grass softly, but the odd and weak sound was enough as to win both May's and Brendan's attentions. "Eh? What is going on here?"

"Celebi… the voice of the forest… it has returned?" Tears of joy then left the girl's eyes; she then quickly took Brendan's hand, annoying May in the progress who was hit by jealously. "I am Diana! Shaman of Arborville! Please come with me, I would be honored to have you staying with me for now." Brendan and May exchanged looks, the GS ball just kept growing, and apparently they now were a step closer from unraveling Celebi's mysteries.

* * *

**Pokémon: ****The Hunt for the Gold Feather**

**Chapter Two: Arborville, the Forest of Memories.**

**

* * *

**"Grandma! I'm home!" Diana yelled happily when finally reaching her tree house and inviting both Brendan and May inside, Houndoom reached the tree with a jump but then fell being exhausted, not having a pokéball to travel at was troublesome for the Pokémon some times, for example when it was needed to climb a tree, something his species wasn't good at. "Please, make yourselves at home; I only need to pray for my grandmother." She said while placing her hands in praying position and facing the portrait of her grandmother, it was then when Brendan and May noticed Diana's Grandmother had passed away.

"It must be hard living alone at such a young age." May said a little depressed; she now felt nostalgia while thinking about her parents back at Hoenn. "It's been a while since I saw my parents…" Brendan took her hand and rubbed it carefully; May smiled and stared at him.

"Aren't you two cute?" Both blushed and then directed their looks toward Diana, the young woman just walked to the table and sat there. "So, can I see your Celebi? It's being so long since I saw one for the last time, I wonder if this one and I have met before or will meet again in the future! I'm so anxious!" She spoke out between giggles, Brendan and May exchanged looks but then Brendan took the GS ball and placed it at the wooden made table. "Eh? You captured him?"

"What's so strange about it? Celebi is a Pokémon after all…" Diana took the GS ball in her hands; she then admired the beauty of the item. "…Well, I really don't know much about that pokéball…I lost my past memories and haven't recovered them entirely… all I know is that pokéball was the only one I could use to capture Celebi…" Diana placed her hand in front of Brendan, forcing him into silence, she then closed her eyes and began concentrating, the GS ball shinned once, Diana then opened her eyes.

"This pokéball is sealed away from time." Brendan and May exchanged looks; they then observed how Diana rubbed the GS ball. "It is perfectly conserved; it shines as if it was new, and not a single scratch is seen on it… I feel the Celebi inside, this Celebi is…" Diana's eyes widened, she then ran her way out of the tree house and climbed it down, Brendan and May followed her, Houndoom just lowered his head when noticing he had to jump down once again and eventually did. Diana kept running for only a couple of meters but then stopped in front of a tunnel perfectly dug at the mountain, a soft wind came from inside and the wind flew around Diana and the GS ball. "I knew it! This isn't only any Celebi! It's that Celebi! But for it to be captured… it is so sad, the bond between a trainer and his Celebi shouldn't be linked to a pokéball."

"Ok, its official, she is making me feel worst." May giggled but moved her head in negation. "I know, she doesn't even know the half of it." Brendan then cleared his throat and won Diana's attention. "Excuse me, Diana, I was the one capturing Celebi, but I really had no idea of what I was doing, my mission now is to try to release him from the GS ball he is trapped inside."

"We met a trainer at Viridian Forest back at Kanto, she told us that in order to open the GS ball, which is only useful once and then it needs to be recharged to be opened a second time, we need to find the Silver and Gold feathers of the legendary birds Ho-oh and Lugia." Diana stared at the couple with interest in their tale, May continued after noticing she had won her attention. "We already found the Silver Feather after a lot of effort, however, finding the Gold Feather of Ho-oh is harder than what we thought, we don't even know where to start looking for it, so, if you know anything that can help us release Celebi, please we would like to know." May then made a reverence, Brendan stared at her with confusion but May then placed her hand at the back of his head and pulled him down to a reverence.

"…You two really care for the Celebi inside…?" Both nodded, Diana then smiled. "Then, not only it's my responsibility to help you, but also, it is now something I want to do, now, please follow me, we will pay a visit to Celebi's Shire!" Brendan and May exchanged looks, to their knowledge, Celebi's Shire was at Ilex forest, the place both encountered Celebi for the first time. "Now, come, without the proper guidance you two will get lose on your own, I will take you there myself."

"Diana, we have been investigating the legend of Celebi for some time, but we thought the Sacred Shire of Celebi was at Ilex Forest." May questioned while walking behind Diana and pulling Brendan with her while holding to his hand, the tired Houndoom also followed, his senses always in alert, the dark type creature could sense someone was near, Brendan also noticed it, but remained in silence. "Why is there a shire here in Arborville?"

"There are many Shire's for Celebi all around Johto, Celebi is known in many legends, some say he is the guardian of the forest, some say the gate toward past and future, some even say he is the guardian of humanity who chooses heroes to fight and stop wars at different times." That last bit of information caught Brendan's attention; he then rubbed his Houndoom and allowed him to concentrate in the person following them while he placed his attention at Diana's words. "Not long ago, I believed those were only legends, but then I met Celebi for the first time, the one inside of this GS ball, he was a good friend, he was also innocent and strong, his heart was so pure, different to the one of any other Celebi I have met ever after, there is no Celebi as this one."

"Wait, does that means there is more than one Celebi? How can that be even possible, I mean, Celebi is a rare Pokémon after all, a legendary one." Diana nodded at Brendan's words, but also moved her finger in negation a good number of times.

"Legendary Pokémon or not, only a few Pokémon are considered to be unique, take Ho-oh and his guardians for example, there is only one of each, but Pokémon like Celebi, there are many, in ancient times they flew happily around the world, only now they appear occasionally." Brendan and May couldn't help but wonder about the reason, but instead of asking they remained in silence. "Celebi didn't always posses the ability to travel through time, that is only a power it acquired after existing for many centuries, in the past, many were the trainers who had a Celebi, however, about 1000 years ago, Celebi's were only known as legends, they had disappeared, only a few remained, and they appeared only before those with a kind heart, it was then when Celebi was granted the title of guardian of the forest, still, Celebi's couldn't be captured, their power was so pure as to be controlled, Celebi's were only known to create bonds between their trainers, this Celebi once created a bond with someone, however, for some reason, Celebi decided not to keep that bond and abandoned his trainer, maybe he understood he was needed somewhere else."

"How can I know if Celebi and I share this bond?" Brendan stopped his march, Diana and May did the same. "Celebi came to me, I know he did even when he erased my memory, but… when it was partially restored… I remember being cruel to him, even going as far as to throw rocks at him." Diana was surprised by such revelation and could barely believe Brendan was Celebi's trainer, someone as cruel as to try to hurt Celebi with rocks couldn't even be called a trainer. "I will forever regret my actions that day, but… I am willing to fix it all, I want to release Celebi, and when I do, I want him to be free, I have no interest of being his trainer, Celebi should be free and go wherever he wants, that's the reason of why, no matter what it takes I want to release him."

"I want to release him too… Brendan may be his trainer, and the person Celebi wants to forge a bond with, but he is also my friend, he did many wonderful things for us in the past, he gave us a second chance." May said while rubbing Brendan's hand, Brendan rubbed it back, both then heard and odd sound, just as if a couple of girls was breathing out with emotion. "Someone is following us?"

"Houndoom! Dark Pulse!" Black flames came from Houndoom's body, he then launched them toward some of the trees around the forest, since the attack was dark based, it didn't affect the forest area in the less, however, the two girls hiding by the trees were forced to leave their hiding spot, they ran from a side to the other one complaining about the flames. "They are only a bunch of girls." Brendan then sweat dropped when feeling his hand being pressed strongly, he then faced an angry May. "The more reason not to keep my guard down!" He yelled in fear of May.

"How dare you?" One of the girls that were attacked by Houndoom complained, she had odd looking blue hair fixed in two hair tails that defied gravity by going up from the back of her head and up to her ears, it was an odd hair style but Brendan was amazed by it, May noticed and kicked Brendan in annoyance. "Attacking a couple of ladies just like that? You should be ashamed! Very ashamed!"

"Marina! We aren't here to start a fight! Please wait!" Her companion, a girl with a similar hair style but hidden inside of a white cap, complained, she was wearing a tomboyish outfit, and stared at Marina as if she was her superior. "Marina, I have this feeling you are going to ignore me once again, well fine! I, Lyra, will also accept the challenge!"

"Challenge? I never challenged you girls to anything! You were following us, so I attacked you!" Marina and Lyra ignored Brendan, they then took their pokéballs out, spun around with graceful movements and launched them, revealing from inside a Feraligatr and a Chikorita. "Ready whenever you are leader!" She yelled to her companion, Marina just nodded.

"I don't think we have the time to…" But Brendan's words were interrupted when May launched one of her pokéballs, revealing from inside an Ivysaur. "May? What are you doing? And when did Bulbasaur evolve?" She giggled happily and then stood next to Brendan. "Don't tell me you want to fight?"

"But of course, haven't you noticed who she is? Marina, declared World's Top Coordinator just recently at Hoenn! You also have that title don't you?" Marina then directed her stare to Brendan; the teen just rubbed his head and smiled oddly. "World's Top Coordinator is the title given to those who have reached the Coordinator Master challenge! You as last year's champion should know!"

"Are you kidding me? This person is Brendan? Master Coordinator of Hoeen and Master Wallace's only apprentice? So unfair! I wanted to be Wallace's Apprentice! And if you are his apprentice why don't you wear a cape?" Brendan was about to speak out in self defense, however, Marina no longer wanted to hear it. "Aw! Nevermind that! Now I have more reasons to be serious! Feraligatr, Superpower!" Brendan's eyes widened, Feraligatr shined with a strong brownish light and ran toward Houndoom, slamming him hard and forcing him to back off. "It wasn't a one hit knock out?"

"Of course not! Houndoom is at his highest level! He would never lose in one hit! Now, Thunder Fang!" Houndoom jumped toward Feraligatr and bit his arm, then shocking him with the electricity; Feraligatr pushed him away in annoyance but stood defiant. "Now that's power! He can still keep going?"

"Brendan! Stop being a show off and let me help you! Ivysaur! Petal Dance!" The attack was directed to Feraligatr, however some vines coming from Chikorita's body intercepted all petals. "How fast!" May then stared at Chikorita and Lyra. "Starter Pokémon?"

"The best there is! Chikorita! Vine Whip!" May commanded her Ivysaur to dodge; she then fought Chikorita Vine Whip vs Vine Whip in an intense and even battle. "You aren't that used to battles, aren't you? I, however, thanks to my Marina who is teaching me everything, can hold a good battle and also participate in contests!" May stared at Brendan; she then directed her look to Houndoom and Feraligatr struggling and fighting power against power. "Give up! Your Ivysaur may have a higher level! But Chikorita and I have more battling experience!"

"Oh, but I have learned a few things about Pokémon battles! Especially Double Battles! How about this! Ivysaur! Sunny Day!" Ivysaur then launched a seed surrounded with light toward the sky; it exploded and mimicked the energy of a small sun. "Brendan! You told me once that before Thunder Fang your Houndoom had a different attack! Think you can use it now?"

"Well, with Sunny Day in effect it's much powerful now! But knowing my opponent, she will surely have a way to counter it, so until that happens, Houndoom, use Solar Beam!" Houndoom's mouth shined with green energy, but only for a second before releasing the powerful attack, Marina just smiled and never commanded her Feraligatr, the attack was then reflected away and toward the sky. "A Light Screen?"

"It was Chikorita's doing! I lifted its effect when Houndoom used Thunder Fang! You aren't the only one who knows about double battles! And now I will show you why! Chikorita! Solarbeam!" The small Pokémon casted the attack, May stared at Brendan, he nodded, and even before the attack could land, Houndoom grabbed Ivysaur with his tail and pushed him up. "What? Not fair! That's not even an attack!" Lyra complained, May smiled.

"Strong attacks don't make you a good trainer! You need to know how to use your surroundings and to trust your partner!" Ivysaur then used her leafs to stay itself in mid air. "And now! Launch it with grace and claim the stage! Sludge Bomb!" Marina and Lyra stared at the attack! It was launched with such grace that the sludge was transparent and shined with the violet light of the poison type attack, Brendan was also surprised, the attack was very similar to a Bubble Beam, only of a different color and type, apparently, while he was busy with his research of Celebi, May kept training harder than usual for her performances. "I win! You lose!" She stole Brendan's line and stuck her tongue out at him playfully, Chikorita was now defeated and May was proud of her improvement as a trainer, however, her happiness only lasted a second since Ivysaur was then hit by an Ice Fang attack. "Oh no! Ivysaur!" The Pokémon was frozen and out of combat, May then took it out and began spraying some Ice Heal at her. "I got distracted, I'm sorry."

"Everything is fine; you already gave me the tools to win!" Houndoom then avoided an Aqua Tail attack and launched a Solar Beam attack, only this time Feraligtr avoided it. "I guess now we have the perfect move set Houndoom, only that Feraligatr is close to your level."

"And I also have perfected a move set for battles and coordination! It isn't the first time I face the Sunny Day and Solar Beam combo, and the perfect way to counter it is, with this! Rain Dance!" Feraligatr's Body shined with blue energy, and rain began falling. "Now, to finish you off! Hydro Cannon!"

"Counter it with Solar Beam!" Much to everyone's surprise, Houndoom casted the attack immediately instead of charging it as was usual, both attacks crashed, and Feraligatr was weak after casting his attack and needed to recharge. "We have faced many hardships, and after meeting Master Wallace again I decided not to force Houndoom to forget this move, the whole contrary, I want to master it, that's why Houndoom had been eating Power Herbs so he can ignore the need of charging the attack! Houndoom, and I are the greatest combination!" Houndoom roared, Feraligatr then roared as well being defiant. "He still has energy left?"

"But of course, that's because…" She began, Feraligtr then began shining with blue energy, product of the power of Torrent. "I am one of the four elite trainers of Johto! The strongest Trainers in the whole region after the real Elite Four! And I never give up! I won't lose to you! Feraligatr! One more time, Hydro Cannon!"

"That won't work on us! Thunder Fang!" Houndoom dodged the Hydro Cannon and jumped toward Feralgatr, biting him hard and shocking him, bringing the end of the battle. "We win! You lose!" Feraligatr was toasted, unfortunately because of the rain everyone else was as well, Brendan included. "Maybe, I should have used Solar Beam instead." He fainted, everyone did as well, and only Diana and Houndoom were the only ones standing.

"Luckily for me, I witnessed the battle from a safer distance." Diana said and then stared at the sky clearing itself after the effects of the Water Dance were over. "Before continuing our trip we better rest for now." Everyone nodded, Diana giggled, Houndoom just lowered his head ashamed.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Be gentler! This really hurts you know!" Half an hour later, the whole group sat by the grass in a circle, they were all bruised because of the shocking they all took, fortunately this time no one ended with paralysis, however, that never stopped Brendan from caring about May and was currently placing some Paralysis Potion around her bruises. "It hurts! Brendan, stop it!"

"Quit struggling woman! I'm trying to clean your wounds!" Brendan yelled back, Marina and Lyra both giggled at the view. "What's so funny you two? You haven't even told us why were you two following us? Are you spying on us? Maybe want to steal Celebi from us?"

"Of course not! I mean, it is surprising to know you captured a Celebi, but we followed you people here for a different reason, Lyra and I are on a mission, we are trying to find Suicune!" Marina added happily while still staring at Brendan and May with interest and fascination.

"But of course! The legend of the Wind of the North!" Diana added with anxiety, everyone else stared at her. "Years ago, I encountered Suicune at this woods, he came here to protect Celebi and the forest when an evil person tried to control the powers of Celebi, ever since, Suicune has stayed here, protecting the forest, waiting for Celebi to return and claim his duties, Brendan, you and May should be interested in finding Suicune, however, the reason you girls are interested in Suicune's legend is unknown to me."

"Don't worry, we aren't hunters or anything, we are only a research party." Diana couldn't understand Marina's intentions, the girl just continued with the explanation. "A year ago, two trainers and I began our Pokémon journey; we received our Pokémon from Professor Elm, I got a Totodile, my boyfriend, Jimmy, got a Cyndaquil, and a friend of us, Vicent, got a Chikorita, together we became Elite Trainers alongside another friend of us, Kamon, and were given the mission of finding the whereabouts of the 3 legendary Pokémon, our only propose, place a tracking device on them, so we can learn about their life style and make sure no one ever tries to capture them as it happened a year ago, we are currently teaming up with the current selected trainers to achieve this mission."

"But for some reason, it seems like there is another group of trainers currently looking for Suicune, Entei and Raikou, a trainer from the Orre Region named Wes and his friend, Rui." The names belonged to the couple Brendan and May encountered not long ago, Brendan immediately disliked the whole situation involving them. "We heard Suicune lives here on this forest and close to the Lake of Life, for such reason, we came here to try to find him and place the device at his leg, that way not only will we know where Suicune goes and why but also make sure he is always safe, it is an important mission, Jimmy and his younger brother Ethan are looking for Raikou, Kamon is leading Vicent and Khoury to Entei, we are all doing our best, that's the reason of why we need to find the Lake of Life!"

"How come we are always getting involved in other's missions? I'm sorry, but May and I have no reason to go to the Lake of Life, we only want to find more about Celebi's secrets before making our way to Ecruteak City for the Pokémon contests." May nodded, she would have liked to help the girls on their mission, but Brendan and she had a mission of their own, and that was helping Celebi and participating in Pokémon contests.

"Then I guess we will all be traveling toward the same destination." Spoke Diana out, everyone stared at her. "Brendan and May, you both said you needed the Gold Feather of Ho-oh to release Celebi, then you also need to speak to Suicune, Raikou and Entei, and convince them to return to the Tin Tower at Ecruteak City."

"Return to the Tin Tower?" Diana nodded. "I have been investigating the legends of Johto, the Tin Tower is the place Ho-oh used to have his nest at, but that was about 1000 years ago, ever since Ho-oh hadn't been seen, what use would it be of going there and asking the legendary beasts to return to it?" May then had an idea, she then happily pulled Brenda's arm to win his attention. "What?"

"Remember Lugia? He had 3 protégés! Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres! What if Ho-oh also shared that relationship in the past with Suicune, Raikou and Entei? Having them all returning to the tower may be what is needed for Ho-oh to return as well!" Brendan stared at May with surprise. "I solved the puzzle! And I didn't have to work me past sleep time to do it!"

"May is right, Suicune, Raikou and Entei were resurrected by Ho-oh about 1000 years ago, as thanks for this, they became Ho-oh's servants, however, the 3 have never been seen in the same place ever again, so, my guess is that having the 3 of them returning to the Tin Tower, the home of Ho-oh in the past, would help Ho-oh to return." Brendan and May both nodded. "That also would help Marina and Lyra on their mission, with the 3 Pokémon in the same place, there will be no danger of them being captured, the 3 being together with Ho-oh would surely attract many trainers wanting to capture them, but Morty, and the citizens of Ecruteak who love the legend of Ho-oh would never allow it."

"Then, I guess we have no choice but help you girls to the Lake of Life and find Suicune there." Brendan said while lowering his head in defeat. "Why is everything so complicate? All this for a Feather, what a pain, at least I wish there was a different reason to go to the Lake of Life."

"Well, other than Celebi's shire being on the way there, there is a road that leads straight to Ecruteak City close to the lake." May smiled at that revelation, they would finally make it out of the deep forest and toward their destination. "And also, the water of the Lake of Life is so pure that it's said to heal all wounds, some even say it can heal the darkness in people's hearts."

"Darkness?" May yelled in surprise, perhaps Diana's words weren't meant to have that meaning, however, May now directed her stare at Brendan. "Maybe that water could heal you, so the Brendan we saw back at Golden Rod City never comes back!" Brendan lowered his face, May just took his hand. "You promised you weren't going to ignore the subject, you said you would face the problem, and if the lake holds the solution to the darkness in your heart… please Brendan, we must try."

"I know, I get it, stop worrying this much, I'm fine and promise not to lose control ever again, I will also try the water of the Lake of Life, and… maybe that water will be able to heal Gardevoir entirely." May nodded when remembering Gardevoir's weak health, she then happily hugged Brendan when noticing they now had a reason to go to the lake. "Stop that! You are embarrassing me!" All the girls giggled at Brendan, which made him feel uncomfortable, after all, he was the only man in the group.

"Well, there is no reason for us not to resume our walk already, come; the Shire of Celebi is only a few meters ahead." Everyone nodded; they then stood up and followed Diana toward the shire, Houndoom included, however, the Pokémon stopped and faced the sky, there was something he disliked close by, he could hear the familiar sound of the wind being cut, someone was following them once again, only this time it was by air.

"Houndoom! You have to see this!" Houndoom ignored the spies and ran toward the direction Brendan's voice came from, he went to his side and Brendan rubbed him. "Look, isn't this incredible? An altar to Celebi, made of stone in ancient times!" Everyone stared at the altar; Celebi's GS ball began shinning as if the little Pokémon and the ruins were reacting. "Diana? Do you know what this light means?"

"I'm not sure, but this shire is known to be the place where Celebi is always seen, we used to have a legend, before Celebi disappeared from this forest, the legend said that if you heard the voice of the spirit of the forest you should stay still, otherwise the spirit would trap you in time." Everyone flinched and stood still, Diana just laughed at them. "There is nothing to worry about, it's been so long since anyone heard Celebi's voice here… it was a soft and innocent cry, always followed by the sound of a bell." Brendan and May faced each other's and smiled. "Have you heard the bells?"

"More than you can even imagine, Brendan and I have been the victims of many time travels, however, we only figured that out recently." Diana nodded; Celebi's light then faded once again. "Will Celebi be ok now?"

"Celebi comes to this ruins for a reason, this is the place the first Celebi that could travel through time was born about 1000 years ago, an altar honoring Celebi is then placed at every place Celebi is seen, so he can come back, we call this altars the points of arrival, there are many all around Johto, but this one is the first one." May then found something odd, every time they heard about a legend, whether it was about Lugia or Ho-oh, their legendary protégés or Celebi, the same moment in time was mentioned. "Something in your mind May?"

"I guess, Lugia and Ho-oh battled for the supremacy of the skies 1000 years ago, at that same moment Raikou, Entei and Suicune were resurrected by Ho-oh, then Celebi, the first one able to time travel was also born 1000 years ago, I can't help but believe that 1000 years ago, something incredible happened, something that forced the legendary Pokémon to hide from humans and become legends… I had a dream not long ago, about a baby Celebi and a girl looking just like me, there was also a man that looked a lot like a person we both met recently… is all this perhaps linked?" She said as asking Brendan, the boy had no idea as to what to say. "If this is an arrival point, maybe we can use it to go back in time, 1000 years ago and find Ho-oh and his feather."

"But May, that's something impossible." Diana added. "Celebi can't travel that far in time, only one Pokémon can, the one who granted the power of time travel to Celebi, a Pokémon that is said that doesn't exist in our world, and his name is Dialga." Brendan reacted to the name, everyone noticed.

"Dialga… the God of Time? I heard of it at Sinnoh, one of 3 Dragon God's who created all existence and servants to Arceus, supreme God of all Pokémon, how can such legends and Celebi be related?" He got no answer of course, no one had ever heard about the complete legend of the dragons of Sinnoh, they only knew partial parts of it and barely believed in what they knew. "Never mind, that is only a myth, it isn't even a legend, right now it's more important to find Suicune and ask him to return to the Tin Tower, Diana, mind guiding the way?"

"But of course, it will be a long walk, but it will be worth it!" She said with enthusiasm, she then took a pokéball out and sent a Hoothoot out. "Hoothoot will guide the way around the mist, May, can you give me your hand, and please don't let Brendan go." She nodded and did as she was told. "Marina, Lyra, please hold hands as well, the mist is deep, we don't want to get lost." Marina and Lyra then struggled and argued about holding Brendan's hand, the boy sweat dropped at that last, May did the same, both girls should already know Brendan was already taken.

"I win!" Yelled Marina happily, much to Lyra's dislike who took her hand in defeat and allowed her to drive her by the mist. "Brendan, why don't you call your Houndoom back? He is tired and looks distracted, he will get lost if he doesn't return to his pokéball."

"Houndoom isn't my Pokémon; I had to leave space for Celebi so he is still a wild Pokémon." Marina's jaw dropped, she could barely believe she was defeated by a wild Pokémon. "Of course that also means Houndoom doesn't get power of my badges, he is a natural powerhouse, someday I may try and capture him, but so far it looks like an impossible mission, Houndoom is stronger than any other of my Pokémon, my Swampert included, maybe teaching him Solar Beam wasn't that of a great idea."

"You kids can talk about Pokémon battles later, for now stay together and in silence, Suicune normally stays at the Lake of Life, but even with that knowledge, little are the times I have actually seen Suicune." Everyone nodded, Diana then allowed her Hoothoot to guide the way. "Only Pokémon know the way to the Lake of Life, I captured this Hoothoot to guide me there, after all, that lake holds many dear memories to me, it was there where all Celebi's returned once, and a place Suicune purified with his power." Diana spoke wonders about the Lake of Life, and now Brendan felt the anxiety of visiting that place. "Let's go then."

"This is so exiting!" Yelled May in a whisper while pressing Brenda's hand happily, the boy smiled for her and followed inside of the mist that began filling the forest. "This mist is different from the one at Illex forest, it's so fresh!" she yelled once again in a whisper.

"Ho-oh's 3 guardians all have a different task, for example, Entei, the closest to Ho-oh, is said to judge humans before they can approach Ho-oh, but of course, his judgment hadn't taken place in more than 1000 years, Raikou travels around the world searching for those he believes are worthly of Entei's judgment but little are the times Raikou actually stands before a human, Suicune has a different role, he protects the sacred shires of Celebi with his mist, since Suicune became Celebi's guardian even before I met him about 2 years ago." That hit Brendan's interest; he then smiled and couldn't help his excitement.

"Then that means that at a moment in time Celebi and Ho-oh shared an indirect history! Aren't you glad we got lost May? We are slowly unraveling the GS ball's mystery, one of Ho-oh's guardians became Celebi's guardian, regardless the reasons, this helps me place some proofs in my theory of Celebi sharing a history with both Ho-oh and Lugia!" She nodded happily. "Diana, the reasons behind Suicune being Celebi's guardian, do you know them?"

"Sorry but no, I saw with my own eyes how Suicune came to protect Celebi, but I sadly don't know his real motives, but this mist is a proof of it, since there is always a magical veil of mist surrounding Celebi's sacred shires." The rest of the trip toward the Lake of Life was made in silence, with the group staring at every direction trying to see inside of the deep fog, they noticed many native Pokémon of the region staring at them as they made their way toward the lake, some Usarings and Tediursas stared at them from their hiding spot behind of some trees, and Spinaraks and Ledians from the top of the branches, for Brendan, who was now experimenting meeting Pokémon from his native region, it was an spectacle, for May, the only fact of seen the amazed face of Brendan was enough to force her eternal smile to grow bigger. "We are finally here, make no sound, I think I can see Suicune here!" Whispered Diana to the group, everyone stared at the beautiful lake and at the proud creature, Suicune, as it walked toward it and began drinking some of the water.

"It's beautiful!" Spoke May out, her eyes sparkled while admiring the beauty of the creature, for a while everyone remained there, staring at Suicune and seeing it care for the many Pokémon who frequented the waters of the crystal Lake of Life, the GS ball shined several times, even Celebi was enjoying the view of seeing his old friend once again. "Brendan? Should we approach to Suicune?"

"I don't know May, now that we found Suicune we need to be careful, what if it runs away?" May then pointed at the GS ball. "You really think it will work?" She giggled and took both of Brendan's hands; the boy blushed madly at May's actions. "Not in front of Hundoom." He joked, May smiled and then pulled Brendan out of the bushes, Suicune immediately noticed the couple, it tensed his extremities and prepared to jump away.

"Please wait." Suicune seemed to be able to understand May; he stared at her with interest and at the boy holding her hands. "We wish you no harm, and to prove it we brought a friend to met you." Both Brendan and May then held the GS ball in their hands and offered it to Suicune, the ball shined once with a warm and green light, upon recognizing the light, Suicune relaxed and approached to the couple. "It worked!" Yelled May happily as Suicune stood in front of them proudly and stared at the ball, ht even walked close enough for both to touch the Pokémon.

"I can't believe this, we have seen legendary Pokémon before, but having one this close and not being involved with it in any kind of battle is marvelous!" Brendan said while rubbing the skin of Suicune, Diana, Lyra and Marina then left the bushes as well and walked slowly toward Suicune. "Say, May…do you like Pokémon now?" Brendan said while rubbing the girl blinked twice by the question but then gave Brendan one of her usual and honest smiles.

"I love them." She then hugged Suicune, surprising everyone and Suicune as well; the animal then smiled and rested his head against the girl. "Pokémon are wonderful creatures! I wish to be able to see them all, since Pokémon complete us humans." Brendan nodded, he then stared at the GS ball, fulfilling his promise was no longer his duty, it was something he wished to do, for the Pokémon forging a bond with him, the day of opening the GS ball seemed closer than ever, and that thought alone, was enough to clean the darkness inside of his heart.

* * *

**I will admit here that this character didn't end as I had planned, it was much longer and I had to cut some stuff to make it a 10 pages word page long, so, I'm sorry if it ended abruptly.**


End file.
